The Daughter of Two Worlds
by Demlurina
Summary: - The Story continues, Linda the Lovely once brought peace to Oz and the human world. The bride between the two have long been closed off. But what happens when Linda's daughter Zoe cant stop thinking about the other world she hears so much about?
1. Zola

**OK, I know I have to finish Wicked Egypt and Dangerlands. Also that I haven't written in a while. But I have been asked this question many times. And I think it's time I answered them. **

**Here we go the story continues. **

_The Dark War is an event that will go down in history as the war that defined the Oz it is today, when The Daughter of Glinda the Good and the Witches of Oz banished the dark magic from the land. Defeating the evil Sorceress Zandra, Morrible, and the Tin Man Boq. _

_Time began to pass as did everything in Oz and in the other world. The Emerald City rebuilt, the wand hidden from all, and friends returned to their home and families. _

_In time families grew as well. Soon, Linda the Lovely and her husband Peter welcomed a young baby girl. Though the bridge between Oz and New York had been long cut off, it would soon be connected once again. _

"Now pay attention Zoe, your stance must be a bit stronger or you will be taken down easily." Arya instructed her young niece who's frustration clearly shown through her bright emerald eyes.

"Aunt Arya, can we please learn magic spells instead." Arya felt a small laugh escape her lips, "Alright, alright you can go do what you want, thought your mother might not like you didn't finish your lesson."

"Oh mama will be fine. She's in a meeting right now." Arya couldn't believe that Zoe was Lin's daughter sometimes. Her hair was black as night like her father's, though her eyes were the same emerald like her mother's. Her attitude though..that was still a mystery.

"Bye Aunt Arya!" Zoe was gone out the door before her Aunt could say another word. "Mama" Arya smiled picking up the little six year old sucking her thumb.

"What is it baby girl?" the youngest of her children smiled "Can I go play with Zoey?" Arya kissed her daughters head "Sorry baby girl, I think it's time we began your lesson hm?"

Hearing Melody's squeal from garden, Zoe pulled out her arrows and bow before walking to the weeping willow, her target.

"Sorry Aunt Arya I prefer the bow instead of a sword." Zoe said to herself with a grin. The fifth teen year old readied her bow for the shot.

"Weep willow." Her mutter was all that was heard before the arrow went flying from her bow. A chant escaping her lips, the arrow shooting a spell out of its tip penetrating the tree. She watched the leaves change from their fall red, orange and yellow, to a bright earthly green.

"Finally the spell works!"

"I'm impressed." Zoe found herself biting her lip coming face to face with her mother. Linda the Lovely stood stern, clearly upset of her daughter shooting arrow's in the garden.

"Zola Upland. Why are you out here shooting arrow's at your grandmother's favorite tree in the garden? Not only that but skipping your fencing lesson as well?" Zoe stared at the ground.

"Grandma said she hated the tree dying. I just fixed it is all." Lin let out a sigh before she took the bow from her daughters hand.

"Zoe what did I say about using magic?"

"Mama I was just trying to help. Grandma's going to be here any day now!"

Linda knew this, she was very excited about her mother coming back to Oz, only she knew the spell to make it between worlds without using a portal, but since Zoe had grown Linda grew worried. All her daughter wanted to do was shoot arrows and go to the human world with her grandmother.

Zoe had heard the stories of the actresses and actors that were connected to Oz. Though her mother for some odd reason never spoke of them, or the other world.

"Zoe, I know. Now go upstairs, Dimitri is waiting." Zoe walked away angry at her mother. She always wanted her to focus on everything about Oz, when really all she wanted was to hear the stories of the other world.

She'd find her way to though, even if her mom liked it or not.


	2. The Ball

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews. I know the beginning alittle slow but I promise things are going to be picking up soon. **

**Disclaimer: Every inch of wicked does not belong to me. **

**Enjoy**

Zoe could feel her mind slowly distracting itself from the history lesson Dimitri was carrying on. She really did love her uncle but sometimes it could be so boring around him.

_Maybe Aunt Megan did marry him for his looks? _

The young Upland found herself giggling at the thoughts. She did think that the history between Megan and Dimitri was romantic but the fact that he let her be in the other world most of the time was stupid. Why didn't he go with her, if they loved each other so much?

"Zola, could you tell me what caused the Great Drought?" Zoe felt her cheeks flame with embarresment, realizing she probably gave herself away by the giggle.

"Uhhhh, there was no rain right?" Dimitri shook his head, that was one thing that also made Zoe think. He never grew angry at her when she didn't pay attention, he was always calm and cool.

"No, but you can tell me the real reason tomorrow with a full page written about it."

"But Uncle Dimitri what if Megan and Grandma come in tonight!" He grins knowing he got her to try and pay attention now.

"Then I guess they will just have to help you with the report then now won't they?" he watched the emerald eyes sadden, Dimitri knew how badly Zoe loved her grandma Glinda. Maybe he could give her a break.

"Ok then..tell me who was the third actress to come to OZ?" Within a second later she had the answer.

"Megan, because Grandma doesn't count, she was born an Ozian." Her uncle found himself chuckling.

"Very good, maybe I can postpone that report for next week. As long as you study." She nodded quickly "Primise, I really promise this time." Dimitri gave her a hug

"Alright go get ready for the ball before your mother thinks I am holding you back here on purpose." Zoe hugged her uncle before making her way up the emerald staircase, she never really enjoyed balls but it was something she could easily sneak away from.

Her eyes found themselves staring at the large portraits hanging on the walls as she climbed the stairs. Each one of her grandmother, her mother, her family, there was even one of her as a young child standing beside her mother and father.

Zoe could feel the shiver crawling up her spine, the intimidation of it, how could she be just like her mother? She knew good and well there were too many differences between her mother and her self. Her mother was a spring, she was an autum, her mother loved history, she hated it.

There could never be two different girls in the world. Or well..At least in this world.

While her daughter grew tired of the same old things everyday, thinking about her future, Linda seemed more on edge then ever. Her mind was swimming with worry and concern.

There were just some things her daughter could not know right now at aleast. Linda felt a hand on her back rubbing up and down.

"Honey, don't worry it will all work out in the end." The great witch turned to hug her aunt tight.

"Elphie..What am I going to do? If I had know this was going to happen i-"

"But you didn't. Everything will work out in the end. Tonight just enjoy the ball, let Zoe be Zoe. If I know Glinda, she can handle her just fine. She handled you now didn't she?" a small laugh came from the ruler.

"I guess your right. Though you handled me most of my life." Elphaba rubbed her back once again. "Very true, but listen. Zola will learn in time, just like you did. Ok?" Lin nodded looking down at her marking she had grown so used to having them it would seem if she didn't have them she would be Elphaba without her green skin or magic. With a sigh she finally nodded again.

"Ok, I trust you Elphie. She's just…she has so much fire in her. "

"She got it from her mother." Another laugh "Yes..I guess she did, didn't she?"

Neither witch knew how right they were, later on as the ball began Zola smiled holding an arrow in her hand her bow hidden under her annoying dress.

"This is going to be great." Hiding the arrow quickly she met her mother at the top of the stairs, her brow raising

"Where's papa?" She asked concerned, her mother took her hand giving it a squeeze

"He's on a mission tonight dear. He won't be back till tomorrow. He says he's sorry and that he loves you very much." Zoe felt her chest ache, she hadn't seen her dad in a few weeks, he was always gone on business anymore. As bad as it would sound, Zola could feel she loved being around her father more than her mother.

He never made her feel like she did anything wrong, he always hugged her and helped her shoot her arrows better.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen of Oz! I give you Queen Linda the Lovely and her daughter Princess Zola Upland!" the entire ball room clapped exciting seeing their ruler and her daughter descend down the stairs. Though Zoe's mind was somewhere else, she didn't see the crowd she was thinking about her father. How much she wanted to show him, how her shot had improved.

"_Papa check this out!" an arrow went flying into the set of hay that he made as her target. "That's great my little witch. Just remember deep breathe before shooting, relax." _

"I can't believe you are in a dress." Zoe snapped back to reality when her eyes landed on the woman waiting at the end of the stairs.

"Grandma!" Zoe rushed down almost tackling her grandmother as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Glinda smiled so happy to see her little granddaughter after a year of working in New York. Especially after her accident when a lighting fixture knocked her out cold, placing her in the hospital for a few weeks, though she was under her other name at the time Kristin Chenoweth, she just about said something about Oz when she first woke up.

Glinda could remember her fearing she would never see her girls again.

"I missed you grandma." She kissed Zoe's head "And I missed you too." Zoe pulled away with a bright smile, as music began to play

"Can I have this dance miss Zola." Glinda did a small bow, causing Zoe to giggle. "I would love to Your Goodness."

Zoe couldn't have been happier to see her grandmother, it almost brought tears to her mother's eyes. Linda smiled seeing another familiar face.

"Hey there my girl." She hugged her guardian tight "Its good to see you Meg..I've missed you so much." Megan Hill (Hilty) smile was bright as she stared at Lin.

"I've missed you, my god Zola has grown. I'm still not used to time spending up a little here than in New York," Lin nodded

"I know…I might just keep mom over there so I can keep her with me longer." They both begin to laugh.

"Maybe, but I need to talk to you about something…there's been some..magic over there." Linda's expression changed to serious and worry.

"Let's talk about this in my study."


	3. The Chandler

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviws. I'm sorry I didn't update the past two days, I had to work. Hope this makes up for it. **

"So what do you mean by something is going on in New York?" Linda asked her guardian as soon as the door was closed, leaving them alone in the study to talk. Meg could feel the tension in the young witch's eyes.

Never had she seen Linda look so grown up, till now. The dark lines under her emerald eyes, the wrinkles of stress, Megan knew now more than ever something besides the magic in New York was clearly bothering her.

"Lin, all I'm saying is that there is a little magic in the air. It could simply be the fact that Glinda and I came back tonight." Linda found herself very doubtful of this. Her mother had traveled back many times her way, never had this happened before.

_Why would it start now…? _

Megan saw the distress in her eyes, how tired, how deep in thought she was. It worried her to no end, Lin had grown and now that little brightness she always had, seemed to have dimmed just a little in her eyes.

"Meg, maybe we should be careful, I mean. Maybe mom and you should stay here for a few weeks just to be safe." Her eyes met her guardian's with concern.

"I think so too. You talk to your mother, I think it's time I spent some time with my Dimitri." Still Lin did not even crack a smile, a knot began to form in her stomach. Before Meg made it to the door she felt it. The distress and worry, it wasn't her own feelings.

"How long has it been since I felt what you feel Lin?" She saw the blonde shake her head "Years why?"

"Because you Really need to calm or you're going to make me have a nervous breakdown." Linda felt her heart stop, she hadn't heard Meg say she could feel what she felt since she cut the bridge between the worlds.

"I have to talk to mom..now." Before Lin could get up she felt a shock wave rush up her spine. There was one ability she had with her daughter, when her daughters magic sparked to life she felt it too. She made the connection when Zoe was very young. At this moment though she felt it, and it wasn't good at all.

Back at the ball Zoe watched her grandmother and grandfather dance in perfect sync. Their dancing was beautiful as if they were one on the dance floor. One day she hoped to have what they had, to have love as strong as theirs, to be a great leader like her mother and father.

_I could be better if she didn't always stop me from using magic_

Zola's eyes found their way up to the chandler seeing it didn't shine as much as it used to when she was younger. That's when an idea struck her.

_That's it.. That's how I can prove to everyone I am a strong witch…_

Zoe could feel a smile gracing her lips, she could remember when she was younger, a night her mother and her bonded.

_It was a late holiday night, Zoe couldn't seem to look away from the beautiful chandler that was decorated to fit the season, the little pieces had a look of ice cycles. _

"_You think it's pretty baby girl?" Lin picked her baby up with a smile. "Mama, how do they make it so pretty?" Lin kissed her daughter's temple. _

"_Magic baby see." Lin lifted her hand shooting a spell up to the chandler causing light to burst through the beads and icecyles, making a beautiful cascade of light. Zoe's little eyes lit up with awe. There was no one more amazing than her mama._

Zoe smile only grew at the memory, that's how she could prove it to herself and her family. Well it would be fun to try after all in front of all these people. She climbed the stairs to get a little higher up before pulling out her bow and arrow hiding under her dress.

"Let's add a little bit of me to this." She grinned adding a spark to the light spell hoping to add some fireworks to it. Preparing her aim she could feel her grip tighten on the bow.

"Relax.." She whispered loosening her grip. The world began to melt as she could feel her hand loosening on the arrow.

"ZOLA STOP!" Zoe felt a panic as the arrow released from her grip, Zoe turned to see her mother storming to her angry. But it was too late, there was a crash. Both girls almost screamed when they saw the arrow cut through the chandler, the spell going wrong as it broke the chain holding up the giant gem.

The guest's screams grew as they scrambled away, the chandler falling crashing to the grounds. Everyone looking up to see Zola standing there her eyes wide and fearful.

"Zola.." She met eyes with the furious ones of her mother's. Snatching the bow out of her daughter's hand she broke the thing in half with her magic.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! You never listen to me do you!? ..." Lin looked over to the crowd. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. I hope everyone is alright. Have safe journey's home." Zoe felt the guilt creeping into her heart, her sadness too. Her bow…her father helped her make it.

"Mama.." Tears were filling her eyes. Linda gripped the rail

"Go to your room Zola..Before I say something I regret." Zoe stormed off starting to sob, she couldn't go to her room. She was going somewhere else. She was tired of this, she wanted to learn magic, wanting to feel like she wasn't doing everything wrong, that she belonged in her family.

_If I'm such a terrible child…I'll go find papa. He couldn't be far. _

What she didn't know was her father was in the palace not far from her only..things weren't looking good for him at the moment_. _


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter once again. I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. **

**Just to clear something up so no one is confused in further chapters. The time line between OZ and our world is a little different. It changed if more than so many Ozians are in our world then the time between the two are the same but if there is only one like Glinda then OZ has a little fast time line than ours. Hopefully that makes sense. **** So It appears Megan and Glinda have not aged much at all. **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

"I can't believe she did this..Out of all the stunts she has tried in the past.." Linda the Lovely felt her frustration causing her a headache. The servants were beginning to pick up the shattered pieces of the chandler, though the gem was in pieces the small cycles still glowed from Zola's spell.

"No need for that." Glinda's hand lifts with a glow, the chandler rising, reconstructing until it was back where it belongs, in perfect condition. Lin ignored her mother, she just couldn't get over how immature her daughter's actions were

"Where did I go wrong?" Linda felt a hand on her shoulder "Maybe it's not what you did wrong, or what she did wrong. Maybe you should ask yourself dear, why." Emerald met emerald, one in understanding the other in confusion.

"Why did Zola and you grow distant?"

"Mama it isn't that we are distant. I'm just trying to do what's best for her." Glinda took her daughter's hand. "But distancing yourself and trying to hide things about her father isn't a very good idea either." Lin felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"You knew…" Glinda touched her girls cheek "I manage to always make sure my baby is happy and alright. I've known for a while." Lin's eyes fell to the ground trying to wrap her mind around her mothers words.

"You can't keep her in the dark forever Linny, You are going to have to tell her sooner or later, keeping her magic away from her isn't going to work either." A sigh came from the ruler as she rubbed her temples.

"I just.."

"I know, you were trying, you are an excellent mother honey. Every mother makes mistakes, even me." Lin looked to her mother

"Like when name one time you made a mistake?" Glinda ran her fingers through her daughters long curls. It didn't seem that long ago they were short matching a younger face.

"Maybe I regret not being the one to raise you." Lin sigh grabbing her mother's hand. "Mama…you had to though."

"No it was my choice, and yet I still should have listened to my heart and kept you with me. I could have protected you…" Lin hugged her mother "Mama, you did though." Glinda kissed her daughter's temple.

"Go find Zoe, you need to tell her. It will be good for you. Trust me dear. She needs her mother to know she understands what she is going through. Spells not working the way she wants, her magic causing her to have nightmares." Lin looked at her mother shocked

"S-she's has nightmares..Like me?" Glinda nods knowingly as she picked up a forgotten ice cycle. "You mean visions?"

"Yes dear, let's just say grandma made a connection to her mind too."

"How come I didn't-"

"Your stress dear, it's the worst block for magic in a person. Remember what I said, I think I need to go see a dear green friend of mine."

Linda found her self standing there for a moment, her thoughts filling her mind. But in the end, her mother always won. She was right..maybe she had been too hard on her daughter. Magic was in her blood..why keep it from her?

It was time she told Zola…even though tears would ensure.

Not far off the crispy cold air hit Zola, her angry tears cascading down her face. All she did was try and show her mother she could handle magic, that she was just as good as her, or that she could be at least.

"What does she know! S-she's a queen, everything came easy for her!" Zola shouts echo with hurt. Why didn't her mother trust her? Was she not the daughter her mother wanted?

"Z-zoey?" Zola looked up from the stables to a small little girl hiding behind one of the piles of hay. Zoe instantly regreted her angry shouts.

"It's ok Mel come here." Little Melody came out of her hiding place to her cousin's side. Even though Zole was only 4'11 just like her mother and grandmother, Mel still only came to her thigh. Picking up the girl Zoe hugged her.

"You followed me didn't you?" Melody nodded before she started to suck her thumb, a habit she couldn't break. Zoe gently pulled the finger out of the little girls mouth.

"I sorry, I just, I wanted to dance with you and the big thingy crashed." Zoe couldn't help but smile at the girl's voice. "And I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving Mel, I just wanted to go on a ride to clear my head."

"C-can I come?" Zoe hugged the girl tight "Not right now ok? I'll be back later, then I will dance with you ok?" Melody whined, her siblings never played with her, they said she was too young, only Zoe would be the one to give her attention or humor her when she needed attention or someone to play with.

"Here" Zoe placed the girl down, opening her palm to let a little bit of light appeared, it looked like a star, the orb of light changed, twisting into a beautiful purple and orange mix lily.

"OH it's so pretty!" Zoe couldn't help but smile at the girl's wonder. "Now I need you to hang on to this for me until I get back. Can you do that for me?" Melody nodded quickly taking it. As she did though, Zoe felt something odd, a change, something off.

The wind began to pick up; the horses around the two began to make nervous noises in their stales.

"Z-zoey" Melody clung to the older girl's leg terrified. "Shh it's ok Mel, its ok." Zoe stood on her toes, though she wasn't sure what was causing the horses to go wild. She knew though something was out there and it wasn't good.

There was also worry in her thoughts, how could she protect Melody without her bow? She wasn't all that great at magic at the moment.

"If this is a prank it isn't funny." Her fear was under a perfect mask, but how long could she keep it up. A violent wind began to blow; whispers began to fill the air. It was in a language Zola did not recognize. Little Melody began to shiver with fear, the whispers only grew louder.

"It's ok Mel." Zoe comforted the little girl, when suddenly, it all stopped. Zoe let out a breathe of relief.

"See everything's fine." A moment later she regretted the words. Melody screamed as the ground below her began to sink.

"ZOEY!" Zoe could feel Melody sinking into the ground. Panic coursed through her veins, the ground below her began to change, swirling into a green like vortex, lightening shot out of the hole trying to pulling the young girls in. Melody's fear only grew she was falling "ZOEY!"

Zoe held her cousin's hand tight pulling her small body up and over her body onto what solid ground there was, but Zoe made a mistake. Shifting her feet she lost her balance slipping into the vortex.

"Mel!" Acting fast the blonde, plunged her spare arrow into the ground, gripping for dear life, the vortex tried to pull her into it's grip.

"Mel! G-go get Mama now!" Melody could feel her tears falling "Z-zoey.." she was frozen with fear.

"Mel go! Hurry be a brave witch go!" Mel found it in her small body to take off as fast as she could. But her little legs weren't fast enough nor were her mothers who felt a disturbance, on the grounds.

Zoe's hand was slipping from the arrow; she could feel her weight also bending it. She couldn't hold on much longer

"No…No!" Zola did all she could to grab the ground but her strength was gone, her efforts throwing Mel away took it all. She heard the crack, the arrow was breaking.

_This is it….Oh oz…What have I done? _

Zoe in that moment wanted to say she was sorry to her mother, where ever this vortex lead she knew there was a chance she would never see her mother again. And yet she felt this was punishment for her actions.

"I-I'm s-sorry mama..." Closing her eyes she felt the arrow give way, her body falling into the vortex's grip

"ZOE! NO!" She heard a scream then darkness.


	5. Guilt

**Here we are another chapter, thanks for all the reviews. I know this is short but I hope you like it. **

For a moment Linda couldn't begin to let her mind comprehend what had just happened. She didn't want to believe it. She could feel the spark, but she had only believed it was her mother's magic around her.

How wrong she had been, seeing little Melody running towards her crying had caused her heart to stop for a few seconds. The little girl was shaking with fear, screaming.

"There's a scary hole and it's got Zoey!" Linda had picked Melody up asking her to show her where but they were too late. The Witch had seen her daughter dangling in the vortex just before the arrow broke in two sending her daughter plummeting down into it just as it closed off.

_It's all my fault… _

Now here she stood, watching the little girl hit the ground only trying to get her cousin back. Something so innocent a young child would do, it made her heart ache even more.

"My baby…." Linda had no idea she was crying till she tasted the bitter sweet tears. "Linda!" She heard her mother's calls coming from behind her. Turning she faced Arya and her mother who hugged her tight.

"What happened!?" Linda couldn't utter a single word at that moment she just cried feeling her sob shack her body.

"M-mommy a h-hole took Z-zoey." Arya picked her baby up protectively. "Shh shh its ok baby don't cry mommy's here." Melody still sniffed thinking about it.

"W-will I see Z-zoey again?" Arya nodded "Yes you will baby I promise. Now come on let's take you to your room and get you ready for bed. Linny will have Zoe back soon ok?"

Lin eyed the small girl, who clung to her mother. Her eyes glowing with innocence and fear; causing Lin to look away in regret; those eyes must have been her daughter's as well before she fell.

"Lin sweetheart…" Glinda touched her daughter's shaking shoulder, but Lin stepped away not wanting comfort only to have her girl back in her arms.

"I need to go.." the young ruler forced herself to walk away from her mother, into the palace, her tears only grew worse once she found herself at the door to her spare guest room.

_How am I going to tell him?_

Opening the door Linda saw the weak man laying there on the bed. His breathe shallow and burdened she felt the tears begin to cascade down her face.

"L-Lin?"

"I-I'm sorry..it's all my fault." She came forward taking his hand tight kissing it lovingly. "It's all my fault.. fell through a vortex…" Her hand was squeezed by the man who just looked at her with untold love and compassion. Even in his weak state Peter loved her now more than ever.

"What happened?" Lin finally began to sob "Z-zoe was at the stables.. did a spell and I got made yelling at her. She ran off while she was at the s-stables a v-vortex opened and it took her in it….It's all my fault!" Peter took her chin in his hand letting his eyes get a good look into hers.

"It's not your fault love…Someone did this, a-and you can get her back." Lin laid down beside her love, her tears did not stop as she thought of her daughter. Where she could be..how scared she had to be.

"How.."

"I don't k-know but if anyone c-can, I know Linda the L-lovely can." She couldn't help but smile at his kind words, his hand rubbed her back gently. Yet she couldn't think about his condition.

Within the past year Peter grew sick constantly, till finally on his last trip to the Vinkus he grew worse, so worse he was now bedridden. It worried her to no end, she finally had Elphaba take a look at him only to find out, that she was the cause of it.

When her family banished black magic from Oz they didn't know it would kill people who had been completely exposed to it or who have used it. Peter was the son of Zandra, the Dark Witch as they call her. He knew how to use dark magic by her..now it was killing him. The dark magic left in his body was now killing him…and fast.

"Don't blame yourself…I can see you're worrying a-about it too…" Lin met her loves eyes. "If I had known.." She sobbed thinking about what would happen if he didn't get better.

"But you didn't. No one could have love, and you need t-to tell Z-zola.."

"H-How can I when I-I have no idea where she is!" Lin shook her head regretting the snap at him.

"I-I'm sorry.." His hand stroked her cheek, "You can find her, I have that much f-faith in you my witch." The witch kissed her love deeply , she never wanted to think about the thoughts of losing him.

"Go, go f-find our girl." Lin felt a whimper escape her throat "But w-what if you-" He weakly silenced her with another kiss.

"I will be here…t-that's a promise I won't break." The kiss was all the proof she needed. "I'll be back with our baby…I swear." They kiss one last time before the witch left to find their baby, as Peter watched her go he felt his body ache again with pain.

"I-I'll be here..Waiting..My Lin..da"

While in another realm, two actresses were heading into the AFAS Circustheater for another day of work. Yet the two had no idea the chill in the air was growing worse.

The taller of the two shivered

"Dat is vreemd het zo koud hier opeen's" Suddenly there was a flash of light, the tallest woman pulled the other close to her chest before the wind threw them both to the ground. They both laid there for a few moments as the light cleared revealing something on the ground.

The short blonde stood carefully making her way over to whatever it was. When she was close enough she gasped.

"Willemijn! Het is een meisje! Ze ziet eruit alsof ze het koud!" The blonde picked up the small girl, she looked about 15 maybe younger. It was hard to say, by how short she was. Her friend came over taking the girl in her arms due to the fact she was taller and could hold the girl better.

Chantal stood there staring at the small mysterious girl, then turned to her friend who eyed her as well. They both found it odd the girl was in such a nice dress, it looked so different from anything they had ever seen. With the emerald and pink swirls, the one sleeve the other sleeveless.

What girl would be wearing this now?

Finally the tall one spoke. "Kom, Laat haar binnen en krjigt haar wat water en hoop dat zji ontwaakt snel." Chantal nodded brushing the strands of hair out of the girl's face. Walking inside they both carried the girl to the brunette's dressing room, laying her on the giant couch she had. What they didn't know was how much this odd girl would change their lives.


	6. No way out

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I am so happy you all ask questions even in pm messages to learn more about the story. **

**Some loose ends from the series I will be tying together here in this story. **** And I hope you all will enjoy. **

The two actresses sat there in the dressing room eyeing the small girl, they couldn't deny their worry and concern for her. Here she just appeared on the steps of the theatre, in this weird dress on and uncounsious.

"Willemijn.." Chantal looked at her friend with a worried look.

"Go,hun werk doen IK kijk haar na. Als ze wakker wordt dan ga ik bellen."

(Go, I'll watch after her. I'll call if She wakes up.)

Chantal hugged her friend before leaving quickly. Leaving Willemijn to watch the girl.

As the door shut Willemijn couldn't help but wonder where this girl had come from. The girl's looks like any normal person, with her dark hair and pale skin, but the dress made the actress think this girl was not from around here. Suddenly there was a sound that filled the room, the girl was waking up.

"Chantal!" Willemijn sat beside the girl on the couch brushing the hair out of the girl's face when her eyes opened, to reveal the emeralds inside. "Hé daar,'s het ok. Uw kluis" (Hey there, its ok, you're safe.)

Zoe felt her head ache in pain before she sat up hearing the strange language coming from the woman beside her. Another groan escaped her throat as she felt a race of pain in her neck.

"Ah..W-where am I?" Willemijn's eyes widen hearing the girl speak "Oh, you speak English…" Zola nodded as another woman entered the room.

"She speaks English Chantal."

"Oh, well she's obviously not from here." Zoe could feel her eyes finally adjusting to her surroundings. She found herself staring at the two woman, her confusion only grew.

"Where am I?" Willemijn touched her hand gently in comfort only making Zoe pull away quickly from the contact.

"You're in Holland. Are you ok sweetheart? Could you tell us where you're from?" Zoe shook her head quickly, butterflies filling her stomach making it twist in knots.

_Where the hell is Holland?! _

"I don't r-remember" She lied rubbing her head "Yea I think I'm ok… " Willemijn patted her leg seeing how frightened she was.

"Don't worry Chantal will get you some clothes really quick then maybe if your hungry you can get some food in your stomach. I'm Willemijn and this is Chantal." Zoe's heart beat sped up. She had heard the name Willemijn before…She remembered her Aunt Elphaba mentioning it to her mom.

"Willemijn…and Chantal.. I'm Zol- Zoe. Call me Zoe ."

After a while Zoe felt better changing into a pair of sweat pants and I green t shirt Chantal had given her, before she walked out she could hear them speaking quietly.

"I'll let her stay at my house tonight. Really it's not a big deal." Willemijn said calmly. But Zoe could hear something in Chantal's voice as she spoke.

"Willemijn…Do you think..I mean by the way she was dressed, that she could be from…another place. I mean like the stories are true."

"Chantal, I don't know. But right now that doesn't matter. This girl is scared and needs comfort not more questions then she already has."

Just then Zoe made herself walk out into the room smiling softly, even though she felt more nervous than anything.

"They fit you great. Well, I have to go I'll see you two later." With a wave from Willemijn Chantal was gone leaving the two alone. Zoe felt a sigh eascape her lips.

"Thanks..for everything by the way." Willemijn smile made her feel less uncomfortable.

"No trouble sweetie. Now how about we go get some food." Zoe nodded feeling how empty her stomach was. They both exit the theatre quietly when Zoe saw the city around her she couldn't help but smile. She had seen pictures of this place…from her Aunt Elphaba and Grandmother.

This was the human world, where New York and Wicked existed. Her mind was in awe but also fear.

_I'm here..Im really here but…Is that a good thing right now? _

"Does anything come to mind when you look around?" Willemijn asked curiously seeing how much awe was in the young girl's eyes.

"Yea…A name. ..Just a name though." Zoe mumbled feeling her mind reeling with an idea. If this could work she could just find her grandmother or her family quickly, or was this something she really wanted to do?

Zoe could remember how angry her mother was with her, how much disappointment she had in her eyes. Maybe this was he punishment, maybe she didn't need to go home. Her mother was probably happier without her, and Zoe felt the fire in her stomach. She could take care of herself couldn't she?

"What's the name?" Zoe snapped back to reality looking up at the tall actress. "Uh, It's Idina Menzel. But I don't think that's really important."

Willemijn stared for a moment thinking it over, she knew now this wasn't any normal girl that ran away or just fainted. This girl was very special. "Oh I know Idina, Maybe I could give her a call soon and ask."

"No, it's ok. I think I'll be ok on my own." WIllemijn's eye brow arched. "Sure?"

_This girl had a fire in her didn't she? _

"Positive."

Back in Oz Linda stood in the garden with her mother, Elphaba, Megan and Arya preparing to open a portal.

"Are you sure about this Lin? I mean you closed the bride for a reason." Linda nodded feeling her regret seeping out of her body.

"Yes, this is how we have to get Zoe back. I want my baby back." Glinda squeezed her daughter's hand.

"She's ok I know it." Linda nodded before closing her eyes. "Let's do this." All the witches took hands, preparing themselves for the spell. It only took a few minutes before the magic began to work, the portal beginning to spark to life.

"I'll be back soon.." Lin whispered before stepping towards the portal but as she did she felt a burning hit her dead on sending her to the ground.

"LIN?!" Glinda rushed to her side seeing the portal shut quickly. Her daughter sat up with a wince.

"W-what was that?" All eyes fell on Elphaba knowing she was the expert on the portals. But even Elphaba could feel herself dumbfounded.

"The portals..won't open. T-that means….There's no way to get to Zoe. No one can go into the other world. That's all I know how to explain it." All the witches shared worried glances, as Lin sat up staring at the space where the portal once was.

Her baby ..trapped in the other world. And she couldn't get to her.


	7. Cant Hide

**Hey everyone, I have to thank BroadwayBabeWA, theIDIOTwriter, Malurina, DefyingGravity67, for all the advice, questions and reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

"How is the portal not opening this can't be right!" Linda practically screamed to her family in horror, her pacing only grew, the walk back to the palace was erie, dead with worry besides Linda's panic. The others were just as stunned.

Never had a portal never opened, especially for them, Elphaba was not the only one believing if the portal would not open, something was dearly wrong , and the horrible truth was running through Elphaba's mind.

_If the portal won't open, then Zoe would be stuck there in the other world. She would be in danger, and no one could protect her. _

"Elphie.." Elphaba met eyes with her best friend whose worry filled her face. She knew that there was such a low chance at getting to Zoe right now, if Lin knew that she wouldn't take it well. Elphaba took her friends hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

Glinda nodded understanding the message. Wait, until they knew what they had to do to get Zoe back, then do whatever they could to make it work.

The good witch though felt a knot in her stomach thinking about what trouble her granddaughter could be getting into in the other world. Zoe wasn't like Lin; she was firey, clever but also stubborn. Zoe would not listen to anyone else, but her own little voice. Hopefully she wouldn't cause enough trouble to get herself hurt,

_She is my granddaughter…._

Saying that really didn't give Glinda much ease but it would have to do for now, if anything her granddaughter would stay in one spot. Right?

Sadly Gllinda was far from right, Zoe was walking down the streets with Willemijn unaware of the danger she was in then. The two though, stayed rather silent, making their way towards the small café Willemijn could feel the tension between them. Something clearly was eating at this girl, and yet she couldn't help but think back to the stories she had heard when she first started the show.

Back then Willemijn remembered some past Elphaba's telling her about Miss Idina Menzel, how she was Elphaba, that magic ran through her veins as did Kristin Chenoweth's. Some actress told her she believed that the story of Wicked was true, and some performers were chosen because they held a connection between Oz and this world.

Never had the actress heard something as ridiculous as that story, yet…looking at the girl in front of her she could be wrong.

It was as if she could feel the magic radiating off the girl, the confused emeralds met hers.

"So what do they have to eat?"

"They have all kinds of things, get whatever you like." Zoe felt herself smile; this woman was very kind to her, even though she barely knew her. It reminded her of Elphaba, kind and smart, Willemijn's personality did have similarities to Elphaba. Even Zoe noticed it, maybe that was why she was chosen to be Elphaba in the show.

They both sat down, Willemijn staring at Zoe, Zoe staring at her hands that lay on the table. It was getting on Zoe's nerves, the constant staring.

"Look, if you think staring and constantly eyeing me is going to make me tell you anything I know you might as well give up now." The actress was taken aback by this comment, she was very straight forward and blunt.

"Well, I thought you couldn't remember."

_Oh shit.._

Zoe had realized she had slipped up falling in to Willemijn's easily set trap. The performer felt herself grinning she hit a spot.

"So you do remember, and you're just not going to tell me hm?" Zoe shrugged looking away from her. She knew the answer to this question, and it was easily answered.

"You wouldn't even believe the story I could come up with." Willemijn's eye brow arched, her arms cross over her chest. She was determined now, this girl was clever.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. It all depends dear. I have heard some crazy stories before." Zoe shakes her head, the waiter places some glasses of water on the table before taking their order. As he leaves Zoe thinks she's out of it. The subject might as well be dropped.

"So tell me, why were you in that dress?"

"None of your business."

"Well. It might as well be since I took you into my dressing room to make sure you were alright." The actress felt a chuckle come out as she heard the girl curse.

"You can try all you want to change the subject or defend yourself but I know how to not let things go."

"Like Elphaba…" The tone in the girl's voice made her hesitate, the tone was meaningful, knowing, and as if she was missing someone.

"So, you've seen Wicked?" Zoe shook her head, "No, not in person at least." A shiver traveled up her spine, she could see Zoe was very careful with her words, could the stories be true? Willemijn tried to hide the thoughts but the more Zoe talked the more she was convinced.

"How about, I let the subject go if you answer one question?" Zoe's teeth bite down on her lip in thought. Finally the girl nodded wondering what the actress would ask.

"Who is you moth-" The question never fully came out, a scream filled the air the two girls almost screamed as well but the fear held it back. Standing up they saw a dark shadow like thing coming their way.

"What in Oz…" Willemijn backed up slowly taking Zoe's arm protectively. "Zola.." the thing muttered, making Zoe freeze for a moment.

_What am I doing I have magic, I have to get her out of here. _

"Do you trust me?" Zoe asked Willemijn, the actress took her hand with a nod. "Of course." With that Zoe tightened her grip on Willemijn's hand.

"Hang on then.." with that Zoe chanted quietly thanking oz as she did, the spell actually worked teleporting them back to her dressing room.

They stood there in silence, Willemijn never letting go of Zoe's hand. The young witch knew now, she had to come clean.

"Zoe…I believe whatever story you have." Zoe felt herself tremble, not just from the fact she had to tell someone of who she was, but also something dark was coming her way, something she could never predict.

_Mama…I need you_


	8. The Truth

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay of updates, I have been working a lot with the holidays. So There may not be as many updates this week. But I will try as much as I can. **

**Anyway on with the chapter. **

Zoe could feel the butterflies in her stomach, she didn't want to do this. Why had she been so stupid? Her mother probably would have hurt her if she found out she performed magic in this world.

_But mom isn't here..is she?_

"Zoe?" Willemijn snapped Zoe out of her thoughts, her eyes filled with concern.

"You need to tell me..Please." She touched the blonde's hand to comfort her, but the young witch pulled away quickly.

"I need a minute." Zoe walked into the bathroom trying to not freak out about what happened earlier, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt overwhelmed with it. Looking in the mirror she felt odd, as if she wasn't even staring back at herself. She looked..different.

Her eyes seemed brighten, and her skin paler, she didn't feel sick, but she sure looked like it.

Outside the bathroom Willemijn's worry only grew thinking about the thing that tried to attack Zoe and her.

_Why had it said Zola? _

Looking at her phone Willemijn dialed a number, her friend though they had not spoken in a while would know any stories of Wicked that she asked about. Yet the call went straight to voice mail. The actress sighed typing up a text message.

_Hey it's me Willemijn. I need you to come to Holland… I think I might have found her…._

A moment later she received a text back.

_Her..which her? I'll be on the next ride there. _

_I'm not sure, but I think it's Elphaba's girl. _

_Don't let her out of your sight Willemijn. Ok? _

_Of course. _

Just then Zoe made her way out, you could tell she was trying to put herself together, she looked exhausted and pale. But then as Zoe sat down beside Willemijn she saw the young girl was picking at her finger nails nervously.

"So I guess I owe you an explanation…And I don't think you will believe it." WIllemijn touched the young girl's shoulder.

"Ill try to any story you give me. I just want the truth.." Zola looked down at her hands.

"I'm not from this world…I'm from Oz, and the reason I appeared here is because I was sucked in by the vortex..all because I think I had a fight with my mother.."

Silence.

At first Zoe was for sure the laughter would begin and she was fully ready to punch Willemijn in the arm or better yet the face. But what came next she didn't expect. Willemijn placed her arms around Zoe and pulled her close for a hug.

"I understand..I knew you were too different for this world. " Zoe looked up "You believe me seriously?

"Yes I do, I knew there was something about Wicked that was true.." A smile, a hug Zoe couldn't believe it.

"My name is really Zola by the way. I go by Zoe." Willemijn smiled "Zola, I like that. But something still doesn't make sense. What was that thing?" Zoe looked away "That's the thing…I have no idea." They both shared a glance when suddenly they heard a bang, black smoke began to fill the room. WIllemijn pulling Zoe close but she pulled away ready to fight.

"Show yourself!" The smoke grew making then cough, opening the door Willemijn saw flames coming at them.

"Willemijn look out!" Zoe used her magic to produce water making the flames vanish. But as they vanish you could hear whispers making even Zoe shiver.

_You can't hide Zola, the spirit can't hide at all! Not even the witches can protect you! _

Zoe stood there the smoke vanishing

"Zoe.." Willmeijn hugged her when she knew they were safe. But Zoe was shivering in her place, for the first time she was completely scared…what was she trying to hide from? What wanted her?

"I have to find a way home.. "

While in Oz , the witches waited nervously, Elphaba searched through the grimmerie for any explanation of the portal not opening.

"Ive got it.." the family stood. "We can find her right? Elphie please tell me we can get Zoe back?" Arya said worried to death.

"Well, the portal apparently won't open because it wasn't opened in our world..It was opened by someone in the other..someone that knows magic but…"

"But what?" Arya said looked at the strange book, "But the person refuses to allow anyone to reopen the portal..Until we figure out who opened the portal. Zola is stuck there…"


	9. Explainations

**Enjoy the update everyone **

It had been a few hours since the attack, Willemijn found herself sitting in front of the mirror, almost green. Her eyes stayed on the young teenager, sitting on the couch looking all the people coming in and out of the dressing room.

The actress felt terrible for the young girl, she was confused in this world. She didn't seem to know much about anything that went on in this world. All she knew was Oz, why did her mother not tell her anything about it?

"So Willemijn who's your friend?" the makeup artist asked with a smile towards Zoe.

"Oh She's my niece. She's staying with me for a few weeks." Zoe's eyes rolled in annoyance, the Elphaba could tell the girl was clearly frustrated with the fact she had no idea about this place.

"Willemijn." looking in the mirror Willemijn saw her best friend walk through the door. A smile comes across her face happy and relieved she was all ready for the show.

"Lucy! It's so good to see you." Willemijn walked up to her dear friend hugging her tight. Once the door shut and they were left alone Lucy's eyes landed on Zoe.

"Hi there." Zoe crossed her arms "Who are you?"

"Zoe this is Lucy Scherer, she played Glinda when I was in Germany, she's also one of my dearest friends." Zoe waved quietly, causing me to give her a look. "Lucy this is Zoe.." Lucy stared at Zoe for a moment.

"She does act like her." Zoe frowned "Like who?" Lucy's lips tightened in thought. "Lucy know's every story about Wicked, she likes the thoughts of Oz's existence. We think you are Elphaba's daughter."

I wasn't expecting what happened next. Zoe stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter,

"You're joking right? I'm just going to answer you this question I am not Elphie's daughter." Lucy

"Then you're Glinda's?" A groan escaped the girl's lips "Ok, how about I answer all these annoying questions." Lucy sat beside Zoe nodding

"Would you mind?" Zoe sat up with a sigh "I am Glinda's granddaughter, My mother's name is Linda the Lovely, and…"

"And what?" Zoe suddenly felt uncomfortable to Willemijn, wait…

_How do I know she's uncomfortable? _

Between her thoughts, the actress pushed it away as Zoe bit her lip beginning to explain.

"Elphaba's daughter vanished…She had two kids. Twins, a son and daughter." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Vanished?" Zoe nodded. "I never met her, but grandma says her name was Talley, she was such a strong witch, she had such power she didn't want it. It caused her to have such a temper….The last time anyone saw her, she stepped through a portal….They have no idea where she is. Her son Lirr, he lives in the Vinkus ruling over it's people."

The actress's stared in wonder, and interest.

"We're sorry Zoe..if we knew.." The girl shrugged "It doesn't matter..I never knew her. It just bother's Elphie a lot." Lucy touched the girl's shoulder "Still, we are sorry can you tell me-"

"Five minutes ladies and gentlemen, again five minutes." Willemijn sighed

"Well time to get ready. Zoe you will be sitting with Lucy while you watch the show ok?"

"You mean I get to watch it?" Willemijn grinned "You never seen Wicked?" She saw a light in the girl's eyes, she never saw before. She was interested in the show.

"Yes, you do. As long as you promise to answer my questions after." Lucy said with a slight grin, she was thrilled when Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settle, go take your seats."

Though Zoe's mind was distracted at the moment by the thrilling excitement of her being able to see the show, Arya's was filled with concern for her niece.

Walking along the hall her mind was filled with theory's of how to fix this, or how the vortex opened. Yet she felt her cousin was hiding something from her family, she tried speaking with Meg but got nothing out of the conversation.

She knew who she had to ask, Lin herself. She knocked quietly on the door of Lin's room. She felt relief to see her answer.

"Yea Arya what is it?"

"I need to talk to you. About Zoe." Lin's eyes widened a bit before shrinking back "Sure." Letting her cousin inside Lin felt her heart beat speed up.

"Ok, why would someone want Zoe in the other world? I know you know, spill it." Lin just looked away,

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Arya watched her cousin pick her nails, only then did she know she was definatly lying.

"Answer me Lin why are you keeping something from me. I'm your cousin!" Lin bit her lip just like her daughter. Arya watched Lin sit down in the empty bed placing her face in her hands.

"She's the spirit….I never wanted her to go over there because she's in so much danger..She's the spirit." Arya stopped cold, there was so no way.

"You…You, that's why you were always so protective over her and magic. When did you.."

"I found out when she was very young…that's why I..I closed the bridge. For my baby's own good, now look. Some mother I turned out to be…" Arya sat down hugging her cousin.

"You're an amazing mother, the sacrifice you gave, I know how much you loved New York. Don't worry…We will stop whoever sent her through that vortex."

Arya still couldn't believe it, as she hugged her best friend, Zoe..was the spirit, the most powerful person besides …besides Elphie's daughter.


	10. Awakening

**Hey everyone here's another update for you**

The show seemed to be going well, no incidents, no one off cue or forgetting their lines. This was a good night for Willemijn especially. She felt ill that night before going on stage, like she felt what Zoe could be feeling, uncomfortable, frustration, on edge. It caused the actress to grow a terrible headache.

_Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? _

She was just grateful nothing had gone wrong, or her voice wasn't cracking. It wasn't until she stood in the corn for the catfight scene did she feel something strange. Chantal was saying the lines, yet Willemijn felt something..something different about the show. It felt real…I appeared to be so ..lively. Looking down at her green hand she could have sworn the green was her skin, at that moment she knew the green was her skin, it wasn't makeup.

The heacheache grew as she came out of the corn to speak. As she did she felt something sting in her chest, staring at Chantal she felt as if she was Elphaba, she felt the anger and loss of Nessarose, the guilt and regret of what she had said to her.

_But..this is just a play? What's going on? _

The scene went pay so quickly suddenly she found herself ready to perform No Good Deed, yet it felt like she was just heading to her castle, knowing she had to save Fiyero. Her Fiyero…

Out in the Audience Lucy looked from the stage to Zoe, never had she seen a girl's eyes lit the the way her's did, they were like emerald gems, they looked as if they were glowing…

"Zoe? You ok?" Lucy whispered in effort to double check on the girl, she had not spoken or moved since the show began. Lucy felt her heart tug in worry, Zoe didn't answer, her eyes stayed on the stage in wonder.

Lucy touched the girl's shoulder, "Zoe?" Finally the girl shook her head "Hm?" When Lucy saw the girl's eyes fully she realized the truth..her eyes were glowing.

"What's wrong?"

"I…Lucy, something's off. I feel…I feel odd. My magic..it's ..alive..It feels so power…ful." Suddenly Zoe's gasped gripping her shoulder, normally she would never show this much pain. She would never be such a whimp in front of people, especially Normal people. But the burning was too much for her.

"Zoe..come on we have to get you backstage…" But the teenager refused to move from her seat.

"No..I cant. It hurts." Before Lucy could say a word the music chimmed to life, Willemijn appearing out from the floor. The chanting of No Good Deed began, only then did Zoe feel a spark in her chest, something was awakening..something was growing inside her.

Little did she know..what she was causing.

Willemijn gasped on the last note as it ended, the lights going out, on to the next scene that is until a bright emerald light filled the room.

The audience clapped in surprise, they clearly thought it was a part of the show. The light radiated to the ceiling shooting like a bolt of light through the roof, the audience roared in admiration.

"Oh god…" Lucy pulled Zoe to her feet running towards the backstage area, running right into Willemijn.

"Somethings wrong..Zoe's in pain." Willemijn bent to Zoe's small height. "Zoe..talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Zoe, in too much pain to fight allowed Willemijn to stroke her cheek as she tried to speak.

"My shoulder…there's magic… …Elphie..help." The two actresses met eyes, this wasn't good at all, the feeling only grew in Willemijn, she felt a jolt before her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her body jerked before returning to normal, but a different voice spoke out.

"Zola! Zola can you hear me?!" Zoe looked up painfully in the eyes of what she thought was Willemijn but she knew that voice…

"Elphie…Aunt Elphie.." Elphaba smiled even though she was against using such magic to contact Glinda's granddaughter she knew she had no choice.

"Listen to me and listen well, you have to be careful…you're magic is dangerous in that world. Find your guardian, she will know what to do." Zoe winced "Who is she?"

Idina couldn't help but smile to herself "She's right in front of you dear. Now be careful….don't leave her side. It's too dangerous…"

Willemijn body jerked again before she collapsed Zoe catching her quickly.

"Willemijn!" Lucy knelt next to the two Zoe's pain began to leave her as did the actress. Opening her eyes the two smile softly.

"OK what is going on?" Lucy asked worried sick, and confused. WIllemijn sat up quickly with a soft groan.

"You alright?" Zoe nodded "Fine, are you?" another nod, but she pulled Zoe into a hug "Get used to the hugs, Luce something not right, Zoe isn't safe here."

"What just happened?"

"Apparently..I'm Zoe's guardian..like in the stories." Luce smiled "I knew it! I knew it so knew!" Willemijn shushed her friend before helping Zoe stand.

"we have to get her someplace safe…Maybe another Elphaba or Glinda would know what to do?" Zoe gave them a look

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we are traveling to the nearest Wicked to us." Zoe raised an eyebrow "And that is….Seriously I've never been here before." The green actress smiled.

"London."

Zoe shrugged not knowing what London was exactly but knowing she never wanted to feel that pain again. The young witch pulled down the shoulder piece of her shirt only to see the strangest marks she'd ever seen, they looked almost like…music notes? Interwined with..vines?

Quickly the girl covered it back, she didn't want Willemijn or Lucy to know….she was actually nervous enough as it was.

What the small trio missed was how dangerous getting to London would be, apparently something did awaken in that moment. The emerald light that shot through the ceiling was seen as far as east and west.

Especially by the Witches of London.

"Louise…" Gina Beck, The Glinda of London grabbed her Elphaba's hand tight "What do you suppose that was?  
Louise Dearman, London's late Glinda, and newest Elphaba sqeezed her friends hand tight, she knew this was the sign…a sign she never thought she would live to see, or even believe.

"Its her…the Spirit…She's come back, and we have to find her before they do."


	11. The Watch

**I'd like to thank theIDIOTwriter and Defying Gravity 67 for helping me with the updates, with them not picking at me constantly I probably would be too busy with everything else in my life. So thanks. **

**Enjoy this next chapter. **

"Peter, I have to tell her…You're getting worse. If there's any chance of connecting to Zola and telling her it's now." Her husband coughed weakly in his bed, the illness had only grown worse, he was paler, the fever worse, his body filled with aches and pains.

"I ..know….I …love you." Lin kissed her husband's forehead knowing good and well there wasn't much time, soon…he would be gone. A single tear fell from her eye.

"Don.t…cry.."

"How can I not? My daughter's lost in another world, I can't get to her, and you…you're…" a weak hand cupped the witch's cheek. Meeting his eyes she knew what he was trying to say. As he had said many times before when it all began and Elphaba discovered his illness. No matter what, he would always be here, Dead or not.

But the thoughts of losing him, the thoughts of never being able to sleep in his arms again. It shattered Lin to her core, after all they had been, after all they had fought, this was one battle they would not win. Even if Lin wanted to believe with all her heart her love would be ok, the illness was too strong, it was slowly killing her husband. He was in misery and there was nothing her magic could do to stop it, the only way was to undo the spell of dark magic, but Peter refused to let anything like his mother appear in this world again.

He would rather die…

"Go, try and connect to Zoe, she may not be happy you will but it is worth the price of telling her about me..She deserve to know." Lin nodded giving her husband a kiss, she did every time just in case it would be their last.

"Oh if you could.." He handed her a small watch, it had engraving on it, Lin couldn't help but smile softly. Her little Zoe had this made for her father when she was only ten years old, she traced the details of a wolf on the front an Oz symbol as the moon, for her father's favorite animal.

"Give this…to her. It's our little…connection." Lin nodded trying to be strong and hold back the tears that threatened to eascape again. "I promise I will. I'll be back as soon as I can." She stopped at the door smiling at her prince, she always did this just in case…..

Forcing herself to close the door she walked to the secret little study she had, there she could completely concentrate on getting to her daughter's dreams. Though it appeared to be easy to her mother, and aunt it was actually very difficult, and needed so much strength to do.

Zoe didn't know what her dreams had in store that night, she merely tried to get some sleep, Willemijn took her to her home, in an effort to try and get sleep. If anything happened then they would leave that night for London. But first it was more important that they did rest.

The young teen fell asleep rather quickly that night, her mind on the songs she had heard for the very first time earlier that night.

"_Zola…Zola baby?"_

_Turning on her heels, Zoe saw her standing in the meadow where her father and her practiced their archery. _

_No…it couldn't be. _

_Stepping forward Zoe didn't want to believe it was her mother, but seeing the markings only made it even more true. She stood there, just staring at her mother, not knowing if she wanted to run or just hug her. Being strong was never an easy task, but Zola managed to keep the mask good and tight on her face. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked plainly wondering when the lectures would start, she couldn't wait to awaken from this nightmare. _

_Lin stepped forward touching her daughter's cheek, Zoe pulling away. _

"_Oh my baby…I'm so glad you're safe." Zoe looked up at her mother shocked "Really? I'm not a disappointment to you? How I ruined your stupid ball? I bet you already sent a letter to papa and now he wants to ground me too. You want to break another bow I made-"_

"_Zoe just listen baby…I have to tell you some-" _

"_Or that I am the worst witch in Oz, how I could never live up to Elphie and grandma's standards. That you're coming to get me right now and you will take my magic away and-"_

"_ZOLA!" With that Zoe's ranting came to an end. Linda placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_I was never disappointed in you, I've always been proud of you… I love you Zoe. You're my little baby girl and there's nothing you can do to change that..I haven't come to argue or yell I came to hug you, to comfort you as a mother should…I've been so worried. I thought I would lose you too…." _

_Zoe did a double take. _

"_Lose me too? What are you talking about mama?" Zoe hadn't realized she had let her guard down, her mother's words were so comforting to all the stress she was under. That's when Zola saw it, the pain in her mother's eyes. It was something she had never seen before, her mother always strong and mighty, magical and right. Oz's perfect leader and witch had tears in her eyes. _

"_It's your papa Zola..he hasn't been on a trip…He's sick. He's very sick…" Zoe backed up not believing it. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Where black magic was banished from Oz so long ago…it is affecting your father. Where he's Zandra's son…it's killing him…Baby he doesn't have much longer." With those words, Zola's mask fell to the floor, her pain and fear no longer hidden. _

"_No..no..papa can't be! you hid it from me!" Zoe tried to swing and punch her mother in the face, the pain in her heart now was too much, her father..her papa, her best friend was dying and she couldn't even be there to hug him…_

_Lin caught her daughter's hurtful swings, her own tears falling. "I did what I could to protect you, all I ever done is to protect you…I love you baby.." Finally Zoe couldn't be strong any longer, she hugged her mother, sobbing at the news of her father. _

"_What if..what if I never get back…If he dies and I'm not there…" Lin took out the watch handing it to her daughter, _

"_He told me to tell you, what he had told me over and over again. No matter what, he's here. He's here with you, in your magic, your heart…his little witch will always be the light of our lives." Zoe nodded closing her eyes tight, clutching the watch, her papa's pocket watch. _

_How could she have been so blind, she didn't pay attention, she was so blinded by her hatred of her mother's actions and her own stuburness that she missed the detail of her sick father. _

"_Its my-" _

"_No, No Zola it isn't your fault. It is no one's fault except mine. I am the one that banished the magic, and it's a price I have to pay by..by loosing someone I can't live without. Zola..he's going to make it till I get you back. I know it…" _

"_But what if you're wrong?" Lin pulled her daughter close. "Then I was wrong…But Zola,I don't want you to see how weak he is, how much pain he is in. It's best that you keep the image of how strong, and happy he was before it…Understood?" For the first time in her teenage life, she agreed with her mother. _

_There was one thing she never wanted to see and that was her father…dead. _

_Lin wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks. Her own pain masked by the fact her daughter was safe from harm. _

"_I'm sorry Zola…I'm so sorry I kept the magic from you, I shouldn't have…But I tried to do what I thought was best…I will explain everything once your home. Ok baby?" Zoe looked at her mother then to the watch in her hand. Pulling it to lay against her heart she nodded. _

"_I love you mama….I love you so much papa…" Lin kissed her daughters forhead. "Be strong baby girl we love you too…Let the music flow, let it guide you." _

Suddenly Zoe shot up in her small bed, looking around she realized she was back in WIllemijn's apartment.

"Oh…mama….papa…" She whispered feeling the tears return to her eyes.

_No it had to have been a horrible dream..it wasn't real. _

Zoe only got her answer when she felt metal against her hand, looking down she saw the silver of her papa's pocket watch. But within that moment instead of ache and pain, she found strength. All this time she was here she wasn't the least bit interested in returning home, but now…It's the only place she wanted to be right now.

Standing up Zoe ran into Willemijn's room, shaking the actress awake. "Zoe? What is it?" Zoe gripped the watch in her hand.

"We need to leave tonight…I want answers, and ..I want to go home."


	12. Strong

**Hey everyone here is another update for you. **

"Lucy, yes it's me. Listen I need you to get over here as quickly as you can." There was a pause before Willemijn began to speak in the phone again.

"I know it's 4 in the morning but this is important." Another pause. "Alright, see you soon." The actress hung up the phone, only to see the young teenager pacing nervously in the living room. Zola still would not say a word to her, all Willemijn knew is that they needed to get on a plane as soon as possible.

That was a good enough reason for the actress, yet her gut was telling her something worse was going on in the young teenager. She was holding something, very tight, very close, almost dearly. Being a performer she noticed how cracked Zoe's emotions were.

Something really happened before she woke up later tonight.

"Zoe." The girl didn't answer she continued to pace obviously deep in thought. Willemijn walked over to Zola and stopped her dead in her tracks, hoping to keep her in one spot for a while. Zoe's eyes looked up at her guardian.

"Get out of my way, we need to get ready and go. What's taking Lucy so long? We need to go now!" Willemijn, taken aback by her actions stood there just a moment to try and not yell at her. Zoe was very rude, and very impatient, it seems she missed the genes of Glinda's politeness apparently.

Finally she was able to speak without being rash.

"Zoe, Lucy is on her way. You need to be patient and calm being this way isn't-"

"I'm perfectly fine! I'm not impatient I just want to make sure I have my weapon. I need my arrows and a bow before we go anywhere. And hopefully soon it will Oz." Before the actress could say a word to the young witch a knock came at the door.

"Thank goodness." The brunette muttered opening the door to reveal Lucy there in her pink fluffy pjs, with blue house shoes.

"Uhh You look great Luce." Willemijn did her best to keep a laugh from escaping her throat. Lucy's eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Well sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter, come on we need to get to a store where I can buy a bow, then we need to get going as soon as possible." Zoe's tone was stern and very harsh, staring at Lucy she shook her head.

"You couldn't have taken any longer…"

"ZOLA!" Zoe turned to face her guardian, well in her mind she wasn't any authority over her. Willemijn grabbed the hand snatching whatever she was holding close to her chest.

"NO! GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Willemijn held it tight "Not until I get an explanation. You're being harsh, cold and cruel. And that is something I will not tolerate with you. You didn't act like this till tonight Zoe, I am your guardian and I want to know what happened earlier." Zoe's face lost color before she turned to look out the window of the apartment.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because..." Willemijn sighed knowing she wouldn't be yelling but it was the only way to get her to be quiet long enough to say a complete sentence.

"Because Zoe, you shouldn't be so cold, if you're trying to hide something you can't keep your emotions locked away. " Zoe shifted uncomfortably. "I have to be strong…Like my mother."

Lucy and Willemijn both walked over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, the brunette handed back the watch to Zoe. She took it so gently, pulling it close to her, both actresses saw something in Zoe's movement. It was something very precious..more precious then maybe her own safety.

"Zoe, being strong doesn't mean you never cry, or you never feel pain, that you never show sympathy or love. It just means you are able to handle it and have a balance in your emotions as well as let other's know when you need time to talk. That's why we are here, You can tell us anything." Willemijn touched the girls raven colored hair brushing it behind her ears.

"Papa….I had a dream…" Willemijn knelt to the teens height. "Its ok what happened?" Zoe took in a breathe she didn't understand how Willemijn was able to make her calm and able to talk so easily but the more she felt the metal of the watch in her fingers the more she wanted to tell someone, and the more the tears wanted to escape her emerald eyes.

"I had a vision…Mama appeared in it…We have a connection, she can come in my dreams and talk to me, or give me something I need…She told me…My papa is sick, very sick..He could.." Willemijn hugged Zoe tight knowing what she was about to say, she could lose her father.

"Shh, you can cry Zoe it's ok." Zoe shook her head pulling away from her guardian. "No, I refuse to cry, not until I see him myself..he could d-…d…he could leave mama, and me. I don't want that…" Willemijn touched her cheek

"Zoe, if he does, he is still with you. I promise we will do everything we can to get you home to him. You have my word." For a moment looking at both women Zoe believed her, she was very sincer and caring. She reminded her of Elphie, now more than ever.

"You are an Elphaba aren't you.." the actress smiled before placing a kiss on Zoe's forehead.

"Yes, and I am proud of it. Now, let's get you to the airport as quickly as we can. I have called a friend and she said she would be waiting at the airport for us." Zoe felt herself nodding

"Thank you..for everything."

"It's my job now isn't it Zoe?" A gentle smile came upon the witch's lips "Yea I suppose so." We a small mutter a bow and arrow appeared in Zoe's hands.

"Just a precaution." Lucy stared at the weapons only for a brief moment. "Zoe you can't take that on a plane," the witch frowned

"What's a plane?"

_Why don't we have planes in Oz? _

"A plane is a way of transportation. We fly to London." Zoe gave them both a odd look "Why can't I just fly there on my broom or by the bubble I can make?" Willemijn sighed this was going to take some getting used to.

"We will explain on our way, just make with the disappearing of the weapons." Zoe sighed causing the weapons to disappear only for her finger to take her neck allowing a gold chain appearing around it. A bow and arrow charm laid again her chest.

"There better? If I tap it again I have my weapons." Lucy smiled "I like this type of magic," Willemijn gave her friend a look.

"No there will be no magic unless we are attacked. Understood?" Zoe groaned "You're just like my mother now."

"What is that a bad thing?" Zoe shrugged "A little." Willemijn grabbed the bags with a grin. "Then it's a good thing."

The ride to the airport and the venture to the plane went by very smoothly, more smoothly then both women expected. Lucy though felt unease, something was off.

"Luce?" Lucy shook her head, her body shivering from the cold air, it was time for Willemijn and Zoe to board their plane.

"Have a good trip ok? Call me when you get there." Willemijn gave her a look "You're not coming?" Luce shook her head "I feel this is something Zoe and you have to handle together." The women hugged each other tightly before they broke apart. At that moment Lucy felt alittle dizzy, something wasn't right, she could feel it now.

"You ok?" Lucy nodded trying not to seem like something was bothering her. Nothing was going to happen, was she crazy? If anything nothing would happen here. Right?

"Yea I'm fine go on hurry." Luce hugged Zoe quickly before handing her a small coin. "It's an Ozian coin, whom ever holds it has a connection to someone with magic, so we can keep in touch while we are there." Luce smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Zoe," Lucy watched the two board their plane, it took off into the bright blue sky normally. Maybe Lucy just felt a little sick, she worried for nothing.

"Lucy Scherer.." a whisper came from behind the actress, spinning on her toes she came face to face with an old friend.

"Oh Hey! What are you doing here?" The figure grabbed Lucy's arms roughly. "Let's just say you know something I need." Lucy screamed feeling the burning in her arms, she felt her whole body on fire. The world quickly became smaller, her body weakening by thesecond.

"Oh poor Lucy, the Glinda of Germany," a small sphere appeared in the figures hand, their eye's looking up at the plane that just took off for London.

"One down, two to go. Watch out Zola, you may have found a way to Willemijn, but not even you can escape your destiny."


	13. London

**Thanks to all the reviews everyone Im sorry its taking so long or me to update. I promise they will be more often.**

Zoe felt her patients thinning down, as the flight continued on, she had never flown this way before, making it all the more irritating to her.

_I should have taken my bubble instead of this huck of metal!_

"Zoe," Zola looked over to her guardian, whom sat beside her staring at her as if she had heard exactly what she thought. The witch shrugged her shoulders in annoyance.

"What?" Willemijn's eyebrow arched.

"I think people would notice a girl flying in a bubble. In this world magic doesn't really exist…I mean people don't think it does at least." Zoe stared at the actress both alittle shocked at what she said, how did she know what she thought? Well, maybe it wasn't that big of a shock. The young witch could easily remember her mother's guardian Megan being about to hear her mother's thoughts as well.

"What do you mean people don't believe in magic? Magic is everywhere is Oz." Willemijn shushed Zoe before she could continue her rant. Although Zoe acted more like Elphaba, her voice was defiantly of the Glinda nature no doubt.

"Don't speak so loud. No people here don't believe it exists, well some do then some don't. It's just how things work around here ok?" Zoe could tell Willemijn wasn't really good explaining things, well some things. One thing was for sure though, her guardian was protective and cautious, maybe even more cautious than her own mother.

_Wait that's alittle too far. _

"Besides, look Zoe." The raven haired girl's eyes found themselves staring out the window to a gorgeous town unlike anything she ever laid eyes on. The city was not emerald nor was it oddly shaped as Oz would be. It was very plain and simple, but also seemed to be filled with oddness, curiosity and plainness. All were things that caught Zoe's attention at any time.

"Wow…this is so cool." Willemijn couldn't help but smile as they landed. She knew could tell that the little witch was stubborn and thick headed but she was also just curious with the world around her.

"Ok, time to get off this metal trap." Zoe shot up in her seat, she wasn't sure if the butterflies in her stomach were due to being in this world, or just getting of this metal trap they called flight travel here. She would never ride this again.

"Now stay close ok?" Zoe couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Willemijn, I'm trying not to sound egotistic but I am the skilled archer with magic abilities."

"You know what I mean Zola. Just because you have magic doesn't mean you can always take care of yourself. " Zoe rolled her eyes at the comment. It wasn't like Willemijn could do magic like she could, but the truth was Zola wasn't the best magic wielder either.

"Willemijn!" The two women turned to see a tall blonde woman smiling brightly at the door.

"Who is that?" Zoe asked staring at the woman, she looked so odd. She was so plain…

"Louise!" Willemijn hugged her good friend tight once she made her way over. Never had she been more relieved to see someone in her life. She had to admit she was frightened at the fact of something happening or attacking Zoe and her on the way here. But thankfully everything went fine.

"It's so good to see you." Louise met her eyes knowingly. Louise was indeed both an Elphaba and a Glinda, maybe she would know something more than the other actress.

"I'm glad you're here too. I was very worried about you both." Louise smiled at the teenager, whom couldn't understand why Louise spoke the way she did. She kinda liked it actually.

"I'm Louise, it's an honor to meet you,.."

"Zola, but you can call me Zoe. Nice to meet you too." They shook hands, only then did Zoe feel the magic in the blonde. Zoe didn't usually sense other's magic. That was usually her mother's thing, but in this world, she could sense it easily. Zoe had to admit in her mind, she felt stronger than she usually felt. Her body wasn't tired, she felt…alive.

The ride into London was to fast for Zoe's liking. She would rather see more of the city before heading into the theater, but sadly she saw the sign before she could even think to ask to see more of the city.

"Here we are." Willemijn smiled stepping out of the car, it had been a while since she had been back to the Victorian theater, but she was more happy to know they reached their destination safely. Or did she speak too soon.

Suddenly there was a hiss, a loud hiss that rang through the air like a knife. Willemijn quickly pushed Zoe behind her even though the young teen touched her necklace bringing her bow to her hand.

"Let go Willemijn." The teen stepped forward. "Alright where are you! I know you're here. You think I'm afraid of some shadow!" A laughter erupted through the air a dark shadow hovering on the ground infront of the witch.

"Oh Zola you are always so brave…or are you?" the shadow hissed with laughter. Zoe pulled her arrow out ready.

"Don't think I won't do it…I will."

"Will you now?" the shadow took the form of a woman, though the face was unreadable the figure of it was the only way you could tell.

"I know I will." Her grip tightened on the bow prepared to fire any given second.

"Even if it meant hurting your guardians dear sweet friend Lucy." That stopped her cold, Willemijn's heart cracked.

"No..No…What have you done with her!?" the shadow merely laughed "No fear dear Willemijn, your friend is well cared for in my little prison, weak..but well cared for. I must say, she is a very strong Glinda."

"LET HER GO!" Zoe readied her bow again, her anger rising to it's boiling point. "Oh Zola, naïve little Zola. All of this can be put to rest. I only want one thing… and that's the spirit."

There was that word again….

"Enough games why do you call me the spirit?" the shadow drew closer. "Because my dear…I want your spirit…" the shadow began to reach out to Zola, her body frozen with fear she didn't even knew she held until a hiss escaped the shadow.

A sword's blade through it's back, before it vanished as if it was smoke. Zola's let out a breathe she never knew she was holding, her emerald's staring at the hero in front of her.

"Don't let it get near you. That thing messes with magic." WIllemijn and Louise both grew soft smiles at the woman in front of them. Both rushing to hug her as she seethed her sword.

"W-who are you." The blonde woman smiled, her hand on the handle of her sword after hugging her friends.

"Zola, it's good to finally meet you. My name is Kerry, Kerry Ellis."


	14. Spirit

**Hey everyone, here is another update for you. I'm still debating to make this into a series or just this one story. Let me know what you think on reviews. **

Zoe could only stare at Kerry, she had heard the name before, but her mind was finding it hard to remember. Her sword stuck out the most to Zola, she had seen it before, only then did she realize Dimitri once showed her a picture of the Witches swords at one point in their many history lessons.

Stepping forward Zola could plainly remember now who she was, it almost making her strong shell crack with homesickness but most of all…anger.

"You're Elphie's guardian…" Kerry's smile grew slowly "Yes I once was. Now I help them by looking out in my own world to make sure nothing happens. And if it does I can alert them." What happened next no one expected, Kerry was knock backward hitting the wall, an arrow's tip held to her throat.

"I want answers! I have had it with this "spirit" crap. No one mirrors, no more your mother must tell you. I want to know, what the hell is going on and why I cant get home!" Zoe didn't feel the tears in her eyes. All she wanted was to get home now…at first she could have cared less but her father…knowing he was in pain only made her drive grow.

"Why does that thing want me?" both Willemijn and Louise stood shocked at Zola's actions but only the dutch actress felt the pain the young witch was experiencing. It was something she would never place on anyone.

Kerry just stared at Zola, her eyes never leaving the young witches.

"I understand your confusion Zola, I know your fear and worry. Believe me..I have been in that position. And you're right, you should know the truth." Zoe didn't pull back her anger was too great.

"Zola..Zoe let go." Willemijn touched the young girl's wrist in comfort, looking away from Kerry, Zoe looked directly at Willemijn. She felt her anger leave her at her kind words.

"Your father wouldn't want you to let your anger get out of control, you're stronger than that.." Slowly ever so slowly Zoe dropped the arrow.

"I'm sorry…" Kerry stood up straight, Zoe allowing Willemijn to hug her, comforting her worried spirit.

"Its ok Zoe, like I said I understand. Come, we will talk in the theatre. It's the only place you're truly safe." Louise and Kerry made their way in first Willemijn leading Zola along.

"I promise, no matter what." Willemijn whispered in Zoe's ear as they walked in. "I will protect you, as your guardian I will do whatever it takes to get you home to your papa."

"Thank you." The actress tightened her embrace on her "Just don't hide yourself behind a mask Zola."

For the first time, Zoe took in the words of someone, thinking it over she never realized she wore a mask, hiding her fears. She just wanted to be strong always, like her mother. But now…seeing her mother the way she was in her dream. She couldn't help but realize she was wrong, she had been wrong. And now it was her turn to make it right, once she was home she would make everything right.

"Gina, good to see you." Kerry gave the actress a hug before Willemijn closed the door behind them in Louise's dressing room.

"Like wise Kerry. It's an honor."

"Kerry..can you tell me. I'm sorry about-" Zoe started to apologize again but Kerry cut her off.

"Zoe, its fine. I promise. Now let's start explaining. I'm sure you're all confused on what is happening around us." They all take a seat nodding silently.

"Yesterday, each theater where Wicked was held, a beam of emerald light shined from their tops. Only actress, actors of the show could see this."

"We did see it." Louise said to confirm it. "Now." Kerry continued "This is a signal to all actress or actors that know of the magic. See, Wicked's magic is strong, when a show on Broadway is created it holds a tiny bit of magic within. Now if it powerful is determined by how much is put into the show. It being Elphaba and Glinda themselves in the show, made it even more powerful. The magic was overflowing, it was becoming the most powerful thing in the world. If someone was to get a hold of this pure magic then they could control whatever they wanted. They could control this world, go into another realm."

"So you mean…there's more realms than just Oz?" Kerry nodded "Yes, but we aren't sure if they are aware of the magic in New York. That's where it happened…That fact was overlooked." Kerry met Zoe's eyes.

"By your mother." Zoe looked shocked "What?"

"The reason why Zola, why this thing wants you so badly is, the magic of Wicked, lives inside you." The room grew cold, Zoe sat there unable to understand.

"The magic is pure, it would latch on to anyone of a pure heart. Your mother visited the Gershwin theater when she was pregnant with you, to talk to an actress, or well a few so they all would be able to keep their secret and the story of the show, how it was created. To keep the magic safe. But what she didn't know was that the magic and spirit of the show would latch onto you, in her womb it became apart of you because you were pure of heart, you were perfect for it…that's why it called you the spirit. You literally are the spirit of the show, without you the show would fall."

Only then did Zoe's body begin to shake. "Did my mother know?"

"Not until after you were born. When she discovered of your powers, she knew she had to protect you. She had banished the dark magic from Oz..but not from this world. As much as it hurt her to do it, she cut off the bridge between Oz and this world. That way you would be safe from harm, Jennifer, Glinda's guardian, Amanda and Lucy, the other guardians erased their memories of Oz in order to make sure no discovered what Linda had done. Idina made me keep mine in order to make sure if anything did happen, I would be here to help you all. Your magic is limitless Zola, you are the most powerful witch in both Oz and this world."

Zoe sat there for a long time silent taking everything in. Everything her mother had done, all the protecting and nagging of her magic…she was doing it because she loved her. What all her mother gave up, what the guardians gave up..all for her.

"What have I done…I was so rude and mean to my mother." Only then did Zoe begin to cry. "I am no witch, I can't be more powerful than mama. I can't do this…" Kerry grabbed Zoe's hand comforting her.

"Yes you can. You have us, and whatever this thing is. We will fight it together. That's what they thing wants you to think. I wanted you away from your mother so you would think you were all alone. It forgot about us, we are your friends Zola, and we will do whatever we can to make sure you get home to your papa understood." Zoe nodded wiping away her tears, trying to compose herself.

"That's not the most important thing now. Things have changed." Zola held her father's pocket watch, oulling out of her small bag.

"He would want me to fight. And that's what Im going to do. Whatever that thing is…I'm going to find out. And I'm going to stop it." Willemijn touched the watch

"No, We are going to stop it. Together." Zoe smiled at Willemijn, when Louise placed her hand over Willemijn's.

"Together." Kerry and Gina both placed their hands in too. "We are going to find Lucy, first though." Zoe thought deeply.

"We have to get the attention of all the actress's that know of me and my family. So they know," even though she felt better about this, Zoe couldn't help but feel this was her fight alone. At one point in this jouney she would be completely alone.

"I will, I'll call my friend Kendra and tell her to alert Marcie, Alli, and Jackie. We can leave tomorrow. Gina I will need you to stay here. Louise must come with us, being both an Elphaba and a Glinda her power's are the strongest right now." Gina nodded in understanding. Kerry quickly began to call Kendra, but she found it odd when the line went dead.

"That's off. Kendra always has her phone on…" Kendra Kassebaum played the role of Glinda when Kerry made her journey over to Braodway. They had become close friends and always stayed in contact.

"Maybe she's asleep, there is a time difference." Kerry though couldn't help but have a bad feelings. She knew something wasn't right.

"No, I don't think so. I'll keep trying in the meantime, Louise I need you to train Willemijn and Zoe quickly. Magic can be a little different here." Louise nodded looking at Zoe.

"So you're an Elphaba and a Glinda." Louise bowed with a grin "The one and only." Zoe could help but think about how much tis women resembled her family. She couldn't help but think how well they could get along. She was just happy her famly was still safe over in Oz, or were they?

Arya held her sword with fiercness and perfection. Training was the only way to get her mind off the situation, it kept her focus. All she could ever think about was Zoe, and how much danger she was in. She couldn't a thing about it.

With a growl she cut the dummy's head clean off.

"That's more like it.." She breathed to her self feeling her aggression leave her. "Strong I see." A whisper filled the room, Arya turned in readied position. She did not recognize the voice, yet no one was in the room.

"Alright who's there?"

"My dear, I am merely here to warn you." A shadow appeared on the wall. "Tell your little aunt's that my war is only beginning, first New York, then Oz. No one can stop me, not even your family. I killed your father just as easily as I am about to deal with all of you." Arya didn't understand only that at the mention of her father she threw her sword at the shadow. It vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Oh oz.." Arya stood there for a moment if that thing killed her father….it was the darkness.

"LINDA! ELPHABA, GLINDA! Its back!"


	15. Help

**Here is another chapter. **

"Lin something is terribly wrong for that thing to appear. You have to do it." Arya pleaded with her cousin, watching her sit there with her sick husband was very heartbreaking to her. The situations came coming at them, the danger only growing with each hour.

"Arya…how could it just come back?" The witch spoke watching Peter sleep so silently. Arya could only see the misery and stress in her cousins eyes. She hardly spoken to anyone, all she did was sit in her study trying to find ways to get to her daughter, or sit in his room with her sick love to make sure he was comfortable.

"I don't know Linny, but all I have to say is…it's growing stronger. And it worries me, none of us could go up against it. Not you, me, mom, Elphie, Glinda, or Dimitri, the guardians are gone. Lucy and Amanda, they are all gone….Unless.-"

"No, I won't uproot their lives for this. We can handle this…we can do this.." Arya stared at Lin for once she doubted her completely.

"How are we going to?"

Finally Lin stood, kissing her husband's forehead before walking out with her cousin. Her eyes looked distant, sadness filling them.

"How is he?" She could tell Lin was trying to be strong that her marks only filled with light at the moment because she was exhausted, the magic within her giving her the energy she needed to go on.

"He's worse…the doctor says..she can't say how long he has.." Arya took her cousins hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry…." Lin could only nod. Her body was filled with physical and emotional exhaustion, she couldn't sleep for fear of visions and nightmares plagueing her thoughts. The thoughts of her loosing the one of other person she couldn't live without…her baby girl.

If she lost her husband, at least she would have a piece of him inside their child. But what she never made it back? Linda thought and thought, the only answer she was getting was to reopen the bridge, everyone she asked had the same answer. But doing so would allow more danger into their world, their home. If Zola made it back with the portal it could take her weeks to find a spell to even attempt to reopen it thanks to this mysterious person wanting her daughter.

_Why had I been so stupid…_

The witch could only blame herself, if she had been more careful with her child then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Linny…it's ok. Everything will be ok." Lin met eyes with her cousin.

"How do you know?" Arya squeezed her cousins hand. "Cause, if I know anyone in this place who would never give up. It's you."

"Thank you…"

"L-Linny." Lin turned to see little Melody, and Rose, Megan's teenaged daughter holding her close.

"Yes?" Rose adjusted little Melody in her arms before the child asked "I miss Zoey when will she be back?"

Lin couldn't help but smile at the little girl's innocents. "Soon dear I promise. Rose why don't you take Melody to the stables?" Rose nodded silently, unlike mother she was rather on the shy side, she never spoke hardly, and very seldom left her comfort in the libaray.

"Be careful now Melody." The little girl smiled "I will mommy. I love you." Arya kissed her daughters head.

"I love you too."

Lin felt her heart sink in sadness, she only wanted her daughter back now more than ever.

"Arya! Lin!" The two women turned to see Glinda running towards them. "I have good news." Lin could only stare thinking nothing good could possibly happen.

"What is it?" Glinda smiled "Kerry had reconnected with Idina! She's with Zola!" Lin's heart actually raised from all the darkness that had plagued her thoughts.

"Are you serious.." Glinda nodded "She's safe and sound for now. Willemijn is with her too, she says everything is going to be ok." Lin hugged her mother smiling for the first time.

"Oh thank oz…Thank oz."

The figure hissed in anger, "Smart woman you are Elphaba Thropp, smart woman. But not smart enough." Holding the orb that held her prison she smiled to herself. She held one Glinda, a powerful one at that. They didn't even know whom she was, or what she was planning.

"Their fools." Lucy Scherer looked through the orb to see the figure, her eyes filled with hate.

"How could you do this!? I'm your friend…they are your friends…Linda trusted you!" The figure chuckled.

"Yea but there's other things more important than trust and that my dear is power. Now why don't you just be a good girl and give me the rest of your little magic." Lucy felt her self grow weaker.

"I won't betray Willemijn…"

"Oh your Elphaba will be just fine once I'm done with her. In fact she will be joining you." Lucy felt her stomach drop.

"You touch her..You touch her and I will-"

"What? You're trapped my dear Lucy who knows maybe once I'm done you will make a great slave. You and every Elphaba and Glinda in the world at my feet."

Lucy shivered in fear, her body growing tired.

"Willemijn…please help me.."


	16. Fade

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this update. **

"Now just level your thoughts Zoe, that's it. You're doing great!" Louise and Willemijn both watched Zoe magically hold a ball of light hovering above them. It seemed with the story the young girl just learned of herself, and her family she appeared to be struggling more with her magic. She could already feel the exhaustion within her arms and legs.

"Just hold it dearie. You have it." Louise coached softly, she saw the exhaustion in her as well. "I don't know.."

"You know you can. Come on." With a grunt Zola managed to turn the light into a bright star, it soared high in the theatre before breaking into snow.

"Wow..that's amazing." WIllemijn said with a smile, she had never seen anything more dazzling.

_Lucy would love this.._

She felt it then, the familiar ache of guilt. It was all her fault, who knows what that terrible thing could be doing to her friend. She should have made her come with them. She should have listened to that little voice in her heart that told her make her come with her.

"Willemijn.." Shaking her head the actress met eyes with Louise. "Lucy is going to be ok. I promise we will get her back soon." Willemijn nodded silently. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not. It's none of our faults. And we can't keep blaming ourselves. It won't help us find her any faster." Zola looked at Louise, she couldn't believe how trained she was, or at least how much she knew even though Willemijn became apart of Wicked before she did.

"I have to ask, Louise how did you know before Willemijn?" Louise smiled softly looking at the witch.

"Well, I guess you could say. Kerry sorta found Rachel and me when we first began rehearsals. Oliver and her came to see us rehearse. She said she could sense the magic in us. Rachel an Elphaba and I..well I guess she didn't know it at the time, and neither did I. But my magic is in both the characters." Zola crossed her arms.

"How is that possible?" Louise shrugged "I don't know…I guess I'm born with it…Maybe one day I will finally know." Zoe raised a brow.

"But doesn't it bothering you not knowing?" the blonde shook her head. "No, maybe I'm just not ready to know yet. Like Willemijn wasn't ready, she had to wait to meet you. Make sense?"

Zoe had never thought of it that way. She thought she needed the answer then and there, her patients were never good at times of stress. But maybe Louise was right, maybe it wasn't her time to know about all the answers yet.

_That is how Dimitri put it with Megan's and his family history. If he had known earlier he would possibly had never been with Megan in the first place…_

"Trust me, you will learn to control things. It comes with practice." Zoe nodded with a thought, Louise was right about one thing. Zola really needed to practice with her patients and anger.

Back up in the main level of the theatre Kerry heard the door to Louise's dressing room being opened.

"Hello? Who's there?" Kerry cautiously walked around the corner her hand on her sword ready to fight. Her body on edge, when her eyes landed on a figure a little too close to her she jumped back ready to fight.

"Who-"

"Whoa Kerry calm down..It's just me." Kerry finally getting a good look at the intruder relaxed.

"Kendra. Kendra Kassebaum, I swear if you ever scare me like that again I might actually strike!" Kerry laughed hugging her friend close.

"What are you doing in London? I tried to call you earlier." Kendra smiled "I was in town, looking at the theaters when I thought I would pay you a visit." Kerry felt herself relax alittle knowing one of her friends were safe.

"Next time answer your phone first. I'm glad you're here. There's someone downstairs I need you to meet." Kendra stopped "Wait..you have your sword….She's here isn't she?" Kerry loved how Kendra caught on to things very quickly.

"Yes, she is. Come on she's down stairs with WIllemijn and Louise. I think Gina is down there too." Kendra couldn't help but smile.

"Great."

Once they reached the bottom floor where the actress's, and young witch were practicing Zola felt an odd feeling in the air.

"Girls." Zoe turned seeing the woman standing next to Kerry. She had long curly blonde locks like her mother, and grandmother, her eyes though a light shade of green, her cheek were round unlike her mother's, but the smile was very similar.

"Who are you?" Staring at the woman Zola felt uneasy, something wasn't right about her.

"Zola, this is Kendra Kassebaum. We performed on Broadway together." The name Zoe knew from earlier but the face, that smile. It made Zoe's stomach turn in knots. Willemijn, Louise and Gina all hugged the strange woman. Zoe though stayed in her place, she didn't want to get near this strange woman.

"It's an honor to meet you Zola, I'm sure your mother is happy at the moment." With those words Zola, froze. She reached up tapping her charm, her bow magically appearing in her hand, the arrow ready in a instant.

"ZOLA! What are you doing?!" Kerry said stepping forward. "Why would this woman say my mother must be happy? I thought she was a friend with my mother. If she was she would know my mother had to be worried sick right now." Kerry and WIllemijn's eyebrows raised turning to Kendra.

The woman's smile grew.

"My, my. Quick wit, clever. Obviously you aren't your mother's daughter." Louise came up pushing Zoe a tad behind her.

"Kendra?" Kerry and Willemijn stepped closer to Kendra, knowing this couldn't be true. Suddenly it happened, the light green eyes turned dark, pitch black mixed with red as if the darkness lived within her.

"I must say Zola you are smart." With a swift hand move Kerry and Willemijn were thrown against the wall hitting each other, causing the other to lose their breathe.

"Kendra you wouldn't!" Kerry breathe trying to gain her breathe. "Oh believe me Kerry." Gina went flying as well hitting the wall rather hard with another move of Kendra's wrist. The actress stepped towards Kerry and Willemijn her hand glowing red.

"I would, this is the new Kendra. A better one." Zoe's heart stopped, time had seemed to stop as well. Zoe shot her arrow towards the evil witch but her arrow was stopped midair.

"Such a sad disappointment you are Zola. I expected more." Zoe screamed as she saw both Willemijn and Kerry be sucked away into an orb.

"NO! WILLEMIJN!" Zoe charged at the woman at chance of getting her hands on the orb.

"So naïve. You have so much to learn." Kendra grabbed a hold of the young girl's throat their eyes meeting.

"I could beat you and the little Halfling as well. But another time, I want a challenge. Until then Zola. Kiss WIllemijn and Kerry good bye." The young girl was thrown away her body ramming into Louise. They collided into the wall, the world going black for both as their friends were taken away. The last thing on Zoe's mind was the sting of WIllemijn's magic fading away.


	17. Unnaturally Green

**Enjoy this update. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of the book Unnaturally green. All goes to Wicked and the amazing Felicia Ricci.  
**

"_Zola, dear. Get up I know you can do this I believe in you." Zola felt her body ache with pain, she wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that her friends, were in danger. With a grown she sat up, seeing she wasn't in the theatre anymore. _

"_Who's there?" she asked startled by the small forest she was in. She was under a large tree, wait…_

"_Grandma's weeping willow." She whispered recognizing the tree instantly. _

"_Do you really have to ask?" Zola turned to see her grandmother standing there with Elphaba. For a moment the young witch thought she was dreaming. She surely had to be, but then again..this was her grandmother and aunt she was talking about. _

"_Grandma..Elphie." Zoe ran to them hugging them, at this point she couldn't help but be alittle weak when it came to them. _

"_Willemijn Kerry…they are-" _

"_Don't worry Zola, everything will work out. You will find your way." Zoe just stared confused. "How? I'm not like my mom, or you. I don't know this world." Glinda kissed her granddaughter's head. _

"_Just let your heart guide you. Louise is there she will help you. We came to tell you something." Glinda looked to her green friend hoping she could explain this. No doubt she could make it less confusing to her granddaughter. _

"_What is it?" Zoe asked, Elphaba placed her hand on Zola's shoulder "I think I figured something out. The portal is closed because whoever this person is-" _

"_Its Kerry's friend, Kendra." This stopped both the witches coldm neither witch would have ever thought of Kendra. _

"_That can't be…Kendra's so nice..and caring." Zoe shrugged "Well a house must have dropped on her head and made her go wicked. Her eyes are red and black.." Just seeing the change in her family's eyes she began to put a piece of the puzzle together. _

"_Didn't. Didn't Megan have that one time? When mama was younger?" Glinda nodded silently. Elphaba began to pace, Zola could tell she thinking, trying to figure out some way. But as she did she could see the dream slowly fading away. _

"_No..Grandma!" Glinda only smiled "I believe in you darling. You can do." _

"Zoe, Zoe wake up." Zoe felt herself groan feeling someone shake her easily. "W-what!?" Zoe opened her eyes to see Gina and Louise sitting beside her.

"Are you ok?" Zoe nodded silently sitting up, she was shocked. Never had anyone been able to interrupt the visons or dreams she had that involved her family. Looking at the two actress she didn't get it.

"Who shook me?"

"I did Zoe, you were mumbling when I woke up." Louise said looking to see if Zoe received any injuries from Kendra's throw. Zoe decided to let go of the question, when Louise helped straighten Zola's raven black hair up.

"I can't believe it. You are Glinda's granddaughter but your hair is just like Elphaba's." Zoe pushed Louise's hand away. "Yea my dad has black hair. Can we not talk about my hair and figure out what we are going to do. That crazy Bitc- Woman took Willemijn and Kerry! She has Lucy too!" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Well, besides the fact you are need to clean your mouth. None of us know Kendra well. Only Kerry worked with her…I've only met her once and never had she acted this way. " Zoe felt her eyes roll.

"Oh yea, she didn't act all red eyed and crazy…." Zoe sighed "Look, I'm trying not to be rude but this is just frustrating. Does anyone near us know Kendra?" Louise shook her head.

"If anything only people in New York would. People like Eden and Julia." Zoe felt her head ache. She had no idea who any of these actress were, and the stress of the visions and the magic wasn't helping.

"Ok, Kendra will expect us to go to New York, that's just obvious. But the thing is she would expect us too to go to this Eden and Julia. We need to go to someone whom she wouldn't expect." Gina shrugged

"Like who?" Zoe felt her eyes close, her mind trying to relax. "Come on, let's go upstairs to my room. I have some tea and some food. We need to think, and I need my tea." All three women made their way to Gina's dressing room.

"Sorry about the mess Zoe I tend to not clean." Zoe shrugged "Hey my rooms worse." Sitting down on Gina's couch Zoe felt something under her.

"What the?" Zoe pulled out a small pink book; a woman's face partially green stared back at her. She felt her magic spark to life as she looked the book over.

"Oh that's Unnaturally Green, it's a behind the scene look at a stand by that performed in a production of it." The young witch read the back curiously there was something about this. Flipping through the pages she saw a name that popped out to her.

"_Kendra Kassebaum, our Glinda, had arrived onstage via mechanical bubble, descending from the fly space to walk and greet the Ozians." _

Zola felt her heart stop, she shut the book looking at the Author's name.

_Felicia Ricci…It's her. That's who I need to meet. _

Zoe just knew it by the way her magic was reacting. But a thought crossed her mind. This woman was never a main actress to Elphaba, but a stand by.

"This woman was in the San Francisco production of Wicked…She worked with Kendra." Zoe found herself saying aloud. Louise and Gina both stared at Zoe unsure of her motives.

"She worked with Kendra, we have to go and see her."

"But Zola, she's a standby. Only Wicked Actress or Actors that play-"

"Just because they don't play the Main characters all the time or at all they are still apart of the show. Do you and Gina do all the technical stuff when you're on stage? No, you need a team to help you. A show isn't just the actor's it's the people behind the scenes that make it too, this includes the standbys."

Louise stared at Zoe, her mind twisting in confusion. "I thought you said you never been to this world?"

"I haven't but that doesn't mean I haven't seen theater in Oz, geez what do you think I live in a world without theater? Please." Zoe shook her head, but smiled looking down at the book.

"We are going to Felicia. I have to meet her, she may be our only hope at getting Willemijn, Lucy and Kerry back." Louise nodded "She's right, we have to do what we can."

"You two go. I'll stay here and man the fort." Gina winked at the girls "Thanks girl. Zola, lets get ready to head to New York, this is going to be a long trip for us." Zola nodded at that moment she couldn't help but think of her father as well. What if it came down to the point she would have to choose between her father or the magic here.

_No, don't think like that. Papa will be ok, just focus on getting your guardian and friends back. _

Little did Zoe know, her father's condition only worsened with each hour. Lin lay beside her love worried sick, his fever was one hundred, nine. He was breathing roughing, she watched the rise and fall of his chest.

"Don't leave..not yet.." Peter's eyes were closed, he could no longer open them. "P-protect…Zola my…love." Lin nodded.

"Always.." Peter forced his eyes to barely open to see his wife's face. Lin placed her hand on his chest, placing a healing spell on him. She could slow down his illness but she couldn't save his life once it claimed him.

"I love you.." Peter smiled weakly being able to breathe more "I love you too." Lin closed her eyes holding her love's hand. In her mind she was praying her baby girl would be here soon, her father could not leave without seeing her.

"She's going to make it love. She will."


	18. Hope

**Sorry for the long wait my fellow readers. Work has been my life through the holidays but anyway enjoy my fellow Ozians. **

**BETA: RawrTheDinoLycan**

The flight between London and New York could not be any longer to the young witch. Staring out the window, all she could think about revolved around her friends being held by this insane Kendra. They could be suffering torture, dying… Just like her father.

Zola remembered all the pain, her breath starting to stutter. She saw her mother sobbing by his bedside, grieving with the knowledge that there was nothing she could do.

"Zoe? Sweetie?" Zola tore her eyes away from the window to stare at the actress sitting beside her. She didn't want to Louise to notice how upset she was, how much this knowledge was affecting her.

"W-what?" Louise let her hand touch the teen's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I know you're in pain, you are worried about your father, Kerry, Lucy, and Willemijn. But worrying yourself to the point you grow sick or depressed, it won't help them at all," Zola stared at the actress, not really sure how to connect to her with this situation.

"Louise, I just-"

"Zola, what happened is not your fault. Every teenager argues with their parents, they make mistakes. Kerry, Willemijn, even I have made mistakes just like you. I don't want you to think you are weak because you make mistakes."

"Thanks…" They passed the rest of the flight in silence. Louise felt terrible for Zoe- She really didn't know what to do for her. All she could do was worry.

_What could Kendra be doing right now? _

Lucy watched in horror as the magic was drained from her friends. They both appeared in the sphere with her, weak and knocked unconscious.

"You are nothing but a terrible bitch!" Kendra could only laugh softly at her bravado.

"Why thank you Lucy. Now why don't you just sleep like your other friends," Lucy glared, her green eyes spiteful. She had to try and do something, but she felt utterly powerless against Kendra.

"Zoe will defeat you,"

Another laugh. "In what universe? She will never stop me, she is weak. Just like her mother, and her mother before her."

Kendra continued to smirk at the former Glinda, hiding her unease. She felt a sting, something telling her to stop, that this wasn't right.

_I have to stop- this is hurting them. _

Or was it?

She couldn't decide. All she knew was that she wanted the power that came with defeating the granddaughter of Glinda the Good.

"Soon, soon I will defeat the great Elphaba herself, her magic will be mine. Just like you weak fools."

Lucy saw the woman's face disappear; nothing left but smoke and weak, unconscious her friends. What else could she do?

At that very moment though, someone was trying to find the group.

Elphaba stared at the grimmerie with bloodshot eyes. She only had one shot at this spell, and it had taken her all night to perfect it.

"Ok, here we go," her chanting echoed through the quiet room, she felt the spark of the magic coursing through her veins. She knew the very person she was trying to contact would be furious at her for using this particular spell. But this was an emergency.

The face appeared in the grimmerie, her features twisted in anger.

"What are you doing?" It was a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry Dear, I did what I could. But I have no choice but to contact you," The woman sighed. "It's ok…" Elphaba reached out, wanting to hug the woman in the book.

"It's Zola. She's there, she's lost. Kerry has been taken captive there's nothing we all can do here. Linda is worried sick, please dear do this for me. Find her…" The woman nodded, her anger slowly vanishing from her features.

"I'll do what I can… I miss you." Elphaba smiled, her little girl still existed in the grown woman that she stared at. It was like a reflection, just not as green.

"I miss you too, be safe, "

The woman nodded "Always."


	19. Welcome to Broadway

**Hello my dear Ozians! Here is another update for you all. Enjoy!**

Arriving in New York seemed so odd to Zola, never had she seen a world so…plain. So boring, she longed to see the bright emerald lights of her city, the beautiful outfits of Ozway. Dimitri never told her of how boring and out of color this world was.

"Why would anyone want to move here?" Louise couldn't help but laugh at the girl's attitude. She was an Elphaba, but a Glinda as well. Like her.

"Some people actually find it beautiful. Just wait, when the lights are on you will see why." Zola rolled her eyes "So how do we find this Felicia Ricci?" The blonde actress was already on her phone, quickly looking at her messages. Zola found this completely odd, she had heard of telephones before but what the hell was twitter?

It was a few minutes before Louise smiled looking back to Zola. "We are meeting her at the Gershwin tonight." The witch could not believe what she was hearing. "Did you just use magic?" the British actress smiled.

"No I just sent her a message telling her I was a fan of her book and would like to meet up since I never really have been to New York before."

"That's…really cool." Zola could never understand how this world's technology works, but she didn't say she hated it. But she still found herself missing home, just before this all she wanted to do was arrive her, see this world. But the more she saw the less she liked of it.

"We are here." The plane landed rather roughly, more than Zoe liked till it finally came to a stop.

"Come on Zola, we have a lot to see and do." Zola stood following Louise quickly, once they were out into the city she felt as if she were in a plainer Emerald City, except the people were more…what's the word she was looking for, pushy, rude, bitches?

No it didn't even come close…

The streets were filled with people dressed in dull black and grey suits, people seemed to not care if they hit you or not. This irritated the young witch to no end.

"Relax Zola almost there." Louise could defiantly see the change in Zoe's body language, she was irritated and uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Zoe stared at Louise, just for a moment before looking away to the large building around them.

"It's different from the Emerald City, most people just…I don't know take it slow, enjoys the things around them…Maybe that sounds odd-"

"No, dear it's actually smart. Come I'm sure once we get in the theatre you will feel more at home than anywhere else in this world." The witch seriously doubted it, yet she felt something. An eerie feeling, as if she was being followed.

"Something's not right..." Turning around she saw no one, no one was following her or staring, yet the tingle under her skin told her otherwise. Someone had to be watching them….

"Zola, Come on let's go." Louise pulled her along Zoe taking moments to turn her head, only to find no one there. This continued for several blocks, the feeling ran up Zola's arm like a snake, it twisting around her shoulder as if it were a warning.

"There it is." Louise led Zola down some stairs. "We are going to take the train, it will be safer."

"Or will it?" a whisper cut through the air, turning Zola saw the station was empty. A song humming through the air.

"You have arrived my dear…My Angel of Music." Louise gripped Zoe's hand, she wasn't experienced like the others, but she could try.

"She yourself!" a figure appeared a mere shadow but some features were able to be seen.

"The people of Broadway have been waiting for you ...Zola." the young witch knew this had to be some kind of trick...someone had to be using magic. Stepping forwards past Louise Zola prepared to fight.

"Mere shadows? What are you? The Phantom of the Opera…" Zola's voice trailed seeing the feature of a mask …a white make. No... It couldn't be. Louise quickly pulled Zola back.

"Run now!" Zola stared for a moment the shadow coming at them quickly "Our Angel of Music…" Zola ran out of the station Louise right beside her. That's when Louise saw it, Times Square…It wasn't far.

"Run; Run as fast as you can." Louise said but that stopped Zola. "No, I'm not a coward." Turning Zola saw the shadow of the Phantom coming closer.

"You think, I'm afraid of your tricks. Never."

"Zola!" Louise yelled as the young witch brought her magic to her hands. The shadow was almost to Zoe when she let out light, an emerald light shooting towards the shadow. The dark shadow burst into dust vanishing with the wind.

"What a brave child." Zola turned to see another shadow on a lap post; it looked different from the other. More…feline.

"Oh god…" Louise grabbed Zola's hand "Now will you run." Louise whispered, she recognized the shadow. She had seen it before.

"Macavity…" Louise whispered how this was possible. She was the one to be pulled along, Zola running leading her away. Her eyes saw behind them, the shadow was following them.

"Where do we go now?" Louise looked in front of her, "Left!" her sense of direction wasn't the best but Zola listened, that's when she saw it. The Gershwin…so close.

"Come Zola, we are dying to meet you. The spirit of Wicked." Looking back she saw another shadow beside the feline, a woman, this one though she could make out clearly. A dark smirk graced her face,

"The Mad Hatter…" Louise whispered, she was obviously in shock. "Yes, we have come to meet the spirit."

"You will meet no spirit today." Zola managed to choke out before retreating towards the theatre. The shadow's chased after them; Louise then saw another shadow on the wall, a lion…a scar on its eyes.

_No...This isn't happening. _

Zola forced the door open to the theatre both women barely getting in as the doors closed the shadows vanishing as they hit the door. Zola blinked a few times, seeing the people walking on the streets as if nothing ever happened.

"What was…What was that?" Zola muttered "That…is what happens when a spirit is in our world." Turning Zola met eyes with a red headed woman; her eyes gleamed at her with knowledge. The eyes were so familiar to Zola, that she could never mistake them for anything but her Aunt Elphaba's.

"No…" Zola began to step forward but Louise stood between the two "Who are you?" The British actress stood tall and protective.

"I'm known as many things both here and in Oz. But Zola can call me by the name my mother gave me when I was born. "The redhead smiled at Zola.

"Talley…You're Talley." Talley nodded only once, "I am." Zola just eyed her, not sure how to react. A hug or a slap in the face, she felt anger towards Talley for leaving them and allowing Elphaba to be so sad at times.

"Why are you here?" bitterness instead was the tone Zoe's spoke, not surprising Talley at all.

"I'm here to protect you, and help you."

"I can take care of myself." Zoe pushed past Talley "Oh, sure that's why Willemijn and her friends are still with you right?" That stopped the witch cold, her lips tightened together in frustration.

"You don't und-"

"Do I? Oh believe me Zola; I understand more than you ever know. And you have a lot to learn." Zola glared turning to her. "You abandoned your family..."

"I did what was right, for my mother and my family. If I had stayed, where would I be? My magic is dark…where would I be Zola?" Zola's lip quivered realizing it.

"You would be…dying like papa…" Talley's expression softened, her hand touching Zola's shoulder. Her magic tingled.

"You're in pain." Talley knelt slipping the top of Zoe's shirt off her shoulder to reveal, emerald vines; twirls of lace stretching from her should down her right arm.

"Come, you need to sit down. Your markings are appearing. That's why the shadows know who you are." Louise and Zola followed Talley into the dressing room.

"Where is everyone?" Louise asked. "Its five hours before show time." Louise nodded; she felt very stupid for asking the question but just ignored it. Talley sat Zoe down on a couch and looked over the markings.

"Did you know?" Talley met Zola's eyes for a moment. "No, I didn't know it would hurt your father or me before I left. ...I left for another reason as well."

"What?' Talley smiled softly "That you will learn soon enough. You are an archer right?" Zola nodded confusion filling her features.

"When you shoot, you use your right arm to hold the arrow back. That's why your markings are here, you use magic when you shoot your arrows. That I believe you created all your own." Louise smiled softly at Talley; she was a very wise woman, just like her mother.

The daughter of Elphaba, silently looked over Zola's markings, seeing little details here and there, it only made her sigh. Zola stared at the red head meeting her eyes.

"What?"

"The magic is coming to life in you; Wicked is the most magical show in New York, it seems the Spirit is awakening the darker parts of Broadway as well…" Zoe put the pieces together, the shadows…they were real. Real characters of Broadway's shows, and they were all coming after her.


	20. The Fall

**Hello my fellow Ozians, here is another update for you enjoy!**

Zola could only register so much in her mind at that moment; it all though seemed so much to take in. How could these characters be coming to life…all by her doing? None of it made sense to the small witch. If anything it made her even more nervous, angry even.

"This isn't happening..."

"It is Zola, whether you like it or not, we have to do something to get them back where they belong." Zola looked to the red head not fully understanding her, or the situation.

"How did this happen? I thought my powers only involved Wicked? Isn't that the point? I am from Oz, not this place, or any other." Tally stood tall not looking at Zoe as she walked over to the small table in front of the dressing room mirror, her fingers trailed over the brushes and make up.

"Your magic is the Spirit of Wicked yes, but do you think Phantom of the Opera, Rent, or Les Mis can match the magic of Wicked?" Zola just stared

"Well they have been on Broadway longer the-"

"That doesn't matter; those three shows have one thing in common. They are based in reality. This world's reality. Yes magic is strong here, but not as strong as other realms. When Wicked was created here, the magic in it grew, the fact that my mother and your grandmother were both in this show, it filled it with such a strong magic, and it's unlike anything on Broadway."

Louise bit her lip just imagining how powerful this magic was, she could not believe it lived inside the granddaughter of Glinda the Good, but it did.

"Talley, but those shadows were from other shows too; The Lion King, Cats, Wonderland…and they were all villains." Talley nodded staring at herself in the mirror as if she were deep in thought.

"I am aware; all those shows also have their own reality. Just like Oz does, but they don't hold magic as strong. Let me ask you something Louise, do you think Oz is just a part of Wicked?" The blonde didn't get what the red head was getting at. After a moment she merely shook her head.

"No, I don't." Talley smiled softly "You're right, what about the Wizard of Oz movie, the books, as many movies were based on the stories of Oz?" Louise's eyes widened at the answer.

"You mean…" The red head nodded "Yes, those became a part of the magic too. Most don't know that. I have my mother to thank for that. She was the one to answer all these questions." Zola thought for a moment.

"That's why they came after us…" both Talley and Louise looked to Zola, "What?" The young witch stood looking at both women.

"Those shadows. They came after Louise and me, because they think if they can get my magic, they will be the most powerful." Talley nodded.

"There are many realms that would do anything to get a hold of Oz's power." Zola stared for a moment before turning for the door.

"Thanks for the history lesson, but we are meeting someone. I have my friends to save." With a wave though of Talley's hand the door locked; Zola attempted to turn the door knob.

"Zola, this isn't a history lesson. This is for you to understand what you are up against. These things are strong; they aren't something to mess with. Along with Kendra, she is stronger than I thought." Zola turned to face Talley, something made her think of Elphie.

"Is it really what you thought? Or what your mother thought?" Talley sighed not saying another word. For a few moments as if she was trying to control her anger. Finally she looked back to Zola.

"Let me show you something." Talley pulled out something, wrapped in an old brown cloth. "This is from my mother; she gave it to me when I left. To one day give to you…" Talley stepped forward placing it in Zola's hands. The teen unwrapped the object, to see a book, intricacy designs, cascaded down its spine and the sides of the black as night cover in emerald wonder. In a circle in the center lay the Wicked's logo. Zola's saw the broom wrapped in vines on one side, the wand on the other, yet it only confused her.

"It's a book of Wicked, written by that author Elphaba met. So what?"

"This isn't just any copy of the book. It's enchanted, open it." Zola did carefully to see a map of Oz glowing at her with light.

"Ask it to show you anything you want in Oz." The teen's heart stopped staring at the book; Talley couldn't be telling the truth. She could. She could anything she desired.

"I..." Taking a chance Zola sighed. "Show me my mother and father please…" with a glow the pages turned quickly, once they stopped Zola thought she was seeing things. In the pages of the book lay her father in his bed, her mother holding his hand. Zola could faintly make out the tear on her mother's cheek.

"Papa…" She jumped at the contact of a hand on her shoulder, "Zola, he's going to be ok." The raven haired girl looked to see Louise trying to smile comfortingly at the teen. She shook her head shutting the book.

"We have to find Felicia. We can't waste any more time." Zola dropped the book not daring to look back; she couldn't find it in herself to. This time the door opened when she turned the knob.

"I'm sorry Talley." Louise apologized picking up the book to see the picture had vanished.

"Don't Louise; she is having a hard time. Stay with her; never let her out of your sight. I'll see you all tonight."

"Really?" Talley smiled softly "Where else will you two stay? Meet me at the Plaza Hotel tonight after you speak with this Felicia." Louise shrugged she had not thought much of it.

Zola bit her lip in anger before running right into someone "Oh Sorry." Zola said staring at a brunette with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. I'm Jackie Burns, I haven't seen you before."

_Jackie...isn't that one of the names Kerry mentioned before? _

"I'm Zoe. Sorry I was just leaving." Jackie grabbed the girl's arm seeing the markings, but released it quickly with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Zoe. Maybe I will see you again." Zola nodded before taking off, not saying another word to Jackie.

"Jackie." The actress turned to see Louise smiling softly at her "Louse! Oh thank goodness it's you." She hugged her friend.

"I was worried when I heard from Gina… "Louise hugged her tight "I know, I'm sorry to worry you." Jackie turned to look from where Zola had left.

"It's her isn't it? She looks. Looks so much like..."

"I know, yes she is. Sorry, she's a little overwhelmed." Jackie nodded "I understand everything ok?" Louise nodded

"Hopefully everything goes normal tonight with Felicia."

Later that night Louise found herself sitting with Felicia Ricci in the third row of the Gershwin theatre; the blonde looked at Zola whom sat beside Felicia.

"Thanks for inviting me Louise; it's such an honor to meet you." The Britain smiled "Think nothing of it Felicia, I loved your book. Besides us Wicked girls need to stick together right?" Felicia nodded with a nervous smile.

She had not believed the message she had received from The Louise Dearman earlier this morning, but after reading it five or six times then deciding what she would say in the message she realized it was real. Still, her mind was still having a bit of trouble wrapping around the fact she was asked to see the show with Louise.

Though…something did seem off to Felicia, something in the air was tense. She had to be dreaming, or imagining things.

As the show began, the feeling refused to leave Felicia; she kept staring at the girl sitting to the left of her. The girl seemed to be sad, very sad, and alone. She had not seen anyone speak to the girl; she couldn't be alone in New York by herself? Could she?

"Louise?" by the beginning of Defying Gravity Felicia could not take it anymore. She had to ask Louise, Felicia whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Do you think this girl is all by herself?" Louise kept her eyes on the stage. "Maybe, why?" Louise whispered back.

"I just, she looks so sad. I don't know it bothers me." Louise shrugged "Don't worry Felicia-"

Louise stopped to see Jackie beginning to fly in the lift, singing at the top of her lungs. At that moment Felicia felt the feeling grow, something wasn't right.

She was right...

"As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to- to…NO! S-stop! Stop help!" Zola's heart dropped as she saw the clasp around Jackie's waist unhook, the lift swaying.

"JACKIE!" Chandra yelled in fear, as her friend fell from the lift. Screams echoed through the theatre. Felicia and Louise both stood in fear, just as Jackie was about to crash on the stage floor the lights went out, and darkness filled the room.


	21. Crazy

**Here we go Dearies another update. **

Jackie had no idea what happened as she fell, I saw the stage floor rushing at her; she was ready for the pain. But it never came, she felt as if time had stopped.

"Jackie?" She heard a slight whisper, it was very gentle and cautious. Opening her eyes the green girl saw a little glow of emerald eyes, she felt herself relax then.

"Zola? Thank..oz." Zoe calmed helped Jackie to stand up, the young teen though had no idea what had come over her as she saw Jackie fall. At that moment her magic just sparked, stopping Jackie just before she could fall. The lights went off, surrounding the theatre in darkness; the teen felt herself appear on the stage form her seat, just in time.

"Y-your welcome." Zola could feel the fear in what she did creep into her voice. Jackie hugged the teen quickly before the lights flicked back to life. The curtain had closed, the audience buzzed with worry.

"Jackie!" Chandra ran to her friend hugging her tight "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Chandra, Just fine. Thanks to Zoe here. She caught me." Chandra smiled at the unfamiliar face.

"Oh thank you so much, we're in the front row?" Zoe just nodded, she really didn't understand what she just did. Aparently no one did, sitting back in their seats Louise felt her head spinning. They had been told that Jackie was ok, and that she would be flying again soon. Yet Louise felt that this wasn't the end of anything.

Yes, Zola was safe, but Kendra had found her way around the spell of protecting the young witch. Yes, she was safe in the theatre; she couldn't be touch. That did not mean the actors, the crew, were safe. She could hurt them all if it meant hurting Zola.

"Louise you ok?" Felicia asked, her friend had not said a word sense Jackie fell. She would probably be the same way if she were still in the show. Not another word was said throughout the rest of the show.

"Come on Felicia, I want to show you something." Louise lead her backstage to Jackie's dressing room, where the teenage girl was sitting beside her.

"Jackie, this is my friend Felicia." Jackie stood shaking her hand "Hello Felic-"

"What's going on? I thought you said you did not know who she was." Louise shook her head. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable Felicia. But there is something I- We need to tell you." Felicia backed up slowly

"What?" She watched the teen stand up and hold out her hand "Felicia Ricci, My name is Zola, Zola Upland. I am the granddaughter of Glinda the Good." Felicia felt her heart drop.

"A-are you.." She looked at Jackie then to Louise. "Oh no, you don't believe in that stupid legend that Eden told everyone do you?" Louise nodded.

"She is the granddaughter of Glinda the Good Felicia, we need your help." Felica shook her head.

"Are you all crazy?" Zola felt her temper flare a bit. "Crazy? No, I am Glinda's granddaughter. There is a woman named Kendra Kassebaum, she has kidnapped my friend, Willemijn, Lucy and Kerry!" Felicia shook her head.

"You are crazy. This doesn't make sense, I thought Eden was even crazy when she told me that stupid story over lunch." She whispered stepping towards the door, it only fed Zola's anger.

"Are you kidding me! I am not lying! I never lie! My father is dying and this witch has stolen my friends! Does this look like I am?!" Zola pulled her shirt down to reveal her shoulder that was covered in marking.

She watched the standby's face grow pale.

"No, it's not true. I don't believe you!" Felicia opened the door running out of the theatre. Zola gritted her teeth.  
"I knew it…" Both Jackie and Louise looked at the witch saddened. "Zoe…"

"No, I knew it. She isn't going to help us. She thinks we are crazy…This is never going to work my father is going to die." Jackie hugged the teen silently, she didn't know what she could do, neither could Louise.

"Why didn't she believe me?"

"Because you came on too strong Zola." The young witch looked up to see Talley standing in the door way.

"She won't believe you because her mind is in this reality. It is going to take time for her to realize the truth. Many people in this world would think the same thing." Zola just looked away from the witch.

"Yea, like you're the wisest being here." Talley tried to hold in her temper, this witch was more like her mother than she was. She couldn't believe she was Glinda's granddaughter.

_She will learn in time, be patient with her dear. Be a guide for her. _

Her mother's words echoed in her mind, Talley tried to listen. There was one place she could show to Zola to make her understand.

A place no one knew existed but her, and her mother.

"Come Zoe, I want to show you something."

"No-"

"Do you want to save your friends or not?" Zola sighed standing up to follow Talley. "How can I trust you?"

"You trust Elphaba right?" Zoe nodded feeling the home sickness return to her. "Yea I do." Talley smiled softly

"Think of me as a part of her. Alright?" the teen nodded before Talley disappeared from the theatre with her. Where they were going no actress could ever go.


	22. The Outer Zone

**Here's you all an update **

"I mean Libby it's the craziest thing I have heard!" Felicia sat at the nearby Starbucks with her stage wife and best friend Libby Servais. The woman, was the Glinda standby when the opposite woman was once an Elphaba standby.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Libby sat up properly trying to get all this taken in.

"Louise Dearman, The Louise Dearman invited you to see the show with you, Jackie Burns almost fell from the lift, and after that they told you that some girl was the granddaughter of Glinda the Good? And that they need your help because other actresses have been taken away by Kendra Kassebaum!"

It sounded even more insane once Libby replied it back. Felicia sighed in frustration, she felt anger towards them all, they had to be lying, and they were crazy.

"Yea, I know its nuts." Libby stared at her best friend, "I remember when Eden told the story of Elphaba and Glinda being real. It was before you came into the company." Felicia shook her head

"Don't tell me you believe this too?" Libby shrugged "I don't, but it would be nice to. Maybe there are some things I wish could be true."

"So, what are you saying?" Her standby wife giggled "its sound insane yes, but it is something…very interesting to think about. I mean the story is very interesting." Felicia slammed her hands on the table.

"Libby, they sound insane. Why would they do this?" Libby shrugged. "I can't answer that Felicia only they could."

The young writer sat there silent for a few minutes, she still could not believe what Louise had told her, but why would they lie to her about it?

_Because they are crazy! How could I even believe any of this. Libby is just Libby she's a child at heart. She would believe it if she had enough…_

"Proof…" Libby looked up from her coffee.

"What is it?" Felicia stood up grabbing her bag. "Proof, they can't show me anything that makes this true. So it isn't true at all." Libby shook her head

"Don't worry about then, I'm sure they just were tired from the trip and Jackie was still shaken from the fall. I would be if it happened."

Felicia nodded to herself

_Yea that had to be it…that had to be. _

"Well, I have to be at an audition soon, so just text me when you can." Felicia hugged her friend one last time before walking back towards her apartment ; her mind though wouldn't think about anything else than that girl, Zol- whatever her name was.

It was too odd for her to even remember.

_Well Ozian's do have odd na-What am I even saying. I just need to forget about all of this and stay away from the Gershwin for a while. That should be easy. _

Felicia didn't know how easier said than done, this was going to be.

"Where are we going?" Zola asked as both witches appeared in a deep forest, though she felt safe with Talley she readied her bow and arrows; her magic allowing her quiver to appear on her shoulder, bow in hand.

"Don't worry, you won't need those. Yet." Talley said calmly walking towards a hill. "Wait what do you mean yet?" Zola quickly followed the redhead, her mind turning with questions. The red head though stayed silent making her way up what Zola thought was a hill but actually was a mountain side.

"Talley? Oh now we are going to play the Elphaba silent game? Fine then, but don't expect me to listen to you when you "Oh Wise woman" try to help me understand thi-" Zola stopped as she came to stand beside Talley on the top of the mountain side. What she saw, was something she thought she was imagining.

Her bright emerald gems saw New York City. Cut off by what seemed by a magic wall, invisible to the naked eye, on the other side of the valley. Lay her home of Oz. She would recognize the swamps of the Qualding country anywhere. But what lay in the center of this valley stopped her heart and her body trembled.

A bride, a single, giant emerald bridge, broken right down the center, its exterior very broken, very old; it wasn't that though that made the little flame of anger grow in her heart. There on the broken edge of New York's half stand Kendra herself; before the young witch could ready to aim at the evil woman a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't. If you do she will hurt them." Zola looked at Talley in confusion before following Talley's gaze to see them…Kerry, Willemijn and Lucy all dirty, bruised, and weak. They wore rags as they tried to work on the broken pieces of the bridge.

"What has she done..What is this place?" The daughter of Elphaba sighed stepping forward to look down at the young teen.

"This place is called Outer Zone, it does not really have a name, it is the realm that holds the bridge between our worlds."

"Then why do you call it the Outer Zone?" Talley sighed again "That's what the people that live here call it. You see when some people back in New York's world make a story related to Wicked or the original story of the Wizard of Oz, they end up here. They are not a part of Oz, but in between; characters that do exist but only in this realm. If that truly makes any sense." Zola nodded starting to get it.

"How many live here?" Talley shrugged "A good amount, but they don't usually like Ozian's or New Yorkers. They would give anything to have a shot at your grandmother, and my mother. Because they are filled with jealously towards them." The red head looked back towards the bridge, the pieces falling in place to the witch standing beside her.

"This is the bridge that my mother destroyed, protecting me." Zola only got a nod before Talley continued.

"If Kendra succeeds in what she trying to do….The more Elphaba's and Glinda's she captures the more magic she gains to rebuild the bridge." Zola prepared her bow.

"I'm going to end this now."

"No, if you do you won't be able to save Kerry or any of them. Their magic is in Kendra. Killing her would almost kill them too." Zola sighed in frustration.

"Why did you bring me here then! I am not wise like you!" Talley smiled softly

"I brought you here for one reason. Come." Zola followed Talley back down the mountain side.

"In New York I can't use my magic, here I am free to and control it…" She turned to face Zola.

"You see what Kendra is doing to your friends, I want you to use that is drive. That is what is missing form you magic. Without that drive, without that light in your eye you can never return to Oz or stop Kendra." Zola gritted her teeth.

"And how do I do that?" She hated not knowing anything. Talley pulled out the book she had given Zoe to see her father, placing it on the ground the vines, wand and broom lifted from the book coming to life right before their eyes.

"You must decide who you are. You are Glinda's granddaughter yes, but You are also the spirit of Wicked, you have a choice. And the choice must be made before you can learn to control your magic." Zola shook her head

"This is stupid I know who I am!" Talley raised an eye brow "Do you really? Where does your magic lie?"

Zola prepared to answer but nothing came, she stared at the broom and the wand realizing in that moment, she really had no idea who she was. Everyone else knew..her mother, her grandmother, Louise, Jackie, Willemijn, Gina…they all knew. But her…she never gave much thought. Now one question stopped her from fighting this evil witch.

_Who am I… _


	23. Potion

**B Hello Ozians, here is another update for you. **

Zola stood there staring at the broom and the wand floating in front of her, the question in her mind unanswered.

_Who are you? An Elphaba or a Glinda? _

The question raced through her mind over and over, though the more she asked herself the more confused she become. Her frustration only grew more as she stared, she didn't understand. Louise was both an Elphaba and a Glinda, why couldn't she just be both.

"This is nuts." Tally sighed eyeing the teen "No it isn't, if you want to get to your father, and save this place…you must choose. The spirit can not be both, she is of Glinda's magic, or of Elphaba's, having both is too much power for the spirit."

"Then why is Louise both?" The red head came forward. "Louise is both because she has the personality of Elphaba, but the magic of Glinda. It isn't that she has the magic of both, but only a piece of Elphaba inside her." Zola began to pace as her thoughts raced.

"Everyone thinks she is more powerful…." Her heart stopped "Kendra is going to go after Louise next!" The red head stared out to the bridge.

"It seems this choice will have to wait. Kendra is leaving"

"Then let's go before someone else is working for that slut." Talley sighed grabbing Zola's wrist roughly, her face was very close to the teens. Their eyes met neither looking away.

"I'm not afraid of you Red." Talley smirked softly "You just don't get it. You have so much to learn little one. You act like the only thing that matters is getting back home. Well guess what if that fire doesn't spark inside of you. Anyone you care about will be taken from you. I clearly see you aren't seeing the full picture." Zola pulled her wrist away

" I don't care what you say! I can take care of Kendra without choosing. I just want to go home." Talley shook her head with a laugh.

"And yet before all you wanted to do was get over here? Why is that?" Zola bit her lip in anger till she tasted blood, another question she couldn't answer.

"It shouldn't matter to you. Let's just go so that bitch doesn't have another slave." Talley shook her head, this girl had so much ignorance, yet she saw what little wisdom was underneath it all. It was covered by something. Something that clearly hurt the teen before she came here; the red head knew if Kendra ever discovered the weak spot in her, both worlds would be doomed.

"Little Galinda, you have so much to learn, Where is the Glinda inside you?" She muttered under her breathe.

"I need to stop this." Felicia muttered looking down at her phone, as the train moved through the tunnel taking her to Times Square. The actress had been watching nothing but Wicked videos since the crazy night with Louise and that little girl. She kept watching, searching, looking for any detail that gave proof to their story.

"I just need to stop this. This is ridiculous." She said placing her phone in her bag as the train came to a stop. The brunette stood preparing to leave the train as quickly as she could, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"My My, you are a different one." Felicia turned to face a ghostly looking woman, her hair was curly to her mid back, and her eyes were sinister, that sent shivers up Felicia' s spine.

"e-Excuse me?"

_Just keep walking Fel, it's just one of those weird people in the city you just ignore. _

"You aren't like all the other ones. The other's believe so easily." Felicia froze in fear of the woman's words. No she couldn't be talking about her. Quickly Felica began to take quicker steps, trying to get away from the woman. But her hopes of losing the woman were quickly vanishing.

"You think walking away will work?"

Felicia began to run up the stairs and into the crowds; that would lose this crazy woman. The brunette did not want to know why this woman was saying these things, though in the back in her mind she knew the very answer. She wouldn't admit it, even to herself.

She ran into the nearest store in order to catch her breath, just as she thought she was safe, a cold hand latched on to her throat, throwing her against the wall. She gasped trying to get her breath.

"My you are weak." Felicia met eyes with the ghost like woman, her eyes drilled into hers. She noticed she was in a new outfit, a hat graced her head, and her outfit red and navy with navy leather boots.

"W-who…" Felicia gasped for breathe not understanding what was happening. The woman laughed as her other hand traced Felicia's cheek.

"I my dear, am the Mad Hatter, and soon my strength will be tenfold. There's nothing your little spriti can do. " Felicia's eyes widened "That's right dear. They weren't lying and just because you are not as strong as the others. I will be merciful and release you. Just tell little Zola that she has no chance. This world will be Ours." Felicia was thrown to the ground gasping for air as the woman vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh my god…" Felicia breathed taking off as fast as she could towards the Gershwin, her mind racing, not believing what her eyes just saw. That woman…was from …was the…They weren't lying.

Bursting through the doors of the theatre Felicia ran towards Jackie's dressing room, to find both Jackie and Louise sitting there patiently. When their eyes landed on the terrified Felicia they both immedaitly stood.

"You weren't lying…T-the…M-Mad H-hatter just attacked me. No one saw it! T-tell me everything." Louise came forward and lead Felicia the couch to sit.

"It's ok Felicia, we will but right now you need to calm down." Felicia nodded taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Louise smiled softly at her then to Jackie. With that the two Elphaba's began to tell Felicia the entire story.

"I can't believe it." The green witch smiled at her discovery. Finally after two days of no sleep or rest she had it. The one spell she was looking for. She took off towards the dining room where everyone was sitting down for dinner.

"I have it!" She yelled bursting through the door to see Linda, Glinda, Norbert, Fiyero, Arya, and Megan all staring at her confused.

"Fae what are you talking about?" She smiled tiredly "I have it Yero, after working on some potions I have one that can take one person over to New York." Linda shot up in her chair, her face paling quickly.

"Elphaba, I have to go!" Elphie held up her hand to stop the ruler of Oz. "Lin, as much as I know you should, as much as I want you to, this potion only works for me. I created it, I couldn't change it to work for anyone." The green witch sighed. "Our only opinion is tomorrow morning I leave for New York and find Zola." Fiyero walked over taking his wife in his arms

"You did so good Fae I am so proud of you." Lin walked up and hugged Elphaba as well.

"Thank you Elphie..thank you." The green witch smiled but deep inside her, she was lying. Anyone could use the potion, but she wanted to go the most. No matter how much Lin loved her daughter Elphaba knew deep down she loved Zola just as much. When her mother wasn't around…Elphaba was there. And Elphaba knew it was better that she went, she had to face her own daughter some time as well.


	24. Drive

**Hello my fellow readers, here is an update for all of you. **

"So…it was true. All the stories, everything Eden had said. Here I thought she was nuts.." Felicia sat beside Louise, the blond holding her hand understanding how hard it was to take it all in being there once two years ago. The young actress could not even believe it, all those terrible things she had called Eden when she heard the story. Well she didn't say them to anyone but she had thought it for an hour at least before she just forgot about it and just enjoyed being in the show itself.

"It's ok you know. We thought they were crazy too, that is until we had Elphaba standing in front of us, green and all." Felicia's eyes widened.

"She…Wow that must have been crazy; and you guys didn't faint at all?" Louise bit her lip "Well, Rachel did other than that I don't think anyone else has." Felicia couldn't help but laugh a little.

"This is just, beyond my wildest dream. It just…its-"

"Impossible? Well no Felicia, I can assure you it's all too real." Felica felt a tickle go up in her spine, they all turned to see Kendra standing in their doorway. Her eyes gleamed sinisterly at the actress's.

"How did _you _get in here?" Jackie said sternly, pushing Felicia back behind her protectively.

"Well dears, you are forgetting I am a Glinda myself." The current Elphaba of the great white way shook her head.

"No, you will never be a Glinda after what you have done." Kendra merely smirks at them all. "Oh I am, and nothing you do or say could change that Jackie." The sinister eyes met the Elphaba's brown,

"I must say Jackie, you are known as the tough skin Elphaba; but I'm afraid I need magic, and that little author right there has just what I seek." Felicia's whole body felt it was going to give out when she saw how Kendra looked. She couldn't be the same Kendra, the one she knew was kind and sweet; she was passionate about what she did and always loved that show.

"Kendra, what happened to you?" the question escaped Felicia's lips before she could stop herself. The traitor Glinda took a step forward causing Jackie to grab Felicia's hand pushing her between the two.

"What happened Felicia? I saw what magic could do for me. Once I saw who Idina and Kristin really were I couldn't resist how much power this place really held. They don't deserve to be who they are. Especially that reech of a daughter Glinda has, none of them understand what they could do to this world, or to Oz. " Felicia shook her head not believing the words.

"You aren't Kendra…You couldn't be. You can't be taking the Elphaba's Eden is your dear friend."

"Really dear? Why don't you just ask her yourself?" she dropped a crystal ball between them a light filled the space, the picture illuminating between the actress's made Jackie freeze.

"No…No Chandra!" There along with Willemijn, Kerry, and Lucy lay Chandra and Eden. Both weak and pale; the other's tried to help them give them any strength but it was useless.

"Chandra…" Jackie's heart was ripped, it was as if her best friend had just died…Louise grabbed Jackie's arm.

"You Bitch!" Kendra could only laugh "Oh please Jackie dear don't worr-" Jackie nor other's knew what happened when Kendra flew to the side and hit the wall. Only when they saw the glowing eyes did they know.

"Zoe.." the young witch was ready to strike Kendra when she saw the people in the crystal. One of them made her stop

"Willemijn…." The actresses moved her head as if she heard her. "Zola!?" Zola ran to the crystal trying to break it, they had to be release.

"I'll get you out I promise!" But the force that pushed her back, "Sorry dear but you won't be getting near them anytime soon." Zola stood gritting her teeth, she had almost forgotten about her guardian, why she was fighting for this…but being so close to home hurt her heart more than ever.

"Oh isn't that sweet." A sick smile returned to her face as she eyed Zola. "You are torn. Tisk tisk, Zola you aren't like your family that is for sure."

"How are you even here?" Kendra laughed "You honestly think I would walk into the Gershwin Theatre? Please, I have been here once, I have magic why risk just to see this place again." Kendra began to glow with magic, she wasn't really here.

"I came here to give you a warning spirit." Zola glared darkly preparing her arrow and bow behind her back.

"If you do not leave me be and do as I please. Take whom I please then someone, someone you hold so dear to your heart besides your father, will lose the magic in her eyes. And there will be nothing you can do about it." Kendra smirked the crystal vanishing.

"Who could you take from me? My family is safe in Oz, you can't get over there. That was the whole point of you bringing me here." Kendra stepped forward.

"Oh, clever little one. But I'm not ready for you just yet, I need a little more magic. Let's just say." She was nose to nose with the teenager.

"The woman whom you hide in your heart, as much as you do your mother will be gone. A small trip down under is all I need to get over to Oz, get in my way, and you will pay the price little one." Zola growled allowing her arrow to slice over Kendra's cheek. The woman hissed standing tall holding the blood cheek. Her eyes met the teens.

"So be it. ." The light returned to the room as form vanished. None of this made sense to Zola, why would she threaten to hurt her family if she wasn't even over there yet?

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Elphaba met Glinda's eyes as they prepared for her to open the portal she could go through.

"I'm sure" Fiyero kissed her softly "You can do this Fae, I have no doubt about it." They all were worried about her going over, she could see it very easily. It had been a while since she had been to the streets of New York, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Elphie." Elphaba looked to Linda who hugged her tight "Tell her I'm sorry." Elphaba hugged her back

"I think she's already forgiven you Lin, don't worry everything will be ok." The green witch carefully poured the potion on to the cover of a cope of book Wicked, after a few moments the book opened the map of Oz changing into the city of New York.

Elphaba smiled at her family

"I'll be back soon." She stepped through feeling herself transporting over but once she could see the city, something hit her like a brick wall and everything went black.

"Yea, alright don't worry Jackie I will be right there." Stephanie J. Block listened to Jackie's cries on the phone; she had never heard the elphaba so upset. It hurt her to know what was going on.

"Alright yes dear be there as soon as I can." The former Elphaba hung up the phone with a sigh. This wasn't good at all, if Felicia could see the shadows how long before normal people saw them as well.

"Stephanie?" the actress turned to come face to face with the one person she knew would make it right. She couldn' t help but hug the woman in front of her.

"Idina, it's so good to see you, you have no idea." The original Elphaba gave Stephanie the oddest look.

"What do you mean?" the brunette shook her head "Come on we are needed at the Gershwin." The two actress's made their way there.

Zola though was worrying, sitting there while everyone else worried themselves to death. But that wasn't what bothered her the most, once she had appeared back in the city she found that Talley had disappeared leaving her there to fend for herself. Some Elphaba she was, it only made her despise Elphaba's daughter even more.

_She's such a bitch._

Thinking though of Talley made one memory come to Zola's mind, it eased the stress of all that just happened; and caused her heart to ache even more.

"_I can't believe she didn't come today! He promised!" Zola's magic threw a book from the library across the room. She hated herself, here today was the day her mother and father were to train her with her magic and archery yet they didn't show. They had an important meeting in the Uplands to attend to. _

_The little eight year old Zola couldn't help but angry. Her magic wasn't working, her mother's worked perfectly. Why couldn't hers. _

"_I see someone is angry." Zoe looked to see the green witch standing there eyebrow up with a smirk. The young girl just looked out the window. _

"_It's not fair Aunt Elphie….it's not fair! They promised." Elphaba smiled softly sitting down beside the eight year old. _

"_Yea I know, they did promise." The green witch hugged the young girl gently. "But sometimes things can't be help. People make mistakes and things come up." Zola pouted thinking about what Elphie had said. _

"_But…I hate my magic throwing things…I hate no tbeing able to." _

"_Shh I know sweetheart. How about this, I teach you today for them?" Zola looked up at the green woman with a small smile and sniffle. _

"_Re-really? You would?" The green witch smiled kissing the little girls head "Of course! You are my favorite little witch." Zola smiled her anger gone as she hugged Elphaba. The green witch felt a sting in her heart, she wished she could have done this with her daughter, but as she looked down to little Zola she couldn't help but feel a mother's love for the child. _

"Zoe?" Zola shook her head returning to reality, Felicia stood before her.

"Y-Yea sorry spaced out." Felicia nodded "I wanted to say I'm sorry… not believing you." She held out her hand

"Friends?" Zola looked at the woman with a soft nod "Friends."

"Jackie!" Zola turned her head to hear a woman's voice coming from the door. Jackie ran to it and smiled to see Stephanie there.

"Steph thank goodness." Stephanie smiled "I have a present. Well I found someone." Zola stood at the sight of the woman standing beside this Stephanie. She took a step forward not believing it. Tears filled her eyes.

"Elphie…" The woman stared at her frowning; but Zola didn't care she ran to Idina and hugged her tight starting to cry.

"Elphie..it's you. Oh oz, I am so scared…Elphie you have to help me. How did you get here?" Zoe smiled looking up at her aunt. The other's smile seeing Zola's mask fall completely at the sight of Elphaba. Idina though stared at Zola stunned, her eyes wide as she stared at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry. Uh…I'm not Elphie, my name is Idina Menzel. Who are you?" It was if Zola's heart had been full torn from her chest.

"W-what? Elphie..it's me Zola." Idina backed up shaking her head. "My name is Idina honey. I'm sorry." She looked at Stephanie whom looked shocked even more than she was.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, I don't know what's going on with all of you. But I have to head home and see Taye."

Zola let the words sink in, tears were falling down her cheeks when she realized now the threat Kendra told her.

"A woman I hold as dear as my mother in my heart…." She whispered suddenly something was released in the young witch, her anger boiled but she knew then Kendra had crossed the line. Something awoke in her heart, a drive unlike any other. She took her aunt from her…made her forget, she took her guardian, and now she was going to lose her father.

"That's it." She whispered watching Elphaba leave with no memory of who she was. "Louise." She turned to the actresses.

"Down under, by that what did Kendra mean?" the blonde shook her head. "Australia is what we call down under here why?" Zola groaned.

"You guys have the stupidest sayings. Stay here with Felicia. Keep her safe. Jackie I need you to come with me." Stephanie grabbed Zola's arm.

"Zoe…" She faced Stephanie. "I know we haven't met but one day we will probably. I need you to watch the Gershwin all of you. She's crossed a line I can't let her get away with. I'm standing up for someone she took from me. Understand this is something I have to do." Stephanie smiled gently and nodded.

"You are strong enough dear." Zola nodded she saw a piece of Elphie in her as well and it only made her drive go.

"Wait…down under." Zola then realized what Kendra had meant. "She's going after…Lucy and Amanda. They have no memory…" She whispered shocked. "I have to go. No one leave this theatre understood." She said with authority, all the actresses nod as Jackie came forward.

"We are taking a plane?" Zola shook her head "I'm sick of all of you crap. We are doing this my way. By magic." Louise smiled as Zola and Jackie disappeared, she saw Zoe grow as a person right before her eyes. She was an Elphaba in the making.


	25. Familiar

**Hello again my Ozians. Here is an update for you all **

"That's good for today. Thank you everyone for a great rehearsal." the producer John Frost smiled at the cast of Legally Blonde the musical. They had been in rehearsals for about three weeks now and Lucy Durack couldn't have been happier to be in the cast.

"See you tomorrow John!" She called brightly before heading out towards the parking lot, the blonde had to admit she was very tired from rehearsals but it was worth it to her. She could only think of how different this show was from the previous one she was apart of.

Wicked, would always be apart of her, even though it sometimes was depressing to cry every night, she still never regretted a moment of it. Legally Blonde had the laughs and the fun aspects, but Wicked had something magical about. Just the sets looked real, and full of life.

"Thinking about old times?" Lucy jumped at the voice behind her, turning she faced a woman she never thought she would meet.

"Kendra Kassebaum!? Wow. I uh...Yes I was spaced out actually." Kendra smiled holding out her hand.

"No, believe me dear. It is so nice to meet you as well; I believe everyone in New York has heard of the famous Lucy Durack. Well everyone in Wicked has that is no doubt." Lucy smiled

"What are you doing here?" Kendra just smiled her hand still held out for Lucy to shake

"I'm off from shows for awhile, I just thought I would stop by and see Australia and you of course." The blonde found it a little odd, why would an actress come halfway around the world to see just see another actress? Especially her?

"Well that's very nice of you; I'm honored." Lucy reached out to shake Kendra's hand when she heard a shout.

"No! Lucy stop!" A strange girl tackled Kendra in the middle of the parking lot. Lucy backed up shocked unsure of what just happened.

"Lucy!?" the actress couldn't look away from the two girls on the ground. Her mind was not able to register what was going on. Lucy watched as Helen Dallimore and Rob Mills pull the two women apart.

"What is going on here?" Rob asked staring at Kendra, her face was just a twisted grin, her eyes never leaving Zola's.

"Nothing sir, this young girl thought I was someone else." Zoe just glared darkly at her, not wanting to cause any more chaos than there was.

"Alright then, Luce we will see you tomorrow." the blonde nodded as her friends left her alone with the strange women.

Kendra walked to Zola, her grin never leaving her face. "How does it feel? I warned you to stay out of my way. You didn't listen, and now.." She chuckled seeing the hate in the young witch's eyes.

"Your Elphaba is gone, thank goodness I placed a curse on the outer Oz. Whomever tries to get through loses their memory of their Ozian self." Zola was ready to spit in her face, ready to beat her to death till she couldn't anymore; to let the tears that longed to escape her eyes fall till they no longer could.

"You will pay." Zola muttered trying to control herself; Kendra's grins only grew. "What is the saying Zola? Oh yes, No One Mourns the Wicked. Isn't that right?" That's when it happened. Zola lost control of her anger, before she could punch Kendra's cheek as hard as she could; the woman vanished out of thin air.

"O-Oh my god." Zoe turned to face a stunned Lucy. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open unsure of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." This woman probably thought she was nuts, that she was seeing things or that the heat was getting to her. When Zola felt a hand on her wrist.

"W-wait." the young teen turned to face the actress. She was shocked when she saw a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, You know. You know remind me of someone...someone I knew long ago. She had eyes just like yours, thank you again." Zola wasn't sure what that meant. Did she know? Did her memory return?

"Y-you're welcome." Lucy smiled as the girl began to walk away. She didn't remember the woman whom the strange girl reminded her of. But something told her she was family.


	26. Sacrifice

**Here is another update for you all Enjoy**

Glinda could feel her concern seeping into her heart, her mind far from the place it should be. Her granddaughter was in New York, she didn't even know if Elphaba had made it over there safely. Yet her heart wouldn't leave a certain issue behind.

Her husband was being very distant lately…Something she thought would never happen. He had not spoken to her all day or even noticed her when they woke up. It wasn't like Nor to be this way. Had she done something wrong?

The Good Witch fell so far into her thoughts she did not notice she was walking into the Upland cemetery, her mind just wanted to be clear of all the stress and anxiety that filled her body and mind.

_Maybe he's just tired…Maybe he just doesn't feel well and doesn't want me sick. That has to be it. _

With a sigh she sat under a young weeping willow, Elphie and she had planted it after the war had ended. It was a sign of peace and love for the people that died that day. For the people that was misled by their hate and jealously. People that her sister actually missed; there wasn't a day that went by that neither Glinda nor her sister Samantha thought of the once evil witch. One thought always came to her mind when she thought of her.

_Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? _

"Are they truly wicked?" Glinda mumbled under her breathe, her mind becoming less stressful melting away with the cool breeze that filled the air. It was almost comforting, and adoring to the good witch; she didn't find it odd though. Not until she heard a voice.

"You are still so beautiful…" Glinda shot up as fast as she could, the voice sending chills up her spine. Behind her she found a shimmering image, a ghost of a person of her past.

"No…" She whispered backing away, he held out his hand. "Galinda…please. D-don't be afraid of me." His voice was different, it was concerned, worried, and….it sounded like he was…Him again.

"Why are you here?!" She asked frightened at the ghost floating before her; his exterior was different, he was fully human again, dressed in a shiz uniform, that only red cap on his head.

"I came…because you were sad." Glinda shook her head "Don't play games with me you monster!" he was the one to step forward carefully.

"Please Galinda listen to me-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" He sighed "Miss Galinda please…her magic is gone from me. Please only listen for a moment. I can help you." The blonde found herself laughing softly.

"Sure like you almost raped me, tried to kill my daughter and family! I will listen sure!" He felt it was hopeless then. She would never listen, would she? But in that moment Glinda actually felt bad for her words; his eyes looked so innocent, confused. Like they once were.

She would probably regret this but…

"What do you want?" He met her eyes "I came to say I am sorry. I came to explain myself to you…I owe you so much, and I don't deserve this chance. But please…let me explain, I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me. Please just a person to person talk, Your Goodness." She couldn't believe she was agreeing, but her own words came at her.

_Everyone deserves a chance…_

"Fine. What is it?" He smiled his childish smile, one she had not seen since their Shiz days. "She made me the way I was. When the spell was placed on me..when Elphaba made me a tin man, I had no hope left in my life. I thought without my heart I was nothing. Morrible told me if I let my rage and anger fill me I would have my heart again…I lost myself…" He hung his head in despair.

"I only want your forgiveness…I was blinded Your Goodness." Glinda felt her heart ache a little he was lost…Like Zandra.

_No he wasn't like her. _

"Please Your Goodness…forgive me even if I am dead please.." Glinda backed up slowly shaking her head in shock.

"I can't….For all you did…" He looked at her with pleading eyes. "She forced me to do things…Like Zandra. We were her puppets. Your Goodness…"

"I need time …Give me time. I don't even know how this is possible… "He nodded "Neither do I." Glinda watched him as she began to walk away.

He was a ghost…Boq…he appeared to her and he was the old Boq she wished she could have seen. The person she wished she could have saved a long time ago. It was her fault…

_He wouldn't have been that way if it wasn't for me…_

"I've missed you dear, how is school." Talley sighed softly with a soft smile towards Idina.

"It's fine, listen Mom you know who that girl is. I know you do." Idina simply shook her head. Her confusion only grew, why did everyone know this girl except her?

"I don't dear maybe I'm just really getting old now." Talley just shook her head, she did enjoy her mother didn't remember Zoe. That girl had too much to learn and even though It was childish she felt as if her mother had replaced her with Zola when she left. Not that she could really blame her mother…

"I seriously doubt that.." She mumbled when they heard someone knock on the door. Stephanie answered it relieved to see it was Zoe and Jackie save and sound.

"How is Lucy and Amanda?" Zoe nodded to herself "They are fine…" That's when it happened. Zola didn't know what caused her anger to grow so quickly but seeing Talley talking to Elphie made her furious.

"Who's Lucy?" Talley shook her head "A friend mom." That hit Zoe's heart as if an arrow was sent in it.

"She..remembers you?!" Talley stood with a nod "Yes I am her daughter." That did it for Zola she couldn't stop her anger.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH! A lying backstabbing bitch! She shouldn't remember you! You left them alone, you came over here and left her! You don't even deserve to have her as a mother!" Talley felt herself snap she could only take so much of this girls mouth.

"Oh! So I shouldn't have her as my mother? And you think you are fit to be!? You aren't even an Elphaba you are stubborn little child! You don't have what it takes." Zoe's eyes darted.

"Really?! I am the spirit of Wicked not you! I could chose to be an Elphaba right now if I wanted! I could prove you wrong easily!" The red head started to chuckle.

"You think you can just choose to be an Elphaba? You are that blonde. You just don't choose to be an Elphaba. You are born with it! Being an Elphaba is so much more than being a green. Elphaba's are dark, they always have been, we try to be good but we remain wicked to remind the Glinda's of who they are. It doesn't matter whether you choose to be Elphaba or Glinda, it's about where you choose to be of light or of dark. Even if you think dark is bad it still is good, it's that nighttime you love to stay out in, it's the balance to the good. Elphaba is still the Wicked Witch, so there always needs to be a Glinda the Good." Zola rolled her eyes

"You don't get it! I am nothing like a Glinda! I don't have that part of her in me!" Another chuckled escaped the red heads lips.

"You are more than you know. If it came down to it, and Elphaba is about sacrifice. We sacrifice so much, if you had the choice to save your father's life and let everyone here perish. You would do it!" Zola felt her eyes burn. No! She would not cry.

"Your wrong! I am an Elphaba and no one can tell me different! I am not a Glinda and no one can say-"

"Stop." Talley held up her hand "Do you like that, being that reckless? You are not reckless Zola, you would not be this way if you did not care as much as you do about your family." Zola finally couldn't take it as her eyes met Idina's pain ran through her chest before she looked to Talley

"Fuck you!" She ran out the room she couldn't handle this. "Zola." Stephanie quickly ran after her she knew where the girl would go. It would be the only other place an Ozian would go.

Talley bit her lip looking to her mother

"I'm sorry." Idina didn't understand what just happened, though she was curious she kept her mouth shut.

"I'll be right back." The red head forced herself to walk away from her mother and outside the theatre to compose herself. She shouldn't have went to that extreme on the teenager but her stubbornness pushed her to the limit.

"She won't learn."

"Yes people just won't learn will they?" Talley gasped at the voice. There was no way. She turned to face the shadow of the Mad Hatter. Talley stood firm unafraid.

"What do you want Hatter?" The Hatter chuckled "Feisty! I don't think you will be when you know what I have." Talley's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" The Hatter snapped her fingers producing an orb.

"Kendra will gladly let Kerry and the witches go free. And of course, your "mother." Talley couldn't help but show her sorrow when she saw along with the other witches her guardian Teal Wicks.

"No..." She looked as weak as the others, but some scratches lay on her face. "In exchange for yourself, Kendra will release the woman you called mother. Talley felt the anger rise as the Hatter grinned.

"An Elphaba, makes sacrifices." The redhead's teeth gritted glaring at the Hatter, thinking closely over her options and the facts.

Finally she sighed heavily. What other choice did she have?


	27. Gift

**Another update for my Ozian readers. **

Stephanie made her way through the crowds of people, many giving her odd looks as she ran past. There was only one place Zola could go in the entire city of New York, a small space that would remind her of home.

Central park was an oasis in the concrete desert that was New York, it was possibly the best place in the city if you wanted to clear your mind. The city seemed to disappear behind the tree and grass. It didn't take the actress long to find the small raven haired girl sitting under a giant oak tree in the center of the park. Though Stephanie saw that she was holding something very close in her palm, something precious by the way she held it so close to her heart.

"Whats that?" Stephanie asked the girl very calmly, the teen never even looked up to her.

"It's something Elphie gave me…" she merely said softly. The Elphaba sat down beside the upset ozian.

"Zola, Talley is right in a way." Zoe sniffled looking at her. "She doesn't understand…I am not a Glinda. I disagree on everything with my mother. We never see eye to eye…I-I'm not perfect like her or grandma." Stephanie smiled softly at the girl before touching her hand softly.

"Dear, no one is perfect I can ensure you of that. Your grandmother made mistakes when she was young. I think everyone knows that; and your mother too."

"Well, they are perfect now. I am nothing like them." That's when Stephanie saw the small treasure in the girl's hand. The silver necklace shimmered in the sun light. Stephanie was alittle shocked to see it was Glinda's bubble from the show; a necklace you would find at any production of Wicked.

"When did she give you this?" Zola sighed looking at the necklace, she remembered the day so easily.

"I was seven, Mama and papa had to go to a council meeting in Qualding for Megan and Dimitri. I remember because it was my birthday. They promised me the following day we would celebrate it. But I still felt alone in that large palace with the all the servants. Grandma was over here, and Arya was home taking care of her kids…." Stephanie saw a small smile twitch at Zola's face; her mind far away in the memory.

"Elphie came over, surprised me with a hat like hers…I was so happy she was there. She always was when I was sad…she gave me this for my birthday. She told me it was from wicked and that it belonged around my neck…" Then the smile faded away.

"And that one day…everything would make sense; that I would be who I was meant to be." Her eyes met Stephanie's chocolate ones.

"I have always wanted to be Elphie, I thought you was amazing. Inspiring…and now." Stephanie placed her arm around the girls shoulders.

"Zola…see this is what makes you different from an Elphaba, you care. So much about your family and you are stubborn. Glinda's are naturally this way. You want to be an Elphaba, you are convinced you are one. But maybe…" Zola shook her head. She wouldn't accept it. She wouldn't allow herself to think what Stephanie was implying.

"It doesn't matter…" Yet deep down it did, Zoe knew deep down what she do. If she could save her father and Willemijn…she would do what it took.

"Let me ask you something Zoe? If you were standing right now in front of you mother. At this moment, what would you tell her?" This came to the teen as alittle odd for a question but thought it over. The thoughts made her eyes swell with tears just a bit but not enough to over well them.

She could see her mother standing before her so easily, a soft smile on her lips, her marks glowing with sadness or admiration, she could never tell; but her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I would tell her…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said I never meant it. And I forgive her for some things she has done. Everything she has done that I thought was wrong in the past she did it to protect me Because she loves me. And I love her…" Stephanie smiled softly rubbing her back.

"I want you to look at that charm in your hand, think about what you just said. Who would say that in the end? An Elphaba or a Glinda?" The brunette stood with a small smile before she ran a hand through Zola's thick black hair.

"Give it some time and think over it carefully for me ok? " The teen nodded.

"Can I ask you something."

"Of course." Zola sighed "I-is it obvious?" Stephanie knew her question bending down to meet her eyes.

"Yes, I can see you love Idina as your mother, just as much as you do Linda. And there's nothing wrong with that. It's better to have two mothers than to have none. That's where Talley and you have a meeting point." Zoe's eyebrows raised in a little shock.

"No way, I don't think we have anything in common." The former Elphaba held back a small laugh

"Trust me. You have more in common than you think. Now think about what I said ok? Ill be right over here waiting, when you are ready.'

Zola could only nod as her thoughts began to wrap around her. She would forgive her mother in a heartbeat no matter what her, her father or Elphaba did she would always forgive them. That was her family. Yet she knew, a Glinda would be that way.

_A Glinda is light, An Elphaba is dark, the Elphaba is there to remind the Glinda of who she is._

Could that mean that's why she looked up to Elphie so much? That she reminded her of who she was…? Zola shook her head not wanting to think about the subject any longer. The stress was giving her a strong headache.

With a heavy sigh she held the necklace for one more moment, thinking of Elphie's and Stephanie's words before placing it around her neck, and back under her shirt well hidden from anyone.

Looking up to the sky, Zola could feel herself longing to be home, longing to have Elphie remember her name and just be happy again. She hated herself too, how she always wanted to be away from Oz, and how she always thought nothing would happened to her father.

She was wrong…on so many things. She had been so childish, and stubborn. The guilt plagued her heart more than anything.

"I have to be strong like an Elphaba, and control my temper like grandma. I can be both. I can prove Talley wrong. She was wrong about me, I know it." Zola looked up to see Stephanie's phone going off.

"Hello?" There was a pause as they met eyes, Stephanie's filled with panic.

"Alright Ill bring her right there." Zola stood steadily, she was going to be strong and calm, but what Stephanie uttered out sent chills down her spine.

"Kendra has taken Talley…in exchange for all of the girls. Zola…she doesn't need much more magic to complete the bridge.." The raven hair girl gritted her teeth thinking carefully.

_Be an Elphaba. _

"Let's go, we have to get back to Gershwin and make sure Kerry and everyone is ok." The brunette nodded, both of them taking off towards the theatre. Yet Zola's heart was a little relieved. Willemijn was ok.

Or was she?


	28. It begins

**Hello my dear Ozians sorry I have been gone for a few days. Been very busy but I hope this update makes up for it. **

Not much ran thought Zola's mind, only the fact that her friends were ok. Were they considered her friends? Or what were they.? She pondered the question while Stephanie pulled her along through 46th street onto 47th.

"We aren't far dear. I'm sure Willemijn will be thrilled to see you."

"But Talley…" Stephanie squeezed her shoulder. "Dear worry ok." Zola nodded not wanting to question her once the theatre came into sight. It seemed as if the sign was glowing brighter than the last time she had seen it only a half an hour ago, but it also seemed the glow grew as she drew closer to it.

She felt Stephanie's hand squeeze her shoulder again. "The Gershwin is alive with your magic." The teen shook her head not truly wanting to believe it. Nothing could be that powerful, and it defiantly wasn't from her.

"There you two are!" Louise came running out of the theatre, "They are in there resting they just..appeared to us. Teal is crying, worried sick!" Zola felt herself in a blur once they made it into the theatre.

There they were.

Kerry stood there weakly, Teal sat on the couch sobbing, Chandra and Eden were gone, and last but not least Lucy laid there worse than anyone.

"Lucy…" Zola ran to her side taking her hand "Z-zoe..thank oz. W-where's Willemijn?" Zola shushed her knowing she had to be in a lot of pain.

"She should be here. I'll find her." Suddenly there was a dark laugh echoing throughout the room.

"Pathetic. You are truly pathetic Zola." A dark light appeared Kendra standing there with the one person Zola trusted from this world. Willemijn struggled against the evil woman's grip around her neck.

"Did you really think I would let her go. Your guardian, the only person you have actually opened your heart to besides Elphaba? Surely you are taking me for a fool."

Then it was there in her heart once more. The drive, the anger that made her feel like an Elphaba.

"You bitch, I swear lay a hand on her head and you will die-"

"Yes, yes we have heard this same speech from your mother years ago dearie does it look like I remotely care." She grinned with a laugh.

"Talley is a good use for me as well. I am so thrilled to know I am almost home. But you know my victory won't be as satisfiying If you don't get a fighting chance." Zola couldn't take much more of this, too many people were being hurt, too many. And it was all because of her…because she had argued with her mother that night and fell through the vortex. Looking at Willemiijn, knowing Elphie couldn't remember, Talley gave herself up for Teal and the others, all of this rushed at her making her want to break down and cry.

No..I can't think like this.

"I will fight you Kendra," Another laugh escaped the Glinda's lips. "Very well dearie. Meet me in the Outer Zone here on the bridge in two days, I'm sure Talley has brought you here before." Suddenly though there was a tug at Zola's heart. A tug that could only be felt around her family, pulling out her father's watch she saw it was glowing….but..dimming.

"Oh dear." Kendra tisked. "It seems your father doesn't have much time. Neither does Willemijn. What will you do." Zola watched as light vanished taking Kendra and Willemijn with it.

"No…" Staring at the watch she knew..she just knew. "Zola…" Turning she heard a familiar voice, a voice she thought had left them in this strange realm. But there she stood behind her.

"Talley's gone…" Zoe met the chocolate eyes and nodded tearing up before they looked down to the watch the light fading fast.

"No He can't…." Idina pulled Zola close her memories slowly returning to her. Her daughter…taken again. Her little Zola's heart ripping into pieces, she knew; all the actress's knew.

Her father had just died.

The room was silent except for Zola's soft cries, Idina rubbed her back comforting the teen; it seemed though it was half an hour before the tears finally could not be produced anymore.

"Zoe…" The teen looked up to Idina, their eyes meeting as the witch touched Zoe's cheek. "He is in no more pain…" Looking down Zoe held the watch so carefully, her heart tearing into pieces, yet a little string of fire stood in its place.

"I won't let her win." Idina stared at Zola curiously "What do you mean darling?" Zola met her eyes.

"I am an Elphaba. I'm going to get Talley and Willemijn back. I won't let her make me weak." Zola felt a hand in hers. She looked to see Kerry smiling at her softly

"And you won't do it alone. We are all here to help Zola, we are all Witches of Wicked. We fight together."

Linda sat there sobbing her eyes out, the life had left his eyes only moments ago. Her Peter…Her love. Gone, Yet staring at his cold body she couldn't help but think of something. With a sniffle she kissed her love one last time…saying goodbye

"You're with her now aren't you dear. Your spirit protects our baby…I love you. I will never stop loving you." She took off his wedding ring and held it tight.

"Keep our baby safe…bring her home. My Daken…" He hated her calling him by his real name, but at that moment that's who she saw. The man she fell for so many years ago. The simple boy who charmed his way into her heart and fought to be with her, she could see now that all that mattered was returning Zola home.

She had to make things right.

"Mother!" She walked towards her mom's study as the servants went in to burry Peter. Glinda stood at the door knowing what all just happened.

"I'm sorry dear…" Lin nodded "We have to get Zola back…We have to make sure we figure this out. It's what Peter wanted…He wouldn't want me to sob and grief. He …" She stopped for a moment to wipe her eyes clean of tears.

"He would want me to be the woman he fell for. It's time I started being Linda the Lovely again. And find my child."


	29. Funeral

**Here is another update for you all. **

"I still don't understand, why would Kendra do all of things? Louise it just doesn't make sense to me, I've worked with her; she never even for a moment seemed dangerous. She was very sweet to everyone." Louise shook her head deep in thought; Felicia tried to explain to the actress as she paced.

"Look, some things can be hidden very well. Other can't, whatever Kendra did back then it was an act." Felicia stood staring directly at Kerry.

"How do you know? I mean you worked with her on Broadway, how could you just think well she's obviously evil now? It just doesn't make sense to me." Kerry sighed.

"As much as I want to believe something is making Kendra do the things she is, I have to do what I can also to make sure she can't get over to Oz."

All the actress remained silent, they never wanted to believe that this could happen to any of them. That their friend was driven mad by jealously and power; now she would kill without a second thought, or cast anyone aside to get what she desired.

Kerry didn't believe it was Kendra, she wouldn't let her heart, but her mind was going to make sure another Zandra didn't rise up again. She still had some scars from that woman, and the thought of her friend being that way made her shiver slightly.

"Kerry?" The blonde shook her head to look at Felicia and Lousie both noticing she must have spaced out.

"Look, there are things we can't allow to happen. No I don't have my friend Jennifer here whom is more experienced than us. Or Lucy and Amanda whom gave up their memoires willingly, but the duty they once had is now our's. I have met Linda's mother, I have seen her grow actually. That girl in there, she is like her mother in many ways than she realizes. She isn't as prepared no, but what will make her confident and create a better outcome for the people of Oz and New York." She paused for a moment not wanting to think of the past.

"What we must do is give her numbers. A family, that is what Kendra intended on. She thought if she took Zola away from Oz in that vortex she would be more vulnerable here. But she is wrong, no some of us don't know her as well; she still needs us. We need to create an army, she can't go alone to face Kendra. I know this sounds crazy but we need to gather the others we trusted with this secret."

The other's nod in agreement, causing Kerry to smile in pride.

"Alright, here is what we will do. We need to check on the other companies of Wicked as well. Make sure Kendra wouldn't go after anyone."

"But she said she had all of her magic with my Talley…" Teal chocked out saddened. "Not all of it Teal, she needs just a little more. Who knows who she will go after, that's why we need to be ready." Kerry walked over to sit down for a moment thinking everything through.

"I need to all to say if you agree to help Elpha- Idina and I to help Zola and rescue Talley and Willmeijn. Who's in?"

"I am." Stephanie stood with a small smile, Jackie next, then Louise, Felicia Lucy, and finally Teal. Kerry smiled at all of them hoping this idea would work.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do. Stephanie, I need you and Felicia to go to the First National tour and see if anything is going on. Jackie the Second Tour; Louise I need you to head to London, get Dianne, Gina and Rachel. We need all we can get to help. Teal I need you to look through the city. Fine Alli and Marcie, we need them as well. Kendra is asking for a war over Broadway and Oz. Well we will give her one."

As much as Kerry didn't want to admit it, she did to herself. She never wanted something like this to happen again, but it seemed like she had no choice to but to step into this fight. It terrified her to think of going back to Oz, or even thinking of getting back into the magic that surrounded that place. If it seeped into New York so easily she didn't want to imagine what would happen if it made its way to London.

Everyone started to clear out but one stayed laying there on the couch.

"You know, I am so shocked." Kerry looked up to see Lucy sitting there. "What do you mean Luce?" She smiled weakly

"Even when we were held there by Kendra you still did everything you could to get us out, you took hits and now you're leading us to protect this world. You are just like Elphaba Kerry, just like her." Kerry felt her heart warm alittle.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Now you rest. I'm going to talk to Idina."

"Kerry.." She could hear the sadness in it "Yes?"

"Promise me Willemijn will be ok. She is a good friend.." Kerry nodded "I don't think Zola will ever let anything happen to Will. She is going to be just fine." Lucy nodded

"She is an Elphaba too. I can just tell, she acts like her, her intensions are an Elphaba." Kerry nodded not really believing it. Lucy did have a point though.

"You think she will chose to be an Elphaba." Kerry couldn't help but hear a yes echo in her mind.

"I don't see her picking Glinda. We will just have to wait and see."

The British Elphaba saw the young witch sitting there, Idina holding her hand looking at the strange markings on her shoulder.

"Don't worry its just where you are upset dear. It will all go away soon…I promise everything will be ok. I believe you in, and I'll never stop" Zola hugged Elphaba tight.

Kerry couldn't help but see how much Zola's mask had fallen. Elphaba was really a mother figure to this girl, and she knew in her mind. Zola would choose to be an Elphaba, but what would happen once they rescued Talley and Elphaba paid more attention to Zola than her own daughter?

(The Land of OZ)

The funeral for Peter was very small, Lin didn't want the kids there only her, her mother, Fiyero, and Megan. She had invited her own father but he didn't show up.

The mere thought that her own father refused to come to her husband's funeral fueled Glinda's anger to no other. Why had he been this way lately!? Distant, uncaring, unfeeling; Glinda could feel herself feeling the same feelings towards him. She had to confront him. Demand to know why he failed to attend the funeral. How hurt Linda became from her father's absence.

_Miss Galinda…._

Glinda froze from the sound of his voice, she had almost forgotten about that terrifying day.

_Miss Glinda, I'm sorry…forgive me. _

Closing her eyes tight Glinda hugged her daughter one last time.

"I'll be right back dear."

Soon Glinda found herself at the door of her husband's study "Norbert! Norbert open this door!" Silence.

She knocked again when finally the door opened to see a sad Norbert.

"Glinda what is it?"

"What is it? Seriously! Norbert, Peter's funeral was today! Your granddaughter is in another world and you just ask what is it!?" Norbert held up his hand

"Glinda, I can explain ok." Glinda shook her head "How!? What has been up with you lately?" He sighed

"Kristin…" Glinda's heart stopped, he only said Kristin when something was wrong, or she had done something wrong.

"What…" Norbert took her hand and lead her inside. "I don't know…Kristin I'm home sick." Glinda gave him a look.

"Home sick? Home sick I don't understand…are you sick of me or something!?" Norbert sighed

"No, it's just I'm sick of Oz ok! I can't take anymore of this magic. This war, this…sadness! I want to go back to New York.." Glinda's heart started to crack

"Does that mean you don't…"

"Kristin…No it doesn't I just..I miss my home. You don't understand…I need some air." Glinda watched as Norbert walked out of the study leaving Glinda to weep silently. He didn't love her anymore…why? She could feel the pain coming back to her,a pain she thought she had buried a long time ago.

_He will leave me…just like Fiyero…. _

Another memory came at her after Fiyero had ran with Elphie…she saw the fish face's hand smacking her face over and over.

_You stupid girl! I thought you said he loved you! You lied! _

Pulling her leg's to her chest Glinda wept all her pain out until she couldn't no more. That's when she began to hear a voice, a voice in the wind.

_Miss Glinda, I'm sorry…_

It sounded just like his voice, the old voice she heard so long ago, she swore she felt someone wiping a tear from her cheek. It sent pain and guilt rushing through her.

_Pain and guilt vanishes in time Miss Glinda…have hope. _

**I know how sad this is. But I have a reason for it in ending. Just bear with me **** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	30. The Emerald City Tour

**Another update for my fellow Ozians. **

Willemijn felt herself shake, she could see the emerald bridge contecting Oz and New York nearly finished. The chains she wore on her wrists grew heavier with each passing moment.

"I still can't believe you…" Willemijn whispered as she looked at the weak red head that sat on the hard stones.

"She still didn't have enough power…yet you gave all she needed!" Talley merely stared at her

"I did it for the right reasons. M- Teal was in here. Hurt, and weak, I wasn't going to let her stay like that." The Holland native shook her head.

"And you think giving Kendra even more power to release them was wise! If she gets even a little more power…Oz will be invaded by her, the shadows, Glinda and everyone over there will not be prepared for what will happen."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves Willemijn. I think it's Zola you should be more worried about. If Kendra attacks her she will not be strong enough. She isn't like Linda, she can't fight." Willemijn glared darkly.

"And what makes you think she can't? Is it because possibly you didn't teach her?" Talley stood weakly

"I was blinded by anger for a moment! How would you feel if you mother replaced you with another young girl. Because you couldn't help that you couldn't control your magic. That if I had stayed there my magic would have went haywire and could have put my whole family in danger!" Willemijn crossed her arms.

"Talley, you did the same thing your mother did. Teal is the mother to you, not Idina." The red head looked away, her knees to weak to stand any longer.

"I was only ten. I didn't know what to do." Willemijn knelt beside her. "Neither does Zola, yes she is sixteen but she is a girl who has never been in this world. Linda never allowed her to use her magic, it's a part of herself she has never been able to tap into. Now she is being forced to; how would you feel if that was you?"

Talley just sighed

"I know she has potential. There is no doubt in my mind that once Zola's choses who she is she will be better with her magic. But even then it takes years of training. She isn't ready to fight a force like Kendra…and how do you know so much about her since you have been playing prisoner this whole time." Willemijn met her eyes.

"I've used what little magic I have to connect to Zola, I want to know what is going on in her mind. And now, I'm worried. She is covered in grief, her father just died in Oz. And she couldn't even say goodbye to him. She will channel that anger at Kendra if she isn't careful." Talley's eyes widened.

"She can't. If she loses control of that magic for one moment in this realm Kendra can absorb it and use- that's her plan…." Willemijn looked back up to the bridge then to the land of Oz that wasn't far away.

"What?"

"Kendra is going to use her father's death to enrage her. If Zola loses control, Kendra wins. She can harness her magic and use it to finish the bridge. She isn't going after another actress or actor…She's going after the spirit itself.

"We can't warn the other's, I've tried." Talley stood walking around for a moment

"There has to be s- ahhh!" Wilemijn watched in horror as Talley fell to the ground, emerald lighting striking her torso.

"Now, Now, I can't have you all trying to make plans now can I?" Willemijn could only stare at Kendra. Her anger growing, how many times she had seen this witch torture Kerry and Lucy in front of her.

"You bitch! Kendra, I don't understand how much jealousy can make you want to kill." Kendra only smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Tally are y-" Suddenly a hand reached out of nowhere grasping Willemijn's neck. Kendra appeared before her, sinister eyes drilled into the actress's.

"Oh dearie, you have no idea what you are going up against. Neither does Zola, or any of that rag tag wicked team. Let them come." Kendra's eyes flashed and for a moment as Talley stared at Kendra, unable to move from the lightening she saw something all too familiar to her. Something that sent chills down her spine. She could still hear the laughter of that god awful woman.

"no…" Kendra turned to look at Talley, Willemijn could not breathe, her gasped oh so pleasant to Kenda's ears.

"Give it up dearie. I have won, no one can stop me this time. Not Glinda, Not Elphaba, Not even Linda the Lovely or any help from you, you little brat. With those words she released Willemijn sending her to the ground catching her breathe.

"As much as I would love to kill you now Willemijn I need you alive for Zola's arrival, and her defeat." The blonde looked at Talley as she struggled to forced her arms to lift her off the ground.

"Enjoy not walking, while both your homes burn to the ground. All you can do now is watch." Talley's heart stopped an immobile spell….

There was a crack of thunder as black clouds began to fill the skies of each realm.

"Soon Zola will be here my dear witches, and the battle may begin. Maybe she will prove me wrong…" Kendra began to laugh.

"I doubt she will!"

(The Emerald City Tour Of Wicked, Chicago, IL )

"Stephanie, this is nuts. There is no actress or actor in this company that could possibly know about all of this." Stephanie shook her head.

"Still, I have a friend here I can talk to about certain things." Felicia still could not get over Stephanie's confidence and sweetness. She was too sweet to even be an Elphaba; let alone blunt like some Elphaba's are. The young author racked her brain trying to think of the company of the tour. Who could Stephanie possibly be talking about.

"Steph! Oh my god it's so good to see you!" Felicia felt like hitting herself when she saw none other than Dee Roscioli, an Elphaba on Broadway, here in Chicago, and now the tour. Why didn't she think of that before.

Stephanie hugged her friend tight.

"It's so good to see you too Dee! How is everything." She smiled "Couldn't be better." Stephanie nodded.

"I came to see how everything was. If the tour still stood or anything still acting weird." Dee gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie shrugged. "When Kendra and I were on tour we thought it was haunted." Dee could only laugh "Well there has been some mess ups here and there but that's just because we have a new Glinda in rehearsals now."

Stephanie was an amazing actress to Felicia she nodded, smiling like nothing was going on.

"Just curious, I'm glad everything is going so good." Dee nodded but suddenly felt very light headed. "Steph…"

"Dee are you ok?! Dee!" Suddenly the recent Elphaba fell fainting, luckily Stephanie was there to catch the woman stopping her crash to the floor.

"Dee?! Dee talk to me!" Stephanie froze to see a small oz emerald symbol appear on Dee's hand. The brunette looked up to Felicia.

"Call Idina and Kerry, tell them it's starting. The bridge is close to being connected again.."


	31. One Day More

**Hello my fellow Ozians, here is another chapter for you all. I want to thank all the reviews and readers who still read, without you I don't know what this story would have become. So thanks again for reading. **

"But…Elphie this doesn't make much sense. None of this place makes sense.." Elphaba rubbed the teen's back in an effort to comfort her. Yes, most of her memories were foggy but she knew in her heart how much this young teen meant to her, just like her daughter Talley.

"That's what I thought when I first came here….I was very lost and In awe of everything." Zoe shook her head.

"But I am not in awe. I haven't even seen much of this place and I don't even like it…I just want to go home. He's gone and..mama is alone.." Elphaba held Zola's hand "Your mother has Glinda, Megan and everyone over there. Right now we need to focus on Kendra and what we can do to protect this world."

Zola couldn't help but shake her head, this whole time she never felt a part of this world or connected. Yes, her magic was a little out of control here, and more powerful but she knew nothing of this place. Back in Oz she wanted nothing more than to get over here now she felt like nothing but trouble. So many people had been hurt, confused and tortured all because she was some stupid girl with magic from a show inside her.

Her father was gone..her best friend besides Elphie, and now her guardian was hurt and in danger; Elphie's daughter was too, it was her fault.

"I shouldn't have shot that dumb arrow in the first place."

"I'm going to ask you something ok." Zola nodded looking at some of pictures in Jackie's dressing room.

"I –I remember the day I gave up Talley, Teal promised me she would be taken care of; I trusted her. But I also knew the price I was going to pay for doing it. I never got to raise my daughter Zoe, I never saw her go to school, I never saw her happy. She was always sad in Oz, but I know this place was better for her. Her magic was controlled here, it was as if she didn't have any. Now that she is held captive because of this magic do I regret having her as a child? Do I regret bringing wicked to this world…No. I don't regret a single thing."

Zola turned face to face with the once green witch.

"This world holds something you are missing. It is a part of you, not just because of your magic, but because of your family and blood. Your grandfather is from this world, without him you wouldn't exist. This world brought your mother and father together. You may be filled with regret and guilt but in the end you'll realize this is your destiny, and no matter what happens, it happens for a reason."

The raven haired girl nodding taking her aunt's words. For a moment Elphaba reminded her of something her father would say, she could remember one archery lesson on a warm spring evening; she was upset because her father and mother had to leave for New York and they wouldn't let her go. He knelt beside her and told her something. Thinking about it made her tear up…she could hear his voice so easily.

"_When the music calls you, you will be there in the city. And when that happens, I know that is when I will see my baby girl become a woman, and be the greatest witch to have been born. Music is in your blood my angel, let it flow. Like Life, like an arrow."_

"Elphie, I'm uh..going for a walk." Elphaba grabbed her hand "Be careful, I'll come with you."

"No, this is something I have to do on my own." Elphaba let go of Zoe's hand, "Be safe." She nodded

"Always." The young teen walked out of the theatre, standing on 51st street she actually looked around paying attention to everything. She turned to stare at the Gershwin, it was very plain against the bright sign of Wicked. But it actually kind of fit, You're leaving a plain world and walking straight into another. She couldn't help but let her imagination run alittle wild, she could see her grandmother and Elphie standing there so many years ago when this show just opened.

"This different," She whispered walking further out on towards the Winter Garden. Everything was so different to her, OZway was tiny, and filled with emerald. But this world did have some of its own looks. When Louise and she first arrived she never really looked at this world; except for when she was on the plane. Then she couldn't even really see much.

As she continued to walk, she began to marvel at the tall sky scrapper's, the people, their clothes and just…everything that was New York. Though Zola did realize something once she stood in front of Times Square; there was magic here. It was tiny…and well hidden. But it was here, bright in its own way.

"_One short day…in the Emerald city.." _ Zola froze hearing the whispers…the music. Turning she saw nothing was there, no shadows, no crazy bitches.

"_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to thise power you know you can not fight." _ There it was again, it wasn't faint it was loud enough, she was shocked, but then again she was calm. She remembered her father's words.

"The music guide you…" She whispered. In that moment, she wasn't nervous to do so, she closed her eyes. Listening.

"_It's the circle of life! And it moves us all!"_

She could see the magic flowing through the city. The music it's guide. It changed so quickly.

"_Let the Sunshine! Lettt the sunshine in! The sun Shine in!"_

"_What to do! Through the looking glass we go, towards the opposite of me, where the towers, all run counter clockwise, through the looking glass we go, though the nightmares in our way, Through the mirror we all go!"_

Zola bit her lip listening, feeling her heart beginning to race with hope.

"_One Song Glory, one song before I go…Glory, one last reframe," _

She could see why now, why her family loved this place, why they came here. Unlike Oz, where everything was magic, and illusions, this world was more real, the music was what made this world. It could give you hope, love, despair, or strength. It was magic in its own way, hidden from this entire world's people, or did some know?

"_Super boy and the Invisible girl, son of steel and daughter of air. He's the hero, a lover, a prince. She's not there. Super boy and the invisible girl, he's immortal forever alive, then there's me. I wish I could fly! And magically appear and disappear. I wish I could fly!"  
_

Opening her eyes, Zola saw it. She could see them…She saw the character's. Their bright smiles, their scars, their lives. It was the people of this world…that's what made Broadway magical. It could be about Oz, about other worlds, it could be about theirs. It brought light to this world…Light…

Her mother's words echoing with the music.

"_Light magic is the most powerful magic in the world. But it needs balance, and if you have that. Then you can be limitless."_

"That's it…" It all came rushing at Zola, Why Talley was protected here with her magic, why her mother, grandmother, family came here so much. Why they put their story here.

"It's balanced…or it was." Now Kendra threatened it, to ruin this place. If it was destroyed…this world would crumble, its magic uncontrollable; and if it did, so would Oz, or any other world that existed.

The music grew, she had to get to Elphie and tell her.

"_Do you hear the people sing, singing a song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. …One day to a new beginning,_ _Raise the flag of freedom high, Every man will be a king,Every man will be a king. There's a new world for the winning;There's a new world to be won.  
Do you hear the people sing?"_

"I do.." Zola whispered running back towards the Gershwin. She had to fight for them..for her guardian for her family; For her father…For Wicked.

Elphaba felt a rush at her, magic, music…She smiled at Kerry softly. "She's figured it out." Kerry felt it as well, what they didn't know so did Stephanie, she smiled at Felicia, the author not believing what she heard in her heart.

Jackie felt it staring at the stage, the music playing in her heart.

Louise, Ginaa, and Rachel all felt the rush of hope, as they got off the plane looking at the city, the music could be felt in their hearts.

The music grew in Zola's ears, tears filled her eyes. Once she entered the Gershwin, Elphaba stood there with Kerry, her sword on her waist, Lucy stood there smiling at Zola.

"Listen Zoe..look what you have done." The raven haired girl closed her eyes the theatre filling with magic as the music echoed through the city.

"_Tomorrow will be far away tomorrow is the judgment day. TOMORROW WE'LL DISCOVER WHAT OUR GOD IN HEAVEN HAS IN STORE! One more dawn, One more day…ONE DAY MORE!" _

Suddenly it all ended, it all went silent. Zola felt her magic strong, confident. And she knew though in her heart, she would fight Kendra, _alone. _


	32. Lost

**Hello my fellow Ozians, I am sorry for the shortage of updating, and I hope this makes up for it. **

"Come on Rosie read to me! Please, just one story." Rose could feel herself groan inside, she couldn't get a moment to herself anymore. Ever since Zola left little Melody clung to Rose's leg like a lost pup; it wasn't the young girl's fault but Rose did like her quiet time.

"Melody, why don't you go ask your sister or brother to read to you." The little girl frowned holding a little book in her hand. "They won't read to me, Willow is always with her friends, and Kota is always with Papa. Come on Rosie please just read this one story. Besides you like to read!"

Megan's only child ran a hand through her blonde hair, she really didn't want to read a childish story right now; all she really wanted to do was read on the history of Qualding. Her mind was never attracted to the fantasies of another world; only the legends of Oz brought her interest fully out. But the child standing in front of her just wanted someone to be around her, and Rose could truly relate to that.

_God I'm such a softie. _

"Alright, but after I do, you go and let me read my stories ok?" Melody nodded quickly with a smile before she climbed into Rose's lap. The seventeen year old held the three year old close as she opened the spine of the book.

"Ok let's see…Wait." Rose was a little shocked. Instead of a childish story about a princess in a tower, or prince charming coming to save her; the story well, it was about her family. Melody nudged her arm.

"Well go on read." Melody snuggled close smiling, her eyes shining brightly. Rose felt awkward just for a moment before clearing her throat to begin.

"_The Story of Aeva and Lucas, Once Upon a Time in the Land of Oz, there was two countries. The Gillikin Country, wealthy and care free; their land was happy, rich and well dressed. There in that land lived a man, he was like a prince to his people, brave and strong. His name was Lucas Hill, never had the land seen a stronger warrior at heart. _

_Then there was the land of named Qualding, mysterious and magical not many knew about the land or it's secrets. Except its people; and more importantly their princess whose name we know as Aeve Hilty. Her magic was mystical some said, that she could create illusions of light and mist. Many were spellbound by it, and some found it useful. Especially in sad times they were in. A war broke out between the Qualdings and Gillikin,-"_

"Wait, why are you reading it?" Rose looked down at the innocent girl. "Because you asked me to."

"No, you already know the story. I want you to tell the real story." Rose smiled softly "And why do you want me to do that?" Melody smiled "Because you are like a princess Rosie! She was your grandma!" Rose couldn't help but laugh at melody's innocents.

"Well I think it's further down the line than that Mel. But my story isn't like this fairytale." Melody shook her head again.

"No, Megan and Dimitri are the same!" she said holding the book in her arms. This irked Rose to her core, many said her parents and her ancestors were the same but there were so many differences if they just paid attention.

"Melody, you're wrong. There are many differences in the stories, it's like Ozma legends. Not one is the same." Melody began to whine her little feet kicking into Rose's leg.

"No! It's the same and it's the greatest fairytale ever! No matter what anyone says!" Melody's little tantrum surprised Rose, but what she didn't expect was for Melody's little hands to begin to glow as she held the book tight.

"Mel, ok Mel calm down." She knew what was happening, it happened to her at a young age. "Melody calm down." As much as Rose tried the little three year old refused to stop her shouting, that's when Rose felt it. The magic swept around them, the air swirling swiftly until Rose found herself along with Melody no longer in the library, but in a swamp.

"W-what did I do?" Rose felt her eyes roll "Of course…as soon as you're magic takes us somewhere you calm down."

"Rosie. I'm scared." Rose felt a little guilty picking the child up in her arms. "Don't be Mel, we will get home. I think we are in Qualding. So it won't be hard to get home." Mel sniffed.

"U-Use your magic..." Rose sighed "My magic doesn't work like that Mel, my magic only works in books. Don't worry I'll get us home. Somehow." Melody nodded clinging to her cousin; Rose looked around seeing a cave nearby.

"That will do for right now." The blonde carried the little girl into the warmth of the cave.

"I miss Zoey Rosie…" Rose felt the sting again in her chest when anyone mentioned her best friend anymore.

"I miss Zoey too Mel…"


	33. Betrayal

**Here we are my fellow Ozians another update. Thanks to theIDIOTwriter for bothering me constantly to get these updates up. Without here I wouldn't be updating even less than I am now. **

"Jackie thank goodness you made it back alright." Idina said hugging the current Elphaba of Broadway, everyone had made it back alright all they were waiting on now was Teal to bring Alli and Marcie back to the Gershwin. Stephanie and Felicia both returned, after Dee made her recovering from her faint.

"We were worried after Dee's faint, we heard both Christine and you did as well." Jackie nodded still hugging Idina, no one noticed but Elphaba herself; Jackie was shaking terribly.

"Jackie? Are you ok?" Idina stared at the young shaking actress her head shook quickly.

"She was there…" The air went cold as ice as Jackie spoke those words. "When the world went black she was there….She warned me." Idina rubbed Jackie's back.

"Who dear? Tell us." Jackie pulled out of Idina's embrace, walking over to Zola, their eyes meeting; the brunette touched the teen's cheek very carefully.

"She's told me…If we didn't allow you come to alone..Willemijn would pay the price. As would every Elphaba and Glinda once she claims victory…" Zola could only stare at Jackie's fearful eyes. Never had she seen an Elphaba more scared in her life.

"Jackie..Everything will be-"

"Zola you don't understand. What I saw…She showed me what she would do. To everyone." Kerry stood walking towards the mirror in the room; everyone went completely silent.

"What did she do?" Kerry was very surprised at Zola's tone. It wasn't frightened, nor was it the least bit shaken. It was strength, Kerry could hear instead of Zola's voice she heard Elphaba's; the same strength, courage and heart all wrapped into one.

"She had Lucy, Willmeijn and Talley they were all in chains, New York was in ruins. I don't know if she would really do that but, it terrifies me. Who would have thought Kendra could be so heartless." Zola could see how nervous everyone was, everyone except Kerry and Idina.

Deep down Zoe felt terrible for both Elphaba and her guardian. They already had been through so much with Zandra, with all that Morrible brought into their lives, the pain, sadness, and here they were having to fight again just when their lives were happy, and back to normal.

_I should go alone…I have to. _

It was the only thing Zola knew to do when it came to thinking of the women around her, the women held captive by Kendra, and of her family back in Oz. For once, she had to do this alone.

A knock at the door interrupted Zola's thoughts, a tiny pixie like brunette and a taller one walked in with Teal. One bright and bubbly like Glinda, the other strong and stern like Elphaba.

"You must be Marcie and Alli." The pixie one smiled "Yea, I am Alli Mauzey it's nice to finally meet you Zola."

_Damn she has a very high voice. It can't be naturally that…perky could it? _

Marcie's brow raised with a grin

"Yes, her voice is always like that." Alli glared gently at Marcie who just laughed in return.

'Oh you can just tell that's what she's thinking." Marcie chuckled giving Alli a hug

"Yes, because I thought the same thing when I met you sis. Now calm down." Alli shook her head smiling at Zola.

"You can just tell she is so loving right?" Zola actually found herself laughing at the two. They did pick on each other like they were sisters; it actually made the teen think of her best friend back in Oz. They would pick at each other so much that sometimes they would just lay in the floor and laugh at one another.

"Yes she is very." That's when the warmth of the two dimmed alittle as Idina cleared her throat.

"It's good to see you two again but now I have to tell you all something." Alli's bubbliness turned to a mixture of seriousness and concern.

_Just like mama…_

Zola shook her head trying not to think of her mother and focus on what was going on now. Idina stood in front of everyone walking to where Kerry stood.

"We are meeting Kendra tomorrow morning at the bridge, it is even more dangerous now that she has Willemijn and Talley.." Idina said her daughter's name as if she was holding back tears, but just as quick as it appeared it was gone.

"Now, Zoe I know you think you can do this one your own but this is just a precaution. Once we get Talley and Willemijn away from Kendra..we are going to run." Zola's eyes widened

"Run!? Elphie that isn't like you why would we run?!" Idina placed a hand on Zola's shoulders. "Because you are grieving over your father and we need to make sure they are safe first. Plus we don't really have an idea of what we are going up against. How did Kendra get this way is what we need to figure out first before we deal with her." Zola felt a sting of frustration, she wanted to get rid of Kendra and get back home.

Idina met eyes with the raven haired girl.

"I just don't want you to do anything you would regret." Zola's sighed meeting Elphie's eyes. She knew she couldn't fight against her, she was right. All she wanted to do right now was make Kendra pay…she knew if she did anything wrong she wouldn't be helping them at all.

"Alright..I trust you…" Idina kissed Zola's head.

"We will work this out." Zola nodded before Elphaba turned to everyone else.

"Once we get them free we know Kendra will come after Zola; she knows Zoe will be with either me or Willemijn. We need to give her the slip, that is why. Jackie," The current elphaba looked at Idina with wide eyes.

"You are going to be taking Zola into hiding till we find out what to do with Kendra. Kerry will be going with you two." Kerry smiled softly.

"Right, Jackie has been to London before so that will be an advantage to us. And I have a friend that can help us." Everyone seemed to agree with Idina's plan all except one.

Zola felt bad with the fact of running, she hated it actually. She wasn't a coward, nor was she a weakling. Even though she wanted nothing more than to slap Kendra a few times and show Talley up, she trusted and believed in Elphie more than anyone.

_She's all you have left Zola…Trust her for papa._

Her own heart told her bluntly she had to do what they thought was right for now, and do what she could to get home as quickly as possible.

"Felcia, Stephanie, Lucy, Marcie and Louise you all stay here just in case we need help getting back here." They all nodded.

"Alli, you are one of the strongest Glinda's here you are coming with Jackie, Idina and I to the bridge." Kerry instructed.

"First, there's one thing I want to do." Idina butted in "I want to take Zola out into Times Square to talk privately." Kerry nodded in understanding.

"Go on see you in a bit."

(Times Square)

"I know you're scared Zoe..There's no need to be." Idina placed her arm around Zoe's shoulders as they walked to table in the famous city before sitting down.

"I'm not scared Elphie." Idina grin just a little. "Really? You are really going to try and lie to me? Me of all people." Zoe felt herself smile just a bit.

"I know it's stupid of me to try. I don't want anyone to know though Elphie…I'm scared I just…"

"Zoe, it's ok to be scared. I am scared, it's apart of being human. It's ok to show your emotions. It mean you are a stronger person than some who hide it." The young witch sighed looking at the tall buildings around her.

"I miss Oz..I can't believe it. I actually miss home… Im scared if anything happens to Willmeijn…" Idina took Zoe's hand comforting her with a motherly smile like she did so many times before.

"I know baby girl. Don't worry, she is going to be ok. You were starting to trust her a bit before she took her." Zoe could only nod. "I promise she is going to be ok. And that you both will have the same bond Megan and your mother has. I know how much you would enjoy it." Zoe felt her smile slowly returning; Elphaba always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"I don't know where I would be without." Idina squeezed the girl's hand tightly. "Neither do I sweetheart." Zoe had no idea how much she meant to Idina, she was the daughter she'd always wanted to see Talley be.

"Idina! Oh my gosh Idina Menzel!" the two witches turned to see an old friend of Idina's.

"Michelle! Oh it's so good to see you! How has my Nessa been?" Michelle Federer smiled back at her once co star.

"I've been great! My children have been doing good too." Idina frowned for a moment, Michelle being one of the actors that never knew her secret she didn't keep up with the actress's personal life.

"Kids? When did you marry?" Michelle laughed "Idina you are too funny; Nor always said you would do that." Both Zoe and Idina froze in their spots.

"Nor…Norbet Leo Butz?" Michelle nodded "You are funny Idina we have been married for almost six years." Zoe saw Elphaba's teeth grit, her lips going into a fine line.

_That cocky little piece of shit. I'm going to kill him…_

"That wonderful! Sorry I have been traveling a lot on tour. I forget a lot, I'm so happy for you. Tell Nor I said hi." Michelle hugged her one last time

"Of course! He's on tour too so I hope to see him soon. Bye!" Idina walked up to Zoe who actually had tears swelling in her eyes.

"Oh Zoe.." She hugged her tight "I'm going to deal with this ok. Everything will be alright…I promise." The teen hugged her tight.

"I hate him.." Zoe felt the betrayal in her heart, the grief and anger making her heart lose faith in love. Now…now more than ever she was going to get Kendra for all this pain she felt. It was her fault…

"I know..I know baby girl. So do I."

Elphaba felt it rise in her heart, she was going to kill that bastard for cheating on her best friend. She would die before her friend's heart broke again.


	34. Battle

**Sorry about the lack of updating my fellow Ozians. I would though like to thank theIDIOTwriter for helping me with a little character developing issue I have been having. I hope you all enjoy this update. **

**The Daughter of Two Worlds.**

"Rosie, I'm cold." Little Melody snuggled closer to the teen's warmth, who struggled to ignite a small fire with her magic and piece of wood.

"Damn it.." She muttered lowly so the little girl did not hear her swear. The aggravation of the situation was eating at her nerves, as it had been for the past few hours. She could only wish her mother would realize she was gone and come looking.

"Don't worry Mel I'm trying the best I can why don't you go and find some more wood once the fire starts going?" the small child nodded before walking towards the back of the cave.

All Rose could do was groan inwardly pulling the small story book to her side and open it. She had to try something with her magic and the book was her only way of contacting her family. Opening it she felt her magic spark to life gently. What little magic she had.

The words on the page began to change shape and form until she saw them change to just what she was looking for.

"Mother?" She called quietly through the book "Mama can you hear me? I need help." The sound was sketchy but after a few long cruelly minutes she could hear her mother's voice.

"R-Rose?! Where are you!" Rose's lips curled into a small smile hearing her mother's voice; Melody and her would be home before you know it.

"I'm not sure. Melody's magic sent us-"

"ROSIE! ROSIE COME HERE!" Melody screamed at the top of her lungs causing the teen to lose her focus and her magic ended loosing contact with her mother.

_Damn it…_

Frustrated she stood following the young child's voice.

"Mel?! What is it?" the little girl stood there with a piece of wood on fire as a torch to Rose's surprise. Arya's daughter merely smiled pointing to the wall.

"Isn't this neat! It's a story!" Rose's eye's turn to stare in wonder at the odd engravings on the wall; they were pictures carved into the stone a language below them as if they were telling a story.

"Mel…how did you find this?" the child shrugged, "My magic made fire and then it was just here…I think it's cool. What does it say?" Rose stepped forward, her fingers brushing over the stone wall. The engraving's staring back at her. The language Rose recognized from only one book she had read before.

"We aren't in Qualding…this is the ancient language of the Uplands.." she whispered astonished how the marking were still readable.

"What does the story say! Can you read it Rosie?" The blonde sighed "Only a little. Papa and Glinda can but they aren't here." Her mind raced trying to decipher the language. Two symbols she recognizes form the story. Her heart clenched in her chest.

"It says…I think it's a story about the Great Ozma…and Saint Glinda." Mel squealed. "Like Glinda!" Rose shook her head.

"No Mel. Glinda is related to her..The two died a long time ago. If just focus maybe I can figure the rest of this story out." Mel covered her lips with her hand with a small giggle.

Rose on the other hand was speechless. Never had she seen something so ancient, yet still so alive. She had heard the stories of the ancient tribes of Oz leaving behind stories carved in stone for future generations. But she never thought she would discover one, or well a small little six year old to be the one to.

Closing her eyes Rose began to center herself her magic coming to life, once her eyes opened once again she saw the strange language begin to change..change to actual words. She could read it!

"The Tale of the Great Ozama and her sister Saint Glinda; their sacrifice saved this land, connecting it with another. Yet their spirits soon will rise….." Rose trailed off the language changing back to the unreadable language it was before.

"Rose!? Melody!" A voice rang through the cave. "Meggy!" Melody ran towards the blonde woman standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Oh thank goodness Melody!" a brunette came from behind the blond and picked the small child up in her arms.

"Mommy!" Arya sighed in relief. "Oh my darling…thank Ozma you are ok." Megan turned walking over to her daughter, her eyes never leaving the wall.

"Dear?" Rose just stared at the wall. "Mama…look." Megan stared at the engravings she knew what to do. She placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"We need to call your father…" Rose lifted her head to stare at her mother. "Where are we anyway." Meg pulled her girl tight into her arms.

"Not far from the palace. Maybe eight miles." Rose was shocked…they couldn't have been that close…It felt like a completely different world.

(Manhattan, New York)

"Elphaba you must calm down. You can do nothing to him now." Never had Kerry seen a woman so furious as the once green witch was now as she paced.

"How dare he do that to Glinda….She gave him everything! Everything and he just…." Kerry placed her hands on Idina's shoulders.

"Listen to me. I know….But we can't do anything right now. Now we have to focus on Kendra…she had Talley and WIllemijn. Who knows what she will do soon. We have to prepare to fight, and you being upset over this will not help our cause." Elphaba sighed in defeat, Kerry was right. She had no idea how she was an Elphaba yet controlled her emotions so well.

"Fine, but once I get back..His. Ass. Is. Mine." Elphaba growled turning towards the window; a knock came at the door.

"Elphaba, Kerry? We are all ready. Alli is waiting with Zola." Jackie said calmly, though her eyes were jumping with nervousness. Kerry smiled gently nodding at Jackie.

"Thank you Jackie. Be there in just a moment." Kerry grabbed her sword. "Are you ready to begin this again Elphaba…" Kerry only called her Elphaba in this world. In both of their hearts though they knew they were not ready to begin this ugly war again. They had fought and lost too much already. But..for the good of their worlds they would have to pick up their swords and broom once again.

"Let's go." Was all Elphaba had to say.

(On the Gershwin stage)

Alli stood there watching the small teen closely. Zoe had not said a word since Idina and her had returned. All she did was play with the bubble necklace around her neck.

"You really like that necklace don't you? Do you keep your magic in it or something?" Zoe rolled her eyes not answering the question from Alli. Everything seemed to annoy her about Alli.

The actress watched the teen trace the curves of the bubble, her eyes staring out to the empty seats, deep in thought.

"You know…If you have anything on your mind you can tell me, and talk to me. I am a Glinda." Zoe fetl her eyes automictally roll in annoyance. That voice…it was just like her..

She stopped, thinking it through. No..Is that why this woman annoyed her so much? Alli was just like her mother, her voice was just like her mother, her attitude too. The thought of it made her tear up inside.

"I-I thanks..thanks a lot Alli." She whispered quietly. "But I don't think I can talk well to a Glinda." The burnnette gave her a look.

"What? You are the granddaughter of Glinda herself? I have never seen a person more ashamed of being related to Glinda? Why are you so scared of being a Glinda?" Zoe finally met eyes with the woman, shocked by her questions.

"I-I…You wouldn't understand…I am not a Glinda. So..Talking to one isn't the easiest thing in the world." Alli felt her heart crack alittle, she didn't see a girl who was an Elphaba she saw someone who was completely frightened at being who she was.

"You're scared…You don't know how to be yourself do you?" Zoe stood glaring at her now, her anger beginning to grow.

"I am myself! I don'tknow what you are thinking!" Alli touched the teen's shoulder. "Are you sure? Cause you are so defensive if I mention you not being an Elphaba. It's ok if you are a Glinda Zola, you don't have to be an Elphaba. Why do you force yourself to act like Elphaba?" Zoe backed away not wanting to meet Alli's eyes again. This woman was just like her mother, asking her questions she could only see her mother asking. Yet she felt herself breaking down sick of hiding everything in her heart.

"Elphaba….Elphie is my mother in my mind. My mother was always gone, always strict. It's how I see Glinda's…When I wanted to practice magic, or read, or play. Elphie was always there, and….I looked up to her. All my life I wanted to be just like her, she was strong, and loving….I just wanted…" Alli felt her heart crack more before pulling Zola in her arms.

"And Willmeijn…."

"Shh I understand Zoe, I know what you mean and it's not a bad thing. But…I just want to you think of something." Zoe felt a mixture of emotions in her body, but at that moment Zoe felt like her mother was hugging her right now.

"The more you make yourself to act like Elphaba the less you are yourself sometimes. Maybe this is you, if it is you are still a bright and wonderful girl." Zoe felt her lips curl into a small smile.

"Thank you Alli." Alli smiled hugging her tight "Your welcome sweetie." Pulling out of the embrace Zoe met Alli's eyes.

"Ill be right back I have to go get something." The Glinda nodded turning away to the empty seats before she heard a sound. An odd sensation fills the room before Alli realized what was happening.

"No!" She turned quickly enough to see Zoe step through the map of Oz, panic began to fill Alli's heart. Zola had went to face Kendra…Alone.

"IDINA!" Alli screamed as the green witch, Kerry, Marcie, and Jackie all came running along with Teal. Marcie's met Alli's and she knew.

"She went didn't she…" Alli nodded "I-Im sorry!" Idina looked at the map

"Damn you Zola…will you ever learn…" she whispered.

(The Outer Zone)

"You won't….Ah…Get away with this!" Kendra merely chuckled at Willemijn's struggle she held the guardian, her arm wrapped around her throat as they stood on the bridge, it almost completed. Willemijn could only look down at Talley laying in the rocks below unable to walk.

"You both are truly pathetic. She isn't coming for you-"

"Wanna bet?" Willemijn's eyes filled with tears immedatly hearing the voice. Her eyes closing tightly trying to prevent them from escaping.

"No…Zola no…" Kendra laughed quietly "Well, I am surprised. Zola, you actually showed…Alone." The evil actress watched the young girl walk towards them, her quiver wrapped around her right shoulder and her bow ready in hand. She wore a plain green t shirt and tight black leggings that came to her shin, an archer's outfit.

"How fitting, you are prepared to fight and lose. Such a good little archer you are Zoe." The teen glared at her, though her eyes couldn't leave Willmeijn; her guardian looked so beat up it set her spirit on fire. She wasn't going to let that bitch get away with what she had done to her..to her friends and her new family.

"You are going to die bitch. " Kendra merely chuckled holding Willemijn closer. "Make a move other than surrender and you lose the only other woman you trust in your life." Zoe met eyes with Willemijn.

"Zola don't do it! You are the spirit! You can't give into her!" Kendra tightened her grip on Willmeijn's throat.

"Oh you really want to die don't you Willmeijn? You never want to see that husband of yours again do you?"

"Hey!" Kendra's head snapped up to meet Zola's eyes, the villan's eyes flashed a deep crimson making Zoe take a step back. Wait…

"Come at me then if you want the spirit!" Kendra smirked "No, not that way my dear. I am not a fool." She twisted Willmeijn to where the actress was weakly ready to fall off the edge of the bridge, Kendra was the only thing keeping the actress from falling to her death. The action caused Zola to pull an arrow into her bow ready to strike Kendra dead in the chest.

"Now now Spirit! One wrong move and you can kiss her goodbye!" Suddenly a portal opened, Idina, Kerry, Teal, Alli and Jackie all ran through.

"Zola no!" Kendra smirked Zoe did not move an inch her bow still ready.

"Idina, how nice to see you all." Kendra smirked still holding on to Willemijn, Teal dashed past the women and down to the red head on the ground.

"Talley!" Teal pulled the red head into her arms crying, Talley clung to her guardian.

"Oh my baby,…Talley I was so worried." Talley had never been more happy to see Teal in her life. She sighed in relief.

"Mom…" Teal kissed Talley's head. "I'm here it's ok."

"Aww how sweet, she loves Teal more than you Elphaba." Idina's hands balled into fists. "She is my daughter and I love her Kendra it is none of your concern." The evil woman merely smiled down to Teal and Talley with a dark smirk.

"Really we will see." Zoe's eyes widened in fear as Kendra shot her magic towards both Teal and Talley. Elphaba's heart raced and her reaction shocked everyone.

"NO! Talley!" The witch using her magic made herself appear in the path of the magic taking the hit directly in the stomach protecting her daughter and her guardian.

"ELPHIE!" Zola watched in horror as Elphaba fell to her knees gripping her stomach, her body slowly beginning to disappear. She raised her head weakly meeting Zola's eyes. Talley watched her heart broken watching what was unfolding in front of her.

"I will see you in…Oz …baby…girl." With those words Elphaba disappearing to her home in Oz the potion wearing off. Zola closed her eyes for a moment her heart tearing into pieces, Kendra merely met eyes with Zola.

"Well, if aren't willing to give yourself up I guess you lose yet another member of your family. You are weak…just like your dear Elphaba."

Something broke inside of Zola, she didn't care in that moment. She felt something in her heart awaken remembering Alli's words.

"I. Am. Not. Weak!" The arrow released from her hand, her marks shining bright but her other hand dropped the bow taking the released arrow in her palm she began to twirl it. Her magic came to life, awakening within her the spirit of Wicked, the spirit…of a Glinda.

The arrow transformed before their eyes, time stopped all together as the glistening light changes into the silver beauty and strength that was the snowflake wand. Kendra's eyes widened.

"No…impossible…" Zola released her magic from the wand it's light hitting Kendra dead in the chest, the actress lost grip of Willemijn but the actress was caught by Jackie's hand.

"Don't let go Willemijn!" She called lifting the weak guardian up onto the bridge.

The magic of the Spirit hit the chest of Kendra, yet…something changed. A dark force was forced outside of the woman, it rising above Kendra as she collapsed to the ground.

"Kendra!" Kerry rushed to her friend pulling the uncounsious woman in her arms. "Kendra!? Kendra?!" Zola stared in shock the wand in her hand, the dark force growled in anger revealing her true form.

"Oh Ozma…" Zola whispered, the figure looked just like Idina…exactly. Everything was Idina, the figure glared darkly at Zola with her yellow eyes.

"This isn't over Zola…Soon you will understand of who I am, and we will take New York together." The figure vanished quickly. The raven haired girl fell to her knees holding the wand.

"I-I'm a…I'm a…." Alli touched Zola's shoulders comfortingly still it did not shake the shock and fear of what just happened.

She was a Glinda…


	35. Only the Beginning

**Well here we are. The last chapter in the story; hope you all have enjoyed this one as much as my other stories. There will be another story of Zola up very soon. Enjoy!**

**The Daughter of Two Worlds**

Lin could not understand what was happening around her, staring at the strange carving blew her mind; she had never imagined Rose and Melody discovering what they uncovered. The carvings were ancient there was no doubt about it, but how they stayed in such condition shocked the leader of Oz.

"This is…Overwhelming. I can not believe these are still readable." The witch whispered deep in thought; Meg had woken her up in the middle of the night telling her franticly that she had found Rose and Melody.

"Can you believe it, I've never seen something like this." Lin shook her head. "Neither have I Meg. When did Mom say she would be over to look at them?"

"Soon, but it may be hard for bother Dimitri and her to read. The language he says is as ancient as the Qualding tribes."

_The Qualding tribes…but that was a time when…_

Even Lin had heard of the time of the tribes, it was a time when Ozma and Saint Glinda ruled over Oz; they were known as Oz's greatest rulers; though most of their history is covered in mystery and rumor.

"You don't think Megan this had more to do with Ozma?" Linda had heard the rumors, that there were signs that Ozma had returned. That she would soon have her rightful place as ruler of Oz. It frightened Lin alittle. She wasn't from this world, if the great Ozma ever did return would she see her as an Ozian or would she see her as a great disappointment. The blonde had no idea why she would worry about that, why it frightened her. Maybe it was the fact this was someone she only heard rumors of; A goddess that could possibly give her back the two people whom she couldn't live without.

"Linny?" Lin shook her head coming out of her thoughts to see Rose standing beside Megan. The teen looked frightened, and confused; it reminded her of her little girl.

"Yea Rose? What is it?" the teen sighed watching her mother walk to her father, her eyes met Lin's.

"I know what some of this says.." The girl said it with such fear it made Lin hug her tight in her arms.

"Have you told your mother yet?" the blonde shook her head "I-I don't want her to worry, she worries so easily." Lin nodded she knew her mother was the same way, she was too.

"You need to tell her Rose, what did this say?" Rose sighed, it sort of scared her. Lin though was one of her relatives that she absolutely had trust in. She never understood why Zola did not like her mother; she saw Lin as a good mother, but she didn't have magic like Zoe. Maybe that was why?

"I-I it said something about Ozma and Saint Glinda, I didn't read much but it still scared me enough because…the language changed into our's. I could read only certain things but it felt like it was..talking to me." Lin felt her magic swirling at Rose's words. Even though her heart was shattered at the passing of her love, she knew something was awakening in Oz. This wasn't good at all.

"We have to ge-" Suddenly there was a quick breeze feeling the cave Rose clung to Lin for a quick moment, she felt stupid as a green witch appeared laying on the floor.

"Elphie!" Rose ran to the green witch who winced in pain holding her stomach.

"R-Rose?" She smiled softly relieved to know she was back home but..Talley…Zoe..

"W-where's,…" Lin helped Elphaba to her feet carefully. "Elphie you're hurt what happened?" She looked to Dimitri

"Hurry go get Mom and Fiyero. We have to get her to the palace and fast." Elphaba looked around weakly, she had failed only two names raced through her mind.

_My daughters…Zoe…Talley…Be safe..Ozma save them.._

(The Outer Zone)

Willemijn felt herself growing in strength, light began to swirl around both Talley and her. She could feel her magic returning, she felt…whole.

"Willemijn, you ok?" She looked up to Jackie who was catching her breathe, the actress found herself nodding hugging the other Elphaba.

"Thank you…You saved my life." Jackie smiled "Think nothing of it you would have done the same for me." Willemijn smiled at the current Elphaba, then her eyes went to Zoe; her raven hair was covering her face, her head hung, the wand still in her hand as she sat there on her knees. Willemijn could feel the sadness…and the grief feeling the girl's heart.

"Oh Zoe.." the actress ran to the girl's side as Alli rubbed Zoe's shoulders gently.

"Zoe you did it." The teen looked up at her guardian, her eyes filled with tears. "Y-You're ok?" Willemijn couldn't help but smile gently she took Zola in her arms, her fingers ran through the raven black hair.

"Shh yes, I am ok. The question is are you?" Zoe found herself looking down at the wand in her hands.

"This can't be right.." Alli met eyes with Willemijn before taking the teens hand as the wand disappeared into snow.

"It is, I knew you were special. And I don't think we could have found a better Glinda." Zoe felt her eyes close tight as Willemijn stroked her hair.  
"I am so proud of you Zoe." The actressed whispered into her ear. "You saved us…all of us. Your father is smiling at you now." She could hear the girl's sniffles, she could even feel how badly Zoe wanted to be alone and cry.

"Shh I'm here now it's ok. Elphaba's ok." Zoe nodded at the Elphaba's kind words, it almost felt like Elphaba was really there with her.

"Kendra?" Zoe found herself looking over to Kerry who help Kendra close, the actress had fainted as soon as she was struck with Zoe's magic. She looked pale, but not as dark as she did before, she looked…different in a sense of the word.

Slowly ever so slowly Kendra's eyes opened to look up at Kerry, her head aching with confusion and wonder.

"K-Kerry? Where…what?" Kerry hugged her friend tears slowly coming to her eyes.

"I knew it wasn't you..I just knew it. Oh Kendra you are back." Kendra just stared at her before slowly sitting up looking around at everyone then to Kerry.

"I-Is she gone…I-I am .." She smiled hugging Kerry "I can't believe it!" Kerry smiled hugging her dear friend, she knew it all along deep down in her heart that Kendra was not capable of the things that happened. Her spirit was relieved to see her friend back to normal.

"Come on let's get you home." She didn't want to put the former Glinda in any stress than she already had been put through.

"I'll call Felicia once we get back to New York." Kendra frowned "Oh no…it's true.." the blonde whispered meeting Kerry's eyes.

"What? What's true?" Kendra looked at everyone around her until they landed on Zola.

"All the actress back in New York…they won't remember us. They won't remember that-"

"Oh gods…" Kerry whispered realizing it. "That's what she did. The moment we left she cast that spell…" Willemijn felt the tears fill her eyes.

"Marcie…Lucy..Louise..Stephanie. None of them will know about this…" Zoe slowly forced herself up and out of Willmeijn's arms.

"Whoever she is I'm going to kick her as-" WIllemijn grabbed Zola's hand tight stopping her dead sentence.

"You aren't doing anything right now. We are doing what I think is best for you." The Dutch actress turned to Kerry.

"Take her, I don't care just take her and make sure she is safe from whomever this is." Zoe's head snapped up to Will's.

"NO! I am not leaving you again!" Will hugged Zola tight "Listen to me, right now you are tired, you are exhausted and drained of energy. This ..thing will know where you are you will be with me. We can't have that Zoe, you need time to rest, train. You can't be perfect in this magic overnight and I won't risk anything happening to you." Willemijn sighed touching Zoe's cheek, she hated seeing the girl so sad but she had no choice.

"Kerry get us to New York." The British Elphaba nodded and with a click of her fingers everyone appeared on the Gershwin Stage.

"I want you for once Zoe to do this for me; if not me, then for Elphaba, your father and your mother." Willemijn rubbed the teen's shoulders. As much as Zoe hated Willemijn for doing this she couldn't fight. She was drained…she was right.

"Wear this..and I will always be with you." Willemijn placed a pure silver locket around the witch's neck.

"I've worn it at every show. It will bring you luck I promise." With that Willmeijn kissed Zoe's forehead she could feel the motherly love that Elphaba had for this teen. It pained her to do this.

"Kerry…" the blonde walked over to Zoe, Jackie walked to her side as well. "Keep her safe." Alli kissed Zoe's head too.

"For luck sweet heart, we all love you." Jackie nodded to both Alli and Will.

"Always." With that Kerry vanished with Zoe and Jackie…Willemijn knew in her heart. It was the hardest thing she has ever done in her life.

(Oz)

Glinda sat there beside her best friend her pale hand holding a green one tight. Elphie looked so pale and broken with the bandage around her stomach and waist.

"She's going to be ok, a few days rest will do her good." The doctor said with a small smile. The blonde could only nod, Fiyero sitting on the other side of the bed petting Elphaba's hair.

"I should have gone with her." Glinda shook her head. "Fiyero, don't blame yourself. Everything will be ok." FIyero sighed staring at his wife.

"I'll go get some food, she's sure to wake up soon." The witch could only nod as he left, she knew what would happen once he left. She was right..she saw him appear where he once sat.

"Why are you doing this to me…" She sighed, the young man looked at her as if he were saddened by her emotions.

"I don't mean to Miss Galinda…but I hate to see you troubled. I want your forgiveness." Glinda met eyes with the ghost whom angered her to no end.

"Fine then, who is causing this? Tell me and I will forgive you Boq, you will prove to me you care." Boq looked to Glinda then to Elphaba who lay there asleep. She watched as he stood walking over to Glinda he began to stroke her cheek as he did always when he appeared.

"It is someone dark…Darker than Morrible, Darker than Zandra…once she begins she doesn't stop. I don't have all the answers Glinda but I do have one….I'm sorry. But, when your heart is broken I will be here. I will care…You were and are the only one I ever truly loved. The Glinda I see now…she's beautiful. And can beat whatever did this…" Glinda couldn't help but feel..a comfort to his words. She had not heard them in so long..

"Thank you.." Boq smiled softly "I'll everything I can to help." With that he vanished though Glinda still felt his touch on her cheek. The only comfort she could find in this nightmare.

(The Outer Zone)

She stood there her broom in hand, she watched the bridge crumple once again from her place on the rocks below.

_She did it…_

The woman was relieved to see it happen so quickly, though she knew what was to come. Things were not happy in Oz, nor New York, and she knew her world was at the center of this whole war that was about to be unleashed.

Her fingers slowly caressed the scar on her throat, easily visible by anyone who saw, two jutted W's burnt into her skin. Forever painfully reminding her of what made her who she was.

"You aren't going to touch them Fae, not as long as I am still breathing."


End file.
